Bruises
by On-These-Wings
Summary: Kaname is forced to be homeschooled. Will Kaname be able to adjust? What happens when being home so much sparks something that Kaname had suppressed for so long? How will Rido take it? AUish – lots of lemons
1. Chapter 1

Kaname is forced to be homeschooled. After all Purebloods are rare and his parents had tolerated normal school long enough. Will Kaname be able to adjust? What happens when being home so much sparks something that Kaname had suppressed for so long? How will Rido take it? AU – YAIO

Okie dokie… this was going to be a oneshot… then I was sort of stalking Sagakure's live journel (cause it's awesome)… and I saw that she wanted more RidoXKaname-ness… so I changed it to a series! Yay! Enjoy everyone!

Okay just real quick before you read just so it makes sense. 1- Rido isn't bad… he's the lovable doting uncle. 2- Haruka and Juri are still around 3- Yuki is engaged to Kaname as a child and she is still a vampire. 4 – Rido isn't in love with Juri (he doesn't swing that way… hehe)

Now you can enjoy!

Bruises

**Chapter 1: Time**

This totally sucked! Kaname was angry because he had been pulled out of normal school and was now being homeschooled. And why? Because he was a Pureblood. The young brunette Vampire stalked through the huge mansion to his sister's room. He knocked. "Come innnn Onii-Sama!" Yuki called. When Kaname entered she was sitting in front of her huge dollhouse swinging her feet as she sat on the pink bench. "Come play!" Yuki smiled widely.

"I don't feel like it Yuki." Kaname put his hands in his pockets.

"What's wrong Onii-Sama?"

"I'm going to be at home for school just like you." Kaname sigh.

"Why are you sad about that? I loves it at home!"

"Ya. But I liked being with my friends. Now Takuma and everyone will have to come here if they want to see me."

"Oooooh. Well. It'll be fun! Uncle Rido teaches me sometimes! He's funny. And he doesn't teach long! But when the scary tutor man is in it takes a very long time."

"I know. You've told me before."

"Well if you don't want ask mommy and daddy to change it!"

"I have and they want me home. Apparently sixteen is a major thing and I should start acting like a Pureblood." Kaname sulked. Besides he wasn't looking forward to classes with his uncle. Ever since that day at the lake two years ago Kaname had felt something more than a nephew should for his uncle.

"Oh… well at least you'll have fun with uncle Rido!"

"What do you mean?" Kaname's heart started to beat really really fast.

"You liiiiiiike him."

"NO!" Kaname blushed.

"It's okay I won't tell." Yuki mimed zipping her lips and throwing away the key

"Whatever." Kaname practically ran from the room. For a five year old Yuki sure was smart. Sometimes a little too smart. But Kaname couldn't change that. He just hoped that she didn't realize how much Kaname really like Rido. In fact he didn't want anyone other than Takuma to know how much he like Rido. After all he shared everything with Takuma and he'd already told his blond friend.

Takuma knew just about everything about Kaname and vice versa. Kaname had told his friend about his fixation with his uncle not long after he got home from the lake holiday. It hadn't fazed his friend in the least. When Takuma was completely honest with Kaname he'd told him he thought it was cute. Recently when they had spent the weekend together the two boys would come up with ways that Kaname could confess is feelings to Rido then take it a step further. They were all ridicules ideas because none of them would work in a million years. Besides Kaname was expected to marry Yuki when they got older and there would be a huge scandal if Kaname really did hook up with Rido. Besides Kaname didn't know if his uncle was into guys. After all he was engaged to Shizuka Hio… Kaname hated that woman.

Kaname was wandering the house while deep in thought so he wasn't paying much attention to where he was walking. But he started when he ran into someone. "Gomennasai" Kaname said and looked up to see who he'd so rudely bumped into. His eyes widened. "Gomennasai Rido-Oji-Sama." Kaname bowed deeply as he blushed deeply.

"Daijobu Kaname." Rido smiled and ruffled his nephews long hair. "I was just trying to find you. I heard you'll be homeschooled now."

"Ya." Kaname tried to sound happy but it was hard to keep his emotions in check with his uncle so close.

"No need to sound so upset." Rido's brown furrowed. He was a little concerned for his adorable nephew.

"I know… I'm just going to miss my friends is all."

"Ahh… yes I remembered that feeling. When Your parents and I were pulled out of school it took a lot for me to adjust to not seeing my friends every day." Rido smiled.

"I guess it'll just take time."

"On the bright side I get to tutor you three days a week."

"Great." Kaname tried not to sound too excited. But he was also a little apprehensive. Would he be able to keep his feelings inside?

"See that's that attitude. Just keep smiling okay?" Rido tilted Kaname's chin so he could see his nephews stunning smile.

"I'll try Oji-Sama." Kaname's face heated up at his uncles touch.

"Oh and I heard your parents were getting you a cell phone to keep in touch with your friends." Rido started to walk off. "So it won't be that bad." Rido waved as he walked away from his nephew. _That kid looks just like Haruka._ Rido smiled at a memory that floated through his head about his brother. _Ah yes… the good old days. A shame Pureblood duties got in the way._ Rido shook his head and made his way toward his study.

Kaname leaned against the wall to regain his composure from meeting his uncle. It had never been this bad before. But lately all he could do was think about his uncle. Shaking his head Kaname stood and wandered back to his rooms. This whole Pureblood thing was getting complicated and it was no fun. There were too many rules and now that he had to stay at home… _This is going to be torture!_ Kaname slammed the door to his chambers as hard as he could. "Why the Temper Kaname?" Haruka asked as he son stormed into the room.

"You know! I don't want to be here!" Kaname looked his father right in the eye. They were almost the same height now so Kaname didn't feel so inferior right now.

"It's the same thing your mother, Rido-San and I did. It's not appropriate for a Pureblood to remain in normal school at your age."

"I'm sixteen! Sixteen! That's still a child! Especially in Pureblood years! Look at Rido-Oji-Sama he's 3,000 years old! And I'm sixteen!" Kaname yelled. This was beyond stupid.

"I know. But you must start acting like a Pureblood. Your mother and I have allowed you to run as you pleased before. Now you must step up to what is expected of you." Kaname clenched his jaw and balled is fists.

"Fine." He seethed.

"Your mother and I have agreed that you can have a cell phone so you can keep in contact with your friends. Also you will be allowed out of the house one day a week but you must have someone accompany you. I know Rido volunteered to go with you if you so choose."

"Brilliant. Now leave me alone!" Kaname left his common room leaving his father alone. Right now he was just angry and wanted to be alone. Kids at school had always talked about the duty of a Pureblood and how it was going to catch up with him soon. Now he understood. And he hated it.

* * *

The town was crowded when Kaname and Rido entered. They walked to meet up with Takuma and Shiki at the small coffee shop. Kaname walked in and waved to his friends. "I'll be over here if you need me. Go have fun." Rido gave his nephew a small shove toward his friends.

"Thanks Oji-Sama." Kaname smiled at his uncle before he walked over to his friends.

"Why didn't you have Rido come sit with us?" Shiki asked sipping his coffee.

"He didn't want to." Kaname shrugged.

"Lucky you. You and Rido in the car together all the way here to town." Takuma smiled.

"Ugh it was torture! It was so hard not to just stare at him!" Kaname laughed.

"Ahh. Why don't you just tell him?" Shiki asked.

"Cause… I dunno. It's just useless. And besides he's one of my tutors. Can you say awkward?"

"Ya well it's been what almost two years you've been homeschooled. What hasn't he taught you? Look at it this way. You turn eighteen in two months and if he hasn't taught it to you by now…" Shiki smiled. He'd been egging Kaname on since he had found out Kaname's feelings. The brunette Vampire thought that Kaname would be cute with his Uncle. But the Pureblood had yet to make his move. "Come on you've been after him for years now!"

"I know! But Purebloods live forever! If I fuck it up now then well… I've got the rest of my life to have to deal with this."

"I can see your Pureblood 'training' is going good. You're being all diplomatic." Takuma smiled. The three quieted their conversation when a waitress came to take Kaname's order. When she left Takuma said. "You should just make a move on him. If he doesn't like it then be like well I was just curious is all."

Kaname laughed. "I don't think I could pull that off. Besides," Kaname looked over at his uncle who was staring right at him. "Totally don't think he'd be game for it. He's been spending lot of time with his fiancé and all."

"So that doesn't mean much." Shiki said. "You're good looking enough to turn any man gay." Shiki smirked.

"Oh shut it." Kaname kicked his friend under the table.

"Just saying. He's been staring at you the whole time." Takuma pointed out.

"Well he is sort of my body guard." Kaname shrugged and sipped his coffee.

"You should see the way he's looking at you." Kaname spun to look at his uncle. Rido's eyes flicked away from him.

"You guys are just leading me on."

"Ya like we'd lie to you about this." Takuma leaned in close to whisper. "Seriously Kaname I'd be willing to bet that he loves you as more than just a nephew."

Rido was watching the trio intently. He was a little frustrated that the café was so loud because he couldn't make out their conversation. But at one point they must have been talking about him because all three had turned to look at him. _Damn kids. Wish I knew what they were talking about! Would be nice to listen in… could figure out why Kaname's been acting so weird lately._ Rido thought as he drank his tea. He'd been rather concerned for Kaname lately because he'd been trying to skip out of lessons when he taught and it was rather frustrating because that was the only thing Rido looked forward too. And he knew that it was wrong on so many levels to like his nephew the way he did… but he couldn't help it. So he'd tried to push those feelings out and try to get along with his fiancé. But spending so much time with Shizuka made him hate her even more. Sighing Rido turned his eyes back to his nephew. _Wish he'd sat so I could see his face. But I guess his hair isn't that bad of a view; Just like Haruka's used to be. Except Kaname's curls more. it's cute. Damn stop that!_ Rido shook his head. He need to stop this or it was just going to make everything worse!

A few hours later Kaname was ready to head back home. When the silence was too much for Kaname he looked at his uncle and asked. "Oji-Sama how's Shizuka doing? I noticed you've spent a lot of time with her lately."

"Oh she's fine. Just as much of a bitch as always." Rido shrugged. Kaname let out a laugh at his uncle's response. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just assumed that since you've been spending so much time with her that you actually liked her or something."

"Nope. I have to. You know duties of a Pureblood and all." Rido really didn't want to be talking about this to his nephew he happened to find attractive. _That's wrong stop it! He'll never go for you._

"Ya being a Pureblood blows sometimes."

Rido laughed. Kaname wished he'd laugh more because it was such an amazing sound. "And you're only eighteen. Just wait till you've been around a few thousand years."

"I can only imagine Oji-Sama."

"Why are you always so formal? Even in classes."

"I don't know it's what I've been taught." Kaname shrugged.

"Well if you want in private just call me Rido."

"Sure thing, Rido." Kaname smiled widely at his uncle.

When they got back to the house Kaname went to his room to call Takuma and tell him about the conversation he'd had in the car with his uncle. _At least I'm making progress! He doesn't want me to be formal with him. And he doesn't like Shizuka!!_ Kaname jumped around his room.

"Onii-Sama!" Yuki came in.

"What?"

"Just wanted to say hi! I missed you today!" Yuki said reaching up to hug Kaname around the waist.

"I missed you too Yuki." Kaname picked up his sister.

"Did you have fun with Oji-Sama?" Yuki flicked Kaname's nose.

"Yes." Kaname smiled.

"Good! Now put me down please!" Kaname laughed and set his sister on the floor. "Byeeeee Oniiiii-Sama!"

"Bye Yuki." The little girl ran from the room and left Kaname shaking his head at how odd she was sometimes.

It had been a long time since Kaname could say that he had had a good day. Today had just ranked up among the best days recently. True it had been nice to see his friends but it had also been nice to sit with his uncle in the car and talk. It felt like butterflies were in his stomach.

* * *

Kaname only wore a pair of loose black pants as he walked toward the gym. His father had decided that twenty one was the right time for him to learn to use his Pureblood powers to their fullest extent. So now on top of his studies he now had to spar four times a week. But his father had not mentioned who would be Kaname's teacher. The young Pureblood hoped that it would be his uncle but at the same time that would make it hard for him to concentrate.

Over the last few years Kaname had gotten closer to his uncle. Mainly because Rido accompanied Kaname whenever he left the house but also because they started to talk more outside of lessons. this only made Kaname fall even more in love with his uncle and now Kaname could hardly look at another guy the same way. Takuma was now dating Shiki and they were still trying to get Kaname to make a move on his uncle. But he had kept his distance. It did not seem like the right thing to do… not yet. Kaname walked into the gym and kicked off his shoes and walked to the center of the mats where he sat down waiting for whoever was going to spar him.

The door opened a few minutes later. "Ah I see you're early Kaname." Kaname's red-brown eyes widened as he turned toward the doors.

"Rido!" Kaname smiled. "Guess this isn't going to be too bad after all."

"Let me know when you're sore afterwards if you still think it's not too bad." Rido kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt off over his head to reveal his perfectly muscled chest. Kaname stared as his uncle prepared to spar with him. Kaname took a deep breath this was going to take a great deal of effort not to mess things up. _Don't think about how good it's going to feel to touch his bare skin… damnit! Stop that!_ Kaname berated himself mentally as he looked away and stood.

"We'll see who's sore." Kaname smirked. _Would love to be sore in another way…_ Kaname's mind started to drift and he had to pull himself back violently or else his hard on would be a dead giveaway. _Concentrate you can do this! _Kaname faced his uncle. "Okay so what are we going to do first?"

"I just figured we start off with some hand-to-hand to see how you skills are right now."

"Alright then." Kaname squared off with his uncle and waited for his uncle to make the first move.

The two stood ready on the mats for a few seconds before Rido burst into action. He decided to try and keep it simple for the first move so he moved around behind Kaname intending to push him off balance. But the young Pureblood Rolled out of the way and kicked Rido's legs out in the process. Kaname was back on his feet in a fluid movement from his roll with a grin on his face. "Come on. I thought this was going to be hard or something."

"You snot." Rido was back on his feet and he kicked out to try and throw Kaname off balance. But again his attack was blocked and Rido had a hard time staying on his feet. As Kaname smacked his foot wide.

"Come one actually try." Kaname trotted and smiled. _Okay so this is going to be way fun._

Growling Rido backed off and reevaluated his plan of attack. So apparently Kaname had been practicing. _No need to go so light then. Can just dominate him…_ Rido let his thoughts slip off for just a minute as he thought of other ways to dominate Kaname. That's when a fist slipped by his defenses and slammed into his chest. "Damn it." Rido's arm shot out gripped Kaname's throat so he could lift him up and slam him into the mats. The air whooshed from Kaname's lungs at the impact and Rido's knee on his chest made it hard to regain that lost breath. "Lesson number one. Don't hang around once you've scored a hit." Rido smiled enjoying the feeling of pinning Kaname to the ground. Kaname on the other end couldn't really complain about having his uncle on top of him. What fun it was going to be later to lead Takuma and Shiki on with this sparing match. But right now Kaname wanted to continue fighting so he thrashed around on the floor for a minute before Rido let him back up and they faced off again.

Okay in case you were confused this did skip a number of years. First Kaname was sixteen, then eighteen, then the last part he was twenty one. In case you didn't catch that in the reading.

And feed back? Continue? Not continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Yikes! So sorry. I didn't realize it took me so long to post…. Normally I don't take so long. Sorry.

* * *

Bruises

**Chapter 2: Spar**

This time Kaname took the offensive and he launched himself at Rido. First he feigned left then ducked to the right and came up behind to land a solid hit on Rido's left kidney. If he had been human that impact would have had him peeing blood for a week. But Rido thanked his pure blood for the fact that the damage was healed in the next heartbeat. Rido Ducked Kaname's next blow and landed a solid hit on his chest to knock the air from his lungs. Kaname wisely retreated and tried to catch his breath but his uncle was too fast and swiped Kaname's legs out to knock him to the mats. Rido pressed on knee into his nephew's chest and pinned his arms above his head. "Got ya." Rido said triumphantly.

"And I give up…" Kaname huffed. He was still trying to regain his lost breath and it hurt to be forced into this position. But once again he didn't mind being pinned by his uncle.

"Good." Rido stood and offered a hand to Kaname.

Kaname shook his head. "Just want to rest for a bit. You know catch my breath."

"Fair enough." Rido took a seat on the mat close to Kaname. "You're not as bad as I had you pegged for." Rido smiled.

"Thanks. Takuma, Shiki and I practice a lot together." Kaname ran a hand through his hair to brush his bangs off his sweaty forehead.

"Impressive. Well hopefully I can teach you something."

"I'm sure I still have a lot to learn." Kaname sat up an Rido admired the way his muscles rippled under perfect skin. "But right now I've got to go shower and change. I promised to meet Takuma in town. Can you take me?"

"Sure thing Kido." Rido stood and offered his hand again to Kaname. This time he took it and was hoisted to his feet.

* * *

Kaname strode into the coffee shop with Rido in tow. Just as he did every other time Rido went to sit on the other side of the room from his nephew. From that vantage point he could still watch Kaname but couldn't really hear their conversation. Kaname sat down with a huge grin on his face. "What is up with that face?" Takuma leaned forward.

"So good story for you. Actually it's more of an observation…" Kaname leaned back in his chair and grinned even wider. "It feels amazing to be pinned down by Rido."

"OHMYGOD! Spill."

"Well there isn't much to say but damn it's hot to have him straddling me all hot and sweaty."

"Who made the first move? I can't wait to tall Shiki.

"He did."

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Yes way." Kaname nodded and smiled even wider.

"And why isn't he sitting over here with us? Hmm?" Takuma looked over his shoulder at Rido.

"Because he pinned me when we were sparring."

"You little fuck!" Takuma took a swing at Kaname but the Pureblood just smacked the fist away. "You have me going! I was so happy finally thinking something went on! I mean fuck it's been long enough!" Takuma was practically shouting.

"Sush. I don't want Rido hearing."

"You would deserve it! Damn! I was totally excited and everything. Damn Kaname. You give me such fantastic mental images for nothing."

"You're such a perv." Kaname attempted to scowl but it was just too funny and he ended up laughing.

"And you're such a tease." Takuma smiled. "Hey you want to go see Shiki? He's at work just around the corner."

"Sure. Just let me tell Rido." Kaname stood to go to his uncle but a hand stopped him.

"Chill we'll be back in a few."

"Okay. Let's go." Kaname felt so bad ass sneaking out of the coffee shop. Once out in the street the two Vampires took off running.

The pastry shop was almost empty when the two dashed in. "Hey!" Shiki beamed when he saw them.

"Hi ya cutie." Takuma winked.

"Where's your sexy body guard?" Shiki asked Kaname.

"Still I the coffee shop." Kaname felt a small twinge of guilt.

"Oh damn. Going against the rules. Hot."

"Speaking of hot." Takuma leaned casually on the counter. "Our little Romeo over there sparred with Rido and got himself pinned."

"Damn… how'd that go for you?"

"Managed to keep my cool." Kaname smiled. "But you should see him shirtless…" Kaname heaved an over dramatic sigh. "Totally killer."

"I bet. So when you making a move on him?"

"Oh not that again." Kaname rolled his eyes. His phone started to ring. "Ooops guess Rido noticed." Kaname made a face then answered it. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Rido growled.

"Around the corner."

"Where around the corner?"

"At the pastry shop." The line went dead. "I think I'm in trouble."

"Least he's hot." Shiki winked. They all jumped when the door banged open.

"Kaname we're leaving now." Rido stared his nephew down.

"O-o-okay." Kaname threw his friends a worried glance. "Later guys."

"Byeee." The two said in unison.

Rido stalked back to the car. The ride back to the mansion was filled with one long awkward silence. Kaname got out of the car and raced into the house. He just wanted to get away from Rido. He knew that his uncle was angry and he didn't want to see that. But Kaname wasn't lucky. Rido slammed his nephew into the wall. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What?"

"Why did you just wander off like that?"

"I went to go see Shiki."

"You should have told me! When I didn't see you I panicked! What the hell were you thinking. You could have been killed!" Rido shook Kaname.

"I didn't think it was that serious."

"Well it is. Don't you dare do that again!"

"O-okay." Kaname stuttered. He'd never seen his uncle this angry ever!

"Fine." Rido pushed away from Kaname and stormed off. The younger Pureblood just stood there and watched his uncle leave completely puzzled by what had just happened. Shaking his head he moved off toward the library with the intent to find something good to read and waste the rest of the day.

The huge cases full of silent books greeted Kaname when he opened the double doors. This was one of his favorite places to be. No one bothered him here and it was easy to just forget you were a Pureblood if you choose the right book. So Kaname choose a nice thick leather bound book of Greek Myths. Flipping through the old pages he wandered over to the window and took a seat on wide ledge. Looking up he saw that the gardens were splayed out before him and it being spring meant that all the flowers were in full bloom.

The colors were amazing and Kaname was distracted as he let his eyes wander over them. Then he caught sight Yuki running through the flowers. It looked as if she were laughing. Kaname smiled. The book in his lap called to him and he started reading. The young Pureblood was so absorbed in the tale of Hades and Persephone that he did not hear the door open. SO it was a complete surprise when a lovely voice chimed. "Kuran Kaname… so nice to finally meet you." Kaname's eyes darted to the silver haired woman leaning on the book shelf. He leapt to his feet.

"Hio Shizuka!" He bowed. "It is a pleasure. I've heard so much about you." Kaname felt a little uneasy around her but he had to endure.

"If you heard it all from Rido…" She leaned in to whisper, "Don't believe it all." She smiled and to Kaname she looked pretty.

"It's a shame we have not meat before now."

"Indeed. Rido speaks very highly of you. Says that you are progressing in your studies quite well."

"I suppose I am."

"But you'd still rather be at school with your friends. Ne?" She walked to the window and looked out.

"Ya… I still miss it."

"I can imagine. I had a very hard time as well when my parents pulled me from regular schooling. In fact I never got over it. It made me decide when I have children they can stay in regular school as long they want. Their Pureblood studies will be done after school."

"Lucky them. Wish my parents were so understanding."

"All the Kurans are so traditional." Shizuka laughed.

"Tell me about it." Kaname leaned on the wall next to Shizuka. He couldn't imagine why his uncle hated this woman. She was so nice…

"So, Rido tells me you two have started to spar. He has some skill, but weaknesses to go along with it." Shizuka looked to Kaname with a smile on her face. "I'll be moving in here till Rido and I marry. So I'll have a lot of free time. If you would like… you and I could also spar. And if during that I happen to tell you some of Rido's weaknesses it would be a mere slip on my part." She let out a giggle. Kaname's grin was huge.

"That would fun." This was going to be fun.

"Perfect! Oh I am so glad we get along!" Shizuka hugged Kaname.

"Dido." Kaname hugged back.

"Shizuka!" Rido barked.

"What?" She answered and pulled away from Kaname.

"Did you get all…" Rido pulled up short when he saw that Shizuka was with Kaname. "Kaname."

"Rido-Sama." Kaname bowed and bit his lip.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was reading."

"Leave." Rido barked. He was still very angry at Kaname and it showed.

"As you wish, Rido-Sama." Kaname grabbed his book. "It was a pleasure to meet you Shizuka-Sama." Kaname mad to bow but Shizuka pulled him into another hug.

"I hope to be seeing a lot more of you Kaname." Bowing to his uncle Kaname ran from the library almost in tears. He hated having Rido angry at him. And it wasn't even anything serious!

"Are you normally so harsh with him?" Shizuka asked as she took a seat on the window sill.

"No. But he wandered off without telling me where he was going while we were in town. It was reckless. And why were you talking to him?"

"He's still young. Everyone needs a chance to be reckless, don't be angry when I'm sure you did the same thing when you were younger. As for why I was talking with him… simple. I wanted to meet the nephew that you speak so much about. I find him adorable." Shizuka looked out the window and watched Yuki running about. She had met the youngest Kuran earlier and played in the same garden as well so it was nice to see Yuki still enjoying the flowers.

"Hmm. Well please refrain from seeing Kaname often. I would hate for you to corrupt him." Rido didn't want to talk to Shizuka anymore. He felt like vomiting at the idea of her and Kaname spending time together. He spun to leave the library.

"Why do you hate me?" Shizuka asked in a low voice.

"I hate the fact that I have to marry you." Rido left.

Shizuka just sat at the window and watched the pretty Kuran play in the garden. _How I wish I were but a child again. I would not have to deal with all of this…Being a Pureblood sucks! Having to act all prim and proper. Why do I have to do this so young!_ Tears stung in Shizuka's eyes and she felt jealously gnaw at her. _I wish I had the life Kaname has. He doesn't have to get married anytime soon!_ Shizuka rubbed the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to pull herself together. Now that she was living with the Kurans she had to keep her guard up all the time. There would be no time for her to mourn the loss of her old life. She had to do what was expected of her even if she did not want to. She had to bear all the bruises on her heart simply for the blood that ran through her veins.

* * *

Ta-Da! Thank you ever so much everyone for the nice comments! I'm going to do my best to update in a more timely manner!


	3. Chapter 3

Ta'Da! It didn't take me forever this time… although it is short… I hope you likey though….

* * *

Bruises

**Chapter 3: Make Up**

Having grown tired of reading the Myths Kaname just lay on his bed thinking. He still couldn't figure out why Rido was so angry at him. It's not like he'd done something stupid. He'd just gone around the corner to see a friend… what was so bad about that? And it sucked having Rido angry at him. Kaname knew he really shouldn't mind, because if it were his father instead of Rido he wouldn't care. But this just sucked. Even though Kaname didn't think he'd done anything wrong he decided that he should probably just apologize to avoid having Rido mad at him much longer.

A knock came at Kaname's main door. Raising his voice so it could be heard Kaname yelled for them to come in. A few seconds later Rido was leaning on the door frame to Kaname's room. Propping himself up on his elbows Kaname was able to look at his uncle. _He looks totally hot standing there._ Kaname thought as his uncle jerked his head so that he could get a strand of chocolate hair out of his face.

Little did Kaname know but his uncle was also checking him out. It was an extremely provocative sight that was before his eyes. Kaname was spread out on the bed, his hair had been ruffled from laying there, and now that he was propped on his elbows… _Stunning…_ Rido lost his train of thought for a second. Sighing Kaname lay back down as he said, "Come to lecture me again for running off and being a bad little boy?" Kaname didn't mean to be sarcastic… it just came out that way.

"As a matter of fact yes." Rido walked over to the bed and sat next to his nephew who refused to make eye contact. "Listen… Kaname I wanted to apologize or what I said and did earlier. I should have explained myself first." Kaname's eyes flicked to Rido's. "When I realized you were gone I panicked. And when I found that you were close and unharmed I was angry that you hadn't let me know you were leaving the shop."

"But why? Why did you get mad that I didn't tell you?" Kaname sat up and faced his uncle.

"Because I didn't want anything to have happened to you. Purebloods are rare enough as it is ad hunters and Vampires are always pulling stunts to try and kidnap us. You're still young so you don't know the full extent of your gifts which makes you a perfect target. When I didn't see you or Takuma in the coffee shop I was afraid someone had taken you." Kaname's heart beat fast at the emotion in Rido's voice. Did he actually care that much about him? It was so… cute. "So I'm sorry I raised my voice to you. I was only concerned for you." Rido stood and ruffled Kaname's hair. "Hope you're not mad at me." Rido smiled. Kaname jumped to his feet and embraced his uncle.

"Gomennasai Rido. I won't do it again." Kaname said into his uncle's chest.

"Good." Was all Rido said as he hugged Kaname back. They stayed like that for a few minutes then Rido reluctantly pulled away. "I would like to ask a favor. Please stay away from Shizuka."

"Why?" Kaname's brow creased into such an adorable look.

"Because I would hate for her to…"

"Relax. She's nice. I rather like her… you're lucky to have her." Kaname Smiled and patted Rido on the shoulder.

"I don't even know what to say to that." Rido rubbed the back of his neck.

"Just give her a chance."

Rido just sigh and left his nephew's rooms. Kaname watched Rido leave. It was nice to know that he wasn't in trouble anymore. And now he knew that Rido at least cared for him as a nephew if he had gotten so angry about today. It was sort of endearing.

* * *

The setting of the sun left the world blanketed in the silver of the moon. Kaname smiled as he walked through the gardens. It had been a while since he had just walked through them. Lessons were going to be starting soon and he would be stuck inside for most of the night… but he didn't want to think about that right now. Right now he just wanted to walk around. He had a few minutes of peace all to himself then he heard footsteps. Turning Kaname saw Shizuka walking toward him. There was a smile on her face and the moon light seemed to make her long hair glow. "Hello." He smiled.

"Hey Kaname." She hugged him. "Rido sent me to come find you and bring you in for lessons."

"Ugh! Lessons. I just want to skip."

"Then skip." Shizuka laughed.

"Hmmm… only if you come with me." Kaname took her hand.

"Depend on where we're going."

"The lake. It looks amazing at night." Kaname's eyes glowed.

"Okay!" The two took off running into the night away from the glowing lights in the window. Since their backs were to the house as they ran they didn't see a figure watch them leave.

Rido's knuckles turned white as he gripped the window sill. He should have known this was going to happen! _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Well at least you know he won't be back for lessons! Should have seen this coming. After all they are so much alike! Damnit!_ Rido spun away from the window and took a calming breath. _I can always talk to her later… yes I'll talk to he later._ _Or we could always talk now… Kaname's not going to miss lessons._ Rido thought as he walked out of the mansion and headed toward the lake.

The two young Purebloods sat on the bank of the lake looking at the reflection of the stars on the glassy surface. "This is amazing…" Shizuka smiled and looked sideways at Kaname.

"I know right. Yuki and I always used to sneak away and come here when we were bored." Kaname looked at his new friend.

"You're going to marry Yuki when you're older right?"

"I sort of have to." Kaname shrugged.

"I know how you feel. At least she loves you and wants to marry you." Shizuka lay down and looked up at the stars.

"Don't you want to marry Rido?"

"Not really. I had a boyfriend that I had to leave behind to move here. I had to give up my whole life just for the sake of this marriage."

"Wow. That sucks."

"Yup. But at least I made a friend out of it." She looked at Kaname and smiled.

"Uncle Rido isn't all that bad. I'm sure he'll get used to you. Just give him time."

"Yes. Time… I have an over abundance of it."

"Same here." Kaname lay next to the silverette.

"Would you want to do something with me in two days. It'll be my birthday." She propped herself up on an elbow and looked at the brunette.

"Sure! How old are you going to be?"

Shizuka blushed and murmured, "Twenty one." Kaname sat bolt upright.

"What? You're younger then I am!?" he gaped at her. She groaned and lay back down covering her face.

"Yes…"

"Holy cow! That's crazy! Ad you're marrying Rido?"

"I know! That's why I'm so scared! He's over three thousand years old and I'm… I'm practically a child!" Kaname's heart did a weird flip in his chest. If Rido had agreed to marry Shizuka even though she was so young… the surely he wouldn't frown upon a relationship with me… Kaname shook his head. _Wrong train of thought. Stop it!_ "What are you thinking about?"

"Huh? Nothing." Kaname said quickly.

"There are two thing that could have just crowed your mind with that look…" Shizuka smiled and leaned close.

"Oh really? Try me." Kaname smiled challengingly.

"Either you were thinking about being in a relationship with me since I'm close to your age… or… you were thinking about Rido since he has no qualms with being in a relationship with some your age." She smiled triumphantly when Kaname blushed crimson. "So it's one of those. I can tell you which one I think it is."

"Guess." Kaname challenged.

"I think you like Rido. Because he certainly has a soft spot for you." She giggled as Kaname's eyes flicked away. She had guessed right. "That is so cute!" She clapped her hands!

"Shut up." Kaname half smiled and gave her a light shove.

"Don't push me!" Shizuka laughed and pushed back.

"Then you can't push!" Kaname tackled Shizuka and they were soon rolling around I the grass laughing.

That was when Rido came. "Glad to see you're having so much fun skipping lessons." Kaname bolted to his feet at the sound of Rido's voice.

"Uh… um…" Kaname stuttered.

"I stole him away. Talked him into skipping." Shizuka said as she brushed grass and dirt off of her jeans.

"We can talk later, Shizuka. Come on Kaname it's time for lessons."

"Okay…"

"Go get 'em tiger." Shizuka whispered into Kaname's ear and smacked his butt.

"Oye!" Kaname glared at her and she just laughed.

"That is not behavior befitting a Pureblood." Rido lectured.

"Gomennasai." Kaname bowed. Then followed his uncle back indoors for lessons.

But he just couldn't focus on what his uncle was teaching. Kaname's thoughts kept going back to the thought that Shizuka was indeed younger than him and society saw Rido's and her marriage as acceptable… so didn't that mean he at least had a chance with his uncle? Shizuka didn't seem opposed to it. _Maybe if I find her boyfriend they can be together and I can be with Rido._ Kaname liked that idea but the point still remained that Kaname was unsure if his uncle loved him in that way.

While throughout the lesson Rido couldn't get the image of Shizuka and Kaname rolling in the grass laughing. Was there something going on there? He hoped not because he would end his engagement right away to keep Kaname to himself even if the boy would never love him the way he did. But that would be a disgrace to the family… _But what if I brought in her boyfriend? Surely that would distract her. And he's low enough where it would be acceptable to higher him as staff…then she would leave Kaname alone._ Rido liked that idea. He would get started on that tomorrow. Right now he still had another hour alone with his extremely adorable nephew.

* * *

Again sorry this was so short… I sort of had to end it here or else it would have been too much skipping around and it was going to bug me. But fear not the next chapter shall be full of fun and it'll hopefully be longer!


	4. Chapter 4

Bruises

**Chapter 4: Birthday**

Two days… that would be more than enough time, Kaname told himself. So he stayed up late that day and poked around on the internet… made a few calls… and finally got the right number. The next night he called. After an hour worth of conversation Kaname hung up and smiled. "This is just perfect! She'll just love this birthday gift!" Kaname punched the air and celebrated internally before he got up and walked to lessons.

* * *

It was a beautiful evening when Shizuka woke up on her birthday. This was going to be a fun day, after all Kaname had promised to do something with her. She hoped out of bed and started to get ready. When she finished she went to fin Kaname. After searching his room and the library without success she decided that she would just go downstairs.

A group of three boys stood at the foot of the grand staircase. Shizuka paused for a second before she spotted the familiar wavy haired boy. Kaname turned and beamed at her. "Happy Birthday!" He bounded up the stairs and met her half way. "Hope you don't mind but we're going into the town tonight with Takuma Ichijo and Shiki Senri."

"That's splendid." She smiled and hugged her new friend. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"Anything for you." They were now in front of Kaname's friends. "Shiki, Takuma… this is Shizuka."

"Hi!" Takuma beamed.

"Hello." Shiki bowed slightly.

"Okay. Let's get going. We should still have enough time to eat then go to the movies." Kaname said.

"Is Rido coming?" Shizuka fidgeted.

"Nope. I talked him into letting us go by ourselves. He said since we'd be in a group that we would be fine." Kaname didn't mention that he had to practically bribe his uncle to allow this.

"Perfect."

"What is Rido doing for your birthday?" Shiki half smiled. "Perhaps a little something special tonight?" He nudged Shizuka lightly with his elbow and winked.

"Er… I should have mentioned that we get a pit perverted." Kaname blushed slightly.

Shizuka let out a laugh. "Like I'd care. And no. Rido doesn't even know it's my birthday." Shizuka walked to get her coat. "Besides…" her back was to the boys and she smiled. "We don't even sleep in the same room." She turned to the and laughed at their expressions.

"No way!" Takuma's jaw hung open.

"Yes way. He doesn't like me much…" she chewed her lip. "Pretty sure he likes Kaname more than me and not just in the nephew uncle way." Shizuka smirked. It was so easy to fluster boys. "So are we leaving?"

"Oh… ya. I've got the keys to Rido's car." Kaname pulled them out of his pocket.

"What did you have to do to get those?" Takuma asked.

"Begged him."

"Bet he liked that."

"Sure." Kaname rolled his eyes and they left off to town.

The four sat in their normal coffee shop and had a light breakfast while they talked. Kaname kept checking his phone and answering texts. "Okay well we should get going so we can catch the movie." Kaname prompted.

"What movie are we going to see?" Shizuka asked.

"Oh you'll like it." Shiki smiled.

They walked the three blocks to the small theater and bought their tickets. The small theater was dark and it looked like it was just going to be the four of them. Smiling Kaname picked a seat near the back in a corner that was dark. Shizuka sat next to him. Shiki and Takuma choose seats off to the right. "Why aren't they sitting with us?" Shizuka asked in a low whisper. "Do they think we're going to do something?" She giggled.

"No. But they're going to be doing something." Kaname smirked. Shizuka's eyes opened wide.

"Really? So they're like a thing?"

"Yup." Kaname's phone buzzed again. "Sorry I've got to take this." He got up and left. Shizuka slouched in her chair as the previews started. She heard someone come into the theater and assumed that it was Kaname coming back. So when a stranger took a seat next to her she turned to say something. Then she took in the person's face. "Akatsuki!" Shizuka threw her arms around the boy's neck and hugged him.

"Hey Shizuka." He said and kissed her.

Kaname walked back into the theater and sat by himself. _Perfect. Everything was working out perfectly. It had been a little annoying to find Akatsuki… but it was totally worth it. Now Shizuka has her boyfriend near. It felt oddly pleasant to know that he had just done Shizuka a favor._ The only thing that Kaname had to worry about now was how Rido was going to react.

When the movie ended Shizuka went over hand in hand with Akatsuki. "Thank you." She gave Kaname a one armed hug.

"Any time." Kaname smiled. "So what are you two going to do now?"

"Um…well Akatsuki said that he had a place in town. So I was wondering if it was okay if I went to hang out with him for a while…"

"Sure. I'll just hang around here. Just give me a call when you're ready to head back." Kaname smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Shizuka hugged him before leaving with the ginger haired Vampire.

Takuma and Shiki left back Takuma's house so Kaname was left on his own for a while.

Rido had been working on trying to find Akatsuki Kain. Tonight was his lucky night… he had just found the young Vampire's number. This was going to be awkward but it he got Shizuka distracted and out of the house that would be less time she'd be spending with Kaname. So he dialed.

"Who's calling you this late at night?" Shizuka taunted as she grabbed Akatsuki's phone off the coffee table and looked at the display. She paled at the number.

"Who is it?"

"Rido." Shizuka gulped. Akatsuki froze.

"How'd he get my number… you don't suppose Kaname set us up?"

"He would never!"

"Then how the hell did YOUR fiancé get MY number?"

"Just answer it!" Shizuka felt sick. Had Kaname set them up?

"Hello?"

"Is this Akatsuki Kain?" Rido's deep voice asked.

"Yes. And you are…" Akatsuki tried to keep cool.

"Rido Kuran." Akatsuki felt a shiver run down his spine.

"What can I do for you Kuran-Sama?" Akatsuki's mouth felt too dry.

"I want to talk to you about Shizuka."

"Okay, listen I can explain." Akatsuki was going to waste no time on bullshit and just get to the point. He knew that he was in trouble. "The only reason I'm in town is so I could see Shizuka. Your nephew Kaname-Sama was the one who arranged it. I thought it would be okay. He said that it was going to be a birthday present to Shizuka then I could stay long term." Akatsuki said it all in one breath then he and Shizuka waited with baited breath for Rido's response.

Rido stared at the phone. Had he just heard that properly? "So… you're already in town?"

"Yes."

"With my fiancé?"

"Gomennasai Kuran-Sama. I won't see her again after tonight." Akatsuki bit his lip and closed his eyes. Shizuka hugged her lover close.

"That won't be necessary." Rido said. This was going to be easy so he replied with a smile on his face. "I was calling to ask you into town to stay with Shizuka. She's been unhappy here and I assumed that it would be nice to have you around. So Kaname arranged this?"

"Yes…" Akatsuki's jaw dropped.

"Where is Kaname?" Rido intended to find his nephew right this second.

"Um…" Akatsuki looked at Shizuka. "Where's Kaname?"

"Um… café probably."

"He's at the café."

"Perfect. If I could bother you for a favor I'd appreciate it if Shizuka could stay with you tonight."

"Really? I mean of course." Akatsuki felt giddy.

"Thank you. I'll be in contact with Shizuka tomorrow some time. Enjoy your night." Rido hung up and grinned. So Kaname had beaten him to the punch. But why? _Well I can just ask him when I see him._ Rido left toward town at a run. Kaname had the car so it would be pointless to take another car. After all he was planning on interrogating his dear nephew on the way back.

Sure enough Kaname sat in that café. Rido was quite happy that his back was to the door so the older Pureblood easily snuck up on his good looking nephew. "And you said you wouldn't be alone." Rido purred into Kaname's ear. The boy jumped in his seat and spun to look at his uncle.

"Rido." His eyes were wide. "Why are you here?" _Fuck… I'm in deep shit… and he's going to be mad at me again! This is really bad…_

"I heard you were alone." Rido took the seat next to Kaname.

"Oh… Well Shizuka just went to make a call. I'm sure she'll be back soon. No need to worry about me." Kaname bluffed and reached for his phone to text Shizuka and beg her to come save him.

"No she's not." Rido smiled. He was thoroughly enjoying this whole thing.

"Ya she is." Kaname was already typing out the text.

"Then why are you texting her?" Rido's had shot out and closed around Kaname's. The younger one shivered at the contact. Rido pulled Kaname's phone over so he could read it. "Just as I thought. Listen stop lying Kaname."

"But-"

"Let me tell you a little story. I had called Shizuka's old boyfriend to have him come in town so she would not be so lonely. And guess what I found out?" Kaname's eyes went to the ground and he flushed a deep scarlet. Rido thought it was the hottest sight ever. "My lovely nephew had beat me to the punch. Now I asked myself. Why would Kaname do that? Because it sure seemed like he had a thing for my fiancé. So tell me Kaname, why did you call Akatsuki into town?"

"Today was Shizuka's birthday and I wanted to surprise her… and I know you don't love her and she's only doing this for status. So I thought that she would need something to cheer her up. So I rented Akatsuki an apartment so he could be close to Shizuka." Kaname said still not looking at his uncle.

Rido was a bit surprised that Shizuka had not told him it was her birthday and he had missed Akatsuki's reference earlier due to the excitement. "That was very nice." Rido smiled. Kaname's head snapped up and his eyes were wide. "Don't look so surprised. Now come on. Let's head home. Shizuka is staying with Akatsuki for a while."

"O-okay." Kaname stood and followed his uncle out. "So you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. I'm proud of you actually." Rido pulled Kaname into a one armed hug.

Kaname just smiled as they got into the drives side. "So why were you calling Akatsuki into town since you didn't know it was her birthday?"

Rido was going to come up with a lie then he threw it out and opted for the truth. "Because I didn't want you two spending a lot of time together."

"Why?"

"It's complicated Kaname."

"I get it you don't want to tell me. Whatever." Kaname rolled his eyes. "I'm just glad I don't have to deal with you being angry at me. About this."

"Hmm. Well the only thing I am angry about is that you were alone. You could have called."

"But that would have ruined it all."

"You still don't get it do you? You could be killed for being careless." Rido looked at Kaname.

"I get it don't worry. But I'm willing to take the risk if it makes a friend happy."

"Sometimes you're incredibly stupid."

"And sometimes you're incredibly bitter." Kaname smiled as he spoke.

Rido shook his head. He knew that Kaname hadn't told him the whole truth about why he had called Akatsuki so he decided to pursue the point right now. "Why did you really have Akatsuki come?"

"I already told you." Kaname fought to keep from blushing. But he lost it under his uncle's intense stare.

"That wasn't all of it I'm sure."

"I wanted you to have free time." Kaname said softly.

"Why would that be?"

"Uh… so you could relax." Kaname was driving faster now. He just wanted to get back home so he could escape Rido's questions.

"Oh. Concerned for me? Why?" Rido was once again enjoying watching Kaname squirm.

"Cause you're my uncle."

"That's all?"

"Yup." Kaname pulled into the driveway.

"Kaname…" Rido was still watching his nephew.

"We're home." Kaname cut the engine and hoped out of the car. Tossing Rido the keys he started off toward the house.

"Kaname." Rido grabbed his nephew's are and spun him to face him. Kaname was blushing. "Is that really all?" Rido was hoping that Kaname would say that he had feelings for him… but that was nothing but a desperate hope.

Kaname looked at his uncle. Their faces were so close that if he so choose he could lean in and kiss Rido. But Kaname stood there and took a deep breath choosing his next words very carefully.

* * *

Hey all. In case you didn't see I have a poll on my profile about who should top first. Rido or Kaname. So you should vote! Cause I'll need it soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I'm sorry the page count on this is shorter than normal… but there's very little dialogue…. Sorry…. I'll try to make the chapters longer from here on out.

Also I'm sorry this is up this morning instead of last night… I've had shitty luck with uploading when I say I am… so sorry for the lateness but technology hated me last night and I was too angry to fix it…

* * *

Bruises

**Chapter 5: Test**

"No that's not all." Kaname took a deep breath and looked his uncle straight in the eyes. He wanted to confess so badly… _But if Rido doesn't feel the same then he'll avoid me… he'll probably tell my father… these feelings are unbecoming of a Pureblood! DAMN IT! _Kaname pushed aside his confession and said, "I care for Shizuka. She and I are going to be great friends and I want her to be happy." Kaname said in a monotone. Rido's heart sank. He had been so sure that Kaname was about to say something important. His heart would have hurt a lot more if he had known that it was his lessons on what was becoming of a Pureblood that had Kaname biting his tongue.

Then Rido saw a loophole he could use to his advantage. "If you care so much for her then why do you want to see her with another guy?" Kaname's heart sped up. Was it his imagination or had Rido just leaned in closer?

"Because… she…" Kaname couldn't come up with a plausible excuse that was true. So he lied and made the situation that was something more befitting a Pureblood. "She's your fiancé and I didn't want to get too attached to her." Rido frowned. "Good night Rido-Sama. I will see you for sparing tomorrow." Kaname shrugged out of Rido's grasp and walked away.

Rido stood alone for many minutes thinking over what had just happened. He had not missed Kaname addressing him formally had also hadn't missed the emotions flickering in his nephew's eyes. There was still something Kaname was hiding. He hoped that it was what he wanted to hear… but how was he going to get Kaname to admit it! _Fuck it. This isn't what I should do but this has been killing me for so long and I need to know._ Rido walked off toward Kaname's room he was going to make the first move. It was very unbecoming of a Pureblood but Rido didn't care he wanted this and if his suspensions were correct that so did Kaname.

But Kaname hadn't gone back to his room. He had walked out to the lake. The house just seemed to stuffy as he had walked toward his room. So he'd changed course and left to his favorite place. The stars were bright and the night was warm. It was quite which was what Kaname wanted. He had a lot of thinking to do.

Rido knocked on Kaname's door and when there was no answer he opened the door to find the empty quarters. His heart spiked in fear then he calmed himself with the fact that Kaname still had to be on the grounds. Rido would have gone after him, but he lost his nerve. He lost the thought that had made him want to confess to his nephew. So he went back to his quarters and put his mind to doing work.

The moon bathed Kaname in its silver light as he thought. He needed a way to test his uncle first before he confessed… but how? It was after dawn when Kaname finally had his idea so he walked back. Smiling Kaname crept toward Rido's rooms. He knew that he would be asleep by now and he had never known his uncle to wake up during the daytime so this would be absolutely perfect.

Taking a deep breath Kaname stripped his shirt off and walked over to his uncle's bed. Rido lay tangle up in the sheets sleeping peacefully. Kaname grinned wolfishly as he pulled his pants off and stood with just his boxers on. His heart was hammering as he crawled onto the bed and over to his uncle. With shaking hands Kaname pulled the sheet from Rido's torso. His eyes drank in the amazing sight of Rido's toned body. Leaning down Kaname pressed his lips to Rido's sternum. Then he trailed his kisses up to his neck so he could nip and suck on his uncles bite spot. Still half asleep Rido moaned softly as Kaname continued to attack his neck. Rido's scent danced in Kaname's nose and it was absolutely intoxicating. Moving Kaname straddled Rido's wide hips, placed his hands on his chest and leaned down to press a lip full on his lips. Rido's eyes fluttered open and Kaname smiled. Rido seemed shocked for a moment then he relaxed and Kaname hoped that that meant he assumed he was dreaming.

Rido did indeed think he was dreaming which was why he started to kiss back and place his hands on Kaname's thin waist. This was a lot better than any of his other dreams were. It felt so real it was intoxicating. Kaname's heart pumped elation through his veins as Rido kissed him back! He couldn't help but be excited because it seemed that Rido at least wanted him physically. After a few minutes of heated making out Kaname straightened in his uncle's grasp and looked into Rido's mismatched eyes. Rido couldn't help but stare at his nephew who painted the most provocative picture in his boxer shorts straddling him. Rido moaned and thrust his hips up. A gasp was ripped from Kaname's mouth as he felt Rido's arousal rub against his.

Hands ran up Kaname's arms and roamed over his chest. Another moan filled the room. Then Rido rolled over and pined Kaname to the bed. He crushed their lips together in a searing kiss as his hands continued to roam over Kaname. He liked the way the boy squirmed under him, it felt so… right. Rido moved his lips to Kaname's neck as his hands slipped into the boy's boxers. Kaname felt his eyes roll back in his head at the pleasure his uncle was eliciting from him. All the dreams he had had about this moment couldn't compare to the bliss he was now feeling as Rido fisted him. Encouraged by Kaname's noises Rido moved his hand faster. It only took a few more strokes for Kaname to completely loose himself. He came with a loud moan. Rido smiled triumphantly.

The older Pureblood leaned back and raked his eyes over Kaname who lay sweating and panting on his bed. His dreams had never been this vivid… but he liked it. After Kaname had gotten himself under control again he moved and caught Rido off guard so it was easy to pin the older vampire down. "Your turn." Kaname smiled wickedly. That simple exclamation sent fire right to Rido's groin and he waited for Kaname's next move.

The thinner pureblood pulled the sheet back and Rido's pants down. Groaning Rido lifted his hips to make it easier for Kaname to remove his pants. Rido was still convinced that this was a dream because he could never imagine Kaname doing this in real life. While Kaname just smiled as he kissed down Rido's broad chest and over his muscled abs. He knew that Rido would wake up in the morning and assume that this was a dream because he knew his uncle would never act so unreserved if he knew that this was real. There would have been a heated debate to begin with but Rido had had no qualms going for it. Kaname's plan was going swimmingly. A loud moan ripped through the room as Kaname's mouth sucked the head of Rido's cock. Immediately a hand wrapped itself in Kaname's hair for the sake of having something to hold onto other then the bed spread. Kaname hummed as he took the whole of Rido into his mouth. The older Pureblood bucked his hips up as he gasped at the amazing feeling.

Kaname started bobbing his head slowly then as Rido started to moan louder he picked up the pace. Every now and then he'd scrape his teeth along the hard shaft just to hear the amazing sound his uncle made. The fun seemed to end too soon though. Rido gripped Kaname's hair and thrust completely into Kaname's mouth as he came. Kaname tried not to gagged but he hadn't been ready for what his uncle did so he gagged and couldn't swallow properly which allowed for some cum to dribble from his lips as Rido released his hair and relaxed back into the mattress. Sitting up Kaname wiped his mouth and pulled his uncle's pants back up before he stretched out next to Rido's warm body. "Did I do good Rido?" Kaname asked as he rested his head on his uncle's chest.

"You did amazing Kaname." Rido said as he pulled Kaname's lips to his for another long kiss before he rolled and pulled Kaname into a hug before going back to sleep.

The crafty young pureblood waited till he was absolutely sure that his uncle was asleep before he extracted himself from the warm embrace that he would much rather have stayed in. But he knew that would ruin all the fun latter on. After all he had gotten his answer hadn't he? Because no one ever lied in their dreams. He only hoped that his uncle really thought was a dream… after all he had only sort of believed that it would work. Rido was after all very clever so Kaname had been quite surprised that it had all gone so easily. The final test would be tomorrow at breakfast and he couldn't wait for that. But first things first… he had to text Takuma, Shiki and Shizuka first. The cock grin that was on Kaname's face as he pulled his shirt back on while he walked toward his room was priceless. If this really did all work out just the right way then he would have no problem making the first move because he knew that Rido was at least sexually attracted to him.

::Just tested Rido to see if he was into me…. He totally is.:: Kaname sent it to all three at once and lay down on his bed to wait for the replies. He was too hyper to even think about going to sleep.

Shiki ::NO FUCKING WAY! What did you do? Btw Takuma is reading this too.::

::I sort of snuck into his room… and well… it was fun and tasty.:: Kaname laughed at his response.

Shizuka ::No way! What did you do? Isn't he sleeping?::

::He thought he was sleeping. Lol. And I just had a little fun was all.::

Shizuka :: OH my gosh. I had better get a full report tomorrow! And thank you again for finding Kain-kun.::

::Any time. Sorry to interrupt… enjoy the rest of your night.::

::Thanks!! And I will!!!::

Shiki::After all this time and you sneak into his rooms during the day! was he awake?::

::Nope…::

Shiki::You pervert!::

::What?! People don't lie when they're dreaming… I used it to my advantage.::

Shiki::You're still a pervert.::

::Like you're any better.::

Shiki::Touché. But seriously are you going to make a for real move on him?::

::Ya. I've just got to plan it right…::

Shiki::Well start planning because I'm going to want details!::

::Ya. Ya. I'll keep you in the loop.::

Shiki::Excellent! Oh let me know if he realizes in the morning that it wasn't a dream.::

::Will do! Night!::

Shiki::Good night pervert!:: Kaname laughed at Shiki's and Takuma's final response. As he got ready to sleep he crossed his fingers that he had pulled this off perfectly and that Rido really did think he was dreaming.

* * *

Rido woke up as soon as his room started to darken. Right now he really didn't want to get out of bed… so he kept his eyes closed as he played through the dream he'd had last night. It had been by the best one in a while. It had been so real that he half expected to find Kaname in bed with him now. But it was just like every other dream he was alone. Sighing Rido sat up and looked around his slowly darkening room. He didn't give a damn that being in love with his nephew was totally unacceptable it was just the fact that he didn't know if Kaname really returned his feelings. If only his dreams were real… standing Rido stretched and walked into the bathroom. It would make things so much easier because he would know that Kaname returned his feelings! Last night Kaname had been such a tease without even knowing it! The way he looked him straight in the eyes as if he were about to confess then he goes on about Shizuka. Rido tried to suppress the anger that flared in his gut at the thought of her. She had Kaname's attention which meant that Kaname would never consider him… Rido ran a hand over his face.

If they weren't purebloods he would have already made a move. But as it was such a thing could and probably would go wring if he made a move on Kaname. If his nephew didn't return his feeling he would most likely go to Haruka and Rido would have to face the consequences that were destined to be horrid. It was a shame that memory modification didn't work on Purebloods or this issue would have been solved years ago. Rido turned form the mirror and got into the shower so he could get ready for the day. the only redeeming factor of today seemed to be the fact that he and Kaname were sparring tonight.

When Rido finally arrived at breakfast Kaname, Yuki, and Haruka were already there. Juri rarely ate with them so Rido wasn't miffed about her absence. He took his normal seat to the right of his brother and across from Kaname. The young pureblood seemed on edge. After a few minutes of silence Kaname looked at Rido and asked, "How did you sleep Rido-Sama?"

"Very good." Rido smiled as a whisper of his dream flitted into his head.

"That is good to hear." Kaname smiled and returned to being silent. Rido watched his nephew for a few seconds before Yuki started to go on about something completely random.

A few minutes later Kaname stood. "I'm sorry Yuki, but I have to leave."

"Where are you going?" Haruka asked his son.

"I promised to pick a friend up in town." Kaname said smoothly.

"Rido go with him."

"No need for Oji-Sama to come along. I shall not be leaving the car and I will be back here in a short amount of time."

"Very well hurry off then," Haruka dismissed his son.

"Rido-Oji-Sama, may I please use your car?" Kaname asked. Even though he could have used any of the other dozen cars that the Kurans owned he just liked his uncles the best.

"Of course." Rido smiled.

"Arigato." Kaname bowed then hurried off to pick up Shizuka. He was almost giddy with the fact that it seemed Rido really did believe what had happened last night was a dream. It seemed that the near impossible had happened! It was quite thrilling to have pulled off such a crazy stunt and Kaname was now ready to start his second plan of attach. But he would need a little help from Shizuka and since they would have the whole ride home to talk his night couldn't have started off any better! _Just wait till I spar Rido tonight!_

* * *

Again I'm so sorry about the short chapter….. but thank you to everyone who has reviewed and voted in the poll!! You guys are totally awesome!!


	6. Chapter 6

Oops… another long break between updates…. Sorry. But I tried to make it a little longer and not leave it with a major cliffhanger… well enjoy!

* * *

Bruises

**Chapter 6: Tease**

The young Pureblood could hardly contain his excitement! He had just arrived back from picking Shizuka up and they had talked the whole way. First Kaname had told her about what he did to Rido and she thought it was the funniest thing ever because she could never imagine Rido in that way. Then Shizuka told Kaname exactly what to do to best Rido in hand to hand combat. So as Kaname changed he ran through what Shizuka had told him and he smiled at himself. This could not be going any better. Kaname walked barefoot to the gym with just his loose black pants on.

When he arrived Rido was already there. Kaname walked in and smiled. "Hey Rido."

"Kaname… right on time." Rido walked over to his nephew. "I hope you had a good time picking up Shizuka." Kaname could tell this bugged his uncle.

"Of course. We had a nice little chat."

"About?"

"Oh this and that." Kaname grinned. "Shall we? I still have work I need to finish up for lessons tomorrow."

"Very well."

Rido and Kaname walked onto the mats and squared off. Kaname's heart beat fast as they started. He had his plan so he was ready when Rido pinned him the first time. But the second time Kaname moved and dodged as much a she could till he had Rido in the right position. Kaname ducked a blow and went into a crouching position that he could kick his leg out from and Rido fell to the mats. In a second Kaname was on top of him and pinned his hand above his head. Kaname rather liked this… he grinned down at Rido. "I do believe I won."

"But you cheated." Rido scoffed.

"Did not." Kaname moved his hips in a provocative way then leaned down to breath into Rido's ear and say. "I just think you're jealous you lost."

Rido had to bite down a moan. Kaname was being a tease and not even noticing it. This made him want to take his nephew right on the mats. But he pushed those thoughts out of his head and said, "You've been talking to Shizuka."

"So. I'm not cheating. I'm being resourceful." Kaname let go of Rido's wrists and instead placed his palms flat on Rido's chest.

"I say it's cheating." Rido was enjoying the view of Kaname shirtless and sitting on his chest. It was rather appealing. But he knew that Kaname would only be his in his dreams.

"I think you're a super sore loser. Let's try it again then." Kaname rolled off of Rido and onto his feet in one fluid movement. "Come on. Up. Up." Kaname stretched provocatively as Rido got to his feet. The younger Pureblood didn't miss the lust that flashed in his uncle's eyes and he smiled. It was working out perfectly.

The next spar ended with Rido on his back again. Kaname just smiled widely before he stood back up. "Do you want to go again? Or are we done for today?" Kaname looked at the clock. They had been sparing for a little over an hour now.

"We're done. You can go off and cause trouble elsewhere." Rido turned his back to Kaname as he reached for a towel. Kaname couldn't resist the opportunity presented to him so he walked over to Rido and leaned in so that his bare cheat grazed Rido's back. Instantly Rido stiffened.

"I still think you're a sore loser." Kaname breathed into his uncle's ear.

"And what makes you think that?" Rido spun to his nephew and looked him right in the eyes.

"Oh quite a few things." Kaname grinned. Rido fought down his urges so valiantly because right now Kaname was just being a tease! It was beyond frustrating because Rido just wanted to pin Kaname to the wall and make him scream in the best way.

"Well would you like me to show you what I can really do?" Rido purred and he wasn't talking about simply sparing.

Kaname suppressed a shiver as he replied, "I would love to see that sometime." Kaname spun and walked off. "See you later Rido."

Kaname left the gym feeling absolutely fantastic. On his way back to his room he ran into Shizuka. It was quite apparent that she had been waiting for the young Kuran. "So how was sparing?"

"It was very rewarding." Kaname smiled.

"So did it work?" She started walking along side Kaname.

"Indeed it did!" Kaname bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet.

"Oh my. What did he do?"

"That's the best part. Nothing! But I swear his eyes were glued to me! And damn it was fun to pin him."

"See I told you it works every time! Isn't it fun?"

"I could really get used to being on top." Kaname and Shizuka laughed.

"I always pinned you as bottom."

"Well… actually with Rido I wouldn't mind in the least."

Shizuka waited till they entered Kaname's quarters to ask. "With Rido y said… does that mean you've done it before?" She sat down in a chair and smiled.

Kaname turned to her with a wide grin on his face. "What do you think?"

"No fucking way! Was it with Takuma and Shiki?" Kaname nodded. "Damn I knew it! Your guys totally had that vibe! Gees Kaname." Shizuka laughed.

"And I already know about you and Kain." Kaname was enjoying this little game of bantering. It was something that he never really did… he didn't have that many friends that knew this much about him.

"Ya well we go way back… so I've probably got better stories."

Kaname laughed. "Sure. But somehow… I doubt that." Kaname walked off to go shower. Shizuka just giggled to herself as her friend walked off. Even though she knew Kaname was having fun teasing Rido she knew that he was also waiting for Rido to make the first move.

Rido was still down in the gym he was breathing heavily as he stroked his hard cock. Kaname hadn't even meant to tease him but damn did he do a good job of it! Rido had fought so hard to not jump the boy or at least kiss him! He let out a low moan as he remembered the dream from the night before. He thought of how nice it would be to have Kaname's lips around him right now. Rido imagined what Kaname would look like naked and spread out on his bed. Groaning Rido came into his hand. As his chest heaved he knew that he'd have to do something soon.

After all if it didn't turn out he could always move out with Shizuka. This had been gnawing at him for so long! He didn't know how much longer he could keep up the façade of being the concerned uncle. Tomorrow night they would have lessons for the week and he didn't care if the rest of his eternal life was ruined he Rido Kuran as going to make a move on his nephew. He had to or he was pretty sure he'd go crazy.

* * *

::You with Shiki?::

::Yup. What's up?::

::Okay so I spared with him last night. And a did everything I could to be a tease… plus I won a few::

::How'd you win? He usually kicks your ass!::

::Shizuka helped. It was so much to be on top…::

::Ya you would say that.::

::Haha. But any way. I wanted to give you a heads up that I'm going to do it tonight.::

::Do what?!!!!::

::Make a move.::

:::Oooooh! What are you going to do?::

::Um… not too sure yet… maybe just kiss him…::

::How cute. Oh Shiki says that's lame.::

::Well Shiki can piss off. I'm doing it my way.::

::He says that you should just jump him.::

::Hahahaha no.::

::I like your idea. Just test the waters::

::I've already tested the waters… maybe I should do something more…::

::Don't go too far::

::I know… well I've gotta go. Wish me luck!::

::Good luck. And Shiki says you should touch his dick.::

::lol he would tell me that. Laters.::

Kaname put his phone in his pocket and walked into the study that he had lessons with Rido in. His uncle wasn't there yet. Shrugging Kaname sat down and propped his feet up on the desk as he scanned through a book. A few minutes later Rido came in and damn did he look good. Like he normally didn't even have to try to look good but tonight he'd made himself look good. He wore a pain of slightly tight jeans and a button up black silk shirt that hung open at the collar. Kaname admired the way that Rido's dark locks framed the angular face. The younger Pureblood mentally smacked himself for staring and he went back to his book as he said, "You're late."

"I know. I ran into Shizuka on the way here. Sorry."

"You look nice. Going on a date later?" Kaname quirked an eyebrow trying not to stare as he looked back to his uncle.

"No… it's not like I'm dressed up." Rido sat down. He had purposely dressed nicely because he wanted Kaname attention tonight. So he was quite thrilled to see that Kaname was staring and checking him out. It gave him a little more confidence.

"Oh. Well. Whatever. So what are we doing tonight?"

"I was planning on picking up from where we left off last week."

"Fair enough. Kaname sat up and leaned over the desk s Rido laid out a few maps.

It was about halfway through the lesson and Kaname was working on a few questions while Rido pretended to read. He was actually trying to think of the best way to make his move… but everything just seemed not to work. But Kaname saw the perfect opening. Standing up we walked to the other side of the desk and leaned down next to Rido. "Can you explain this one to me?" He pointed to question. Of course he already knew the answer but he needed a reason to get next to Rido.

"Okay, well it's relatively easy to understand. Remember earlier I'd told you about the," the rest of his sentence was lost as Kaname crashed their lips together. Rido was in pure shock that he didn't know what to do as Kaname tilted his head for better access. Kaname felt fear rising up in him as Rido continued not to kiss back. After a long minute Kaname pulled back. Rido's mismatched eyes just stared at him and Kaname's veins were filled with fear.

"Gomennasai." Kaname bowed and mate quite the hasty exit from the room. He got out into the hall looked both ways to make sure it was clear then took off at a sprint toward the only place that he had ever found solace. Rido was still in shock a few seconds after Kaname left. He couldn't truly comprehend that Kaname had just… kissed… him. Rido stood and ran to the door but Kaname was already gone.

"Damn it!" Rido started walking off. He had to find Kaname.

Kaname was almost to the library when something came running full out toward him screeching. "OOOOONNNNNIIIII-SAAAAAMAAAA!" Yuki flung her arms around Kaname.

"Hey Yuki." Kaname tried to pry himself away.

"I've missed you. And you've been busy so I haven't been able to see you. How are you Kaname-Onii-Sama?"

"I'm just fantastic." Kaname tried to sound happy.

"No you're not." Yuki could always see right through him.

"Really Yuki I'm fine."

"Well I keep telling you if you need someone to talk to then talk to me…but you never do."

"Well you wouldn't understand."

"Yes I would. Have you forgotten I'm thirteen now."

Kaname laughed at his little sister. "I know. Maybe sometime soon. I'm going to go read now."

"Shouldn't you be in lessons though?"

"Oji-Sama let me out early." Kaname bluffed. But of course Yuki saw right through it.

"He never let you or I out early. What did you do?" Yuki pulled her brother's face down to her level.

"Nothing. Chill out Yuki."

"You kissed him!" She made a wild guess and she got her answer with her brother's blush.

"Ya. Now let me go."

"Are you trying to hide?" she looked over Kaname's shoulder to an empty hallway.

"No. I want to read."

"You are too hiding! Oh. Naughty Kaname!"

"Okay Yuki I hope you're enjoying this cause I'm not. I really just want to be by myself."

"Did he reject you?" Yuki's face fell as she looked back to her brother. She knew how much Kaname loved their uncle and she didn't want to see her brother sad.

"Something like that." Kaname stood up straight. "Can I go now Yuki?"

"Oh." Yuki looked very sad. "Yes. I'll see you later."

"Ya. I love you Yuki." Kaname bent and kissed Yuki on the cheek before he went into the library.

The silent books greeted him. All the lights were out and Kaname didn't bother to turn any of them on. he already knew where the book he wanted was. Making his way over to a window Kaname sat down in the brilliant moonlight and picked up his favorite book. Sighing in relief he started to read and he lost himself among the words on the pages.

The main door to the library creaked open. Kaname froze. Footsteps moved toward his window. "Kaname?" He relaxed at the sound of Shizuka's voice.

"At my normal window." He replied. A few seconds later and she was standing right in front of him.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you kissed Rido and were rejected."

"Were you talking to Yuki?" Kaname tried not to laugh. Yuki always knew how to fix problems.

"Maybe… so what happened? Are you going to try again. I thought you said he was totally digging you when he thought it was a dream."

"Ya I thought he was. And I asked him about a question so I could get close then I sort of kissed him and he just froze up."

"He could have just been in shock… maybe you should give it another go…"

Kaname laughed. "Ya right. I'll pass. He probably already thinks I'm a freak or something. I mean he's my uncle for crying out loud!!" Kaname rested his forehead on the window and looked outside. "I just don't know what I'm going to do now. It's going to be so embarrassing at meals and what not."

"Just relax. I'm sure it'll all work out." Shizuka gave him a hug. "I think I'm going to go se Rido… were you two in Rido's study?"

"Ya." Kaname turned to his friend and smiled. "Thanks."

"Anything for you." Shizuka smiled and left Kaname to his reading.

On her way towards Rido's study she ran into him. "Rido-Sama." Shizuka bowed.

"I don't want to talk to you now." Rido kept walking. Shizuka smiled to herself.

"Why are you in such a grumpy mood after being kissed by such handsome young Pureblood like Kaname?" Rido froze and slowly turned to his fiancé. "I would be ecstatic. Then again I suppose this just mean you don't return his feelings. What a shame…" She started walking off. Rido appeared in front of her.

"Don't you dare say I don't have feelings for him." Rido growled.

"Then why didn't you kiss back?"

"You'd be in a damn bit of shock if you were in my place."

"I doubt that." Shizuka egged Rido on.

"If you'd been dreaming about it for years and it finally happens it's a bit shocking." Shizuka smiled at Rido's outburst. Then Rido's red and blue eyes widened as he realized what he'd just said.

"Then why don't you go to Kaname?"

"Because I don't know where he is!"

"The library middle window on the west wall." Shizuka side stepped Rido and starred walking again.

"You won't tell anyone… right?"

"Did I tell anyone when Kaname told me of his feelings toward you?" She shot back.

"Arigato." Rido said before walking quickly toward where he knew Kaname would be.

This time when Kaname heard the door open he assumed Shizuka was back to tell him something so he kept reading. The footsteps made right for him so whoever it was knew he was here and the only person that did was Shizuka. Then the room was silent and Kaname knew the new person was leaning on the bookshelves to his right so he finished his page and closed the book. Rido was leaning against the tall mahogany bookshelves causally. Kaname froze in fear and swung his legs off the sill to sit facing his uncle. "Rido-Sama."

"Kaname."

"Um…" Kaname felt himself blush. Rido felt arousal flare in him as he took Kaname in. He was so cute bathed in the moonlight and blushing. "I can explain… about what I did." He chewed his lip as he tried to come up with an explanation. As he was thinking Rido walked casually over to Kaname. "Um… you see…" Kaname was having a very hard time thinking with Rido so close. Closing his eyes Kaname just gave up trying to think of a bullshit answer. "I've had feelings for you for a long, long time and I couldn't keep it in any longer." He opened his eyes and looked up to his uncle. "I promise I will never do such a thing ever again. I'm sorry for my rash actions." Kaname looked away embarrassed.

"Well if you did that I would be very sad." Rido moved closer and reached out to tilt Kaname's chin toward him. "You see it seems I've been hiding the same feelings as you." Kaname's eyes widened… was he hallucinating? Dreaming? "I love you Kaname." Rido leaned in and pressed his lips to Kaname's.

The younger Pureblood wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Rido's neck and kissing back passionately. Rido moved even closer intent on feeling every bit of Kaname. They made out for many minutes before the door to the library opened. The lights flipped on and the two almost jumped apart. Then Rido leaned down to whisper into Kaname's ear, "It's Haruka. Come on let's sneak out, we can go back to my room." Kaname nodded and felt his cheeks burn red as he followed Rido and they snuck from the library. His heart was pounding fast Rido held his hand and they walked back to the older Pureblood's room.

* * *

Muahahaha I feel so evil leaving that as the ending! But I was going to leave it at the point that Rido walks into the library…. So ya… but I've got some very naughty plans for our boys in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm really sorry this is short…. But it's nearly the end of the semester so I'm swamped with work. But I'm going to continue to update the chapters will just be shorter. Sorry…. But I hope you still enjoy them! I promise to make them good!

* * *

Bruises

**Chapter 7: So Close**

Kaname could hardly keep his joy down! Rido liked him! Rido had kissed him in the library! He had come after him and now they were going back to Rido's rooms. He just smiled and couldn't wait because he knew this was going to be fun.

Rido on the other hand was still fighting a silent battle. He knew that this was horribly wrong. Kaname was his nephew… but for some reason it felt right. Kaname tugged Rido's arms and the Pureblood stopped to look at his nephew. He confused glance was met with a kiss from Kaname before Kaname started walking again tugging Rido after him. Shaking his head Rido picked Kaname up and ran the rest of the way to his rooms.

After setting Kaname down he closed and locked the door then pinned his nephew to the wall. He attacked Kaname's lips and leaned against the younger keeping him in place as he moved a leg between Kaname's. A small moan escaped Kaname's lips at his uncle's movements. Rido grinned encouraged by the noises Kaname was making. He moved his lips down Kaname's throat and nipped at the sensitive skin. Another moan escaped Kaname's lips, he was in heaven and Rido's lips felt so good!

Kaname let his hands wander one tangled in Rido's hair the other slid down to rest on Rido's hip. The older Kuran ground his hips against Kaname's eliciting a hiss of pleasure. Getting bored with this Rido lifted Kaname up and brought him over to the couch and set him down before kneeling between Kaname's legs. Then he started unbuttoning Kaname's shirt. When Rido had undone Kaname's shirt and slipped it from his shoulders Kaname reached and undid the buttons of his uncle's shirt. When Rido was shirtless as well Kaname leaned down and captured Rido's lips while letting his hands run over Rido's toned frame.

Again Rido was moving this time he undid the button and zipped on Kaname's jeans before tugging them. Getting the hint Kaname bucked his hips up so Rido would pull his pants and underwear down. Kaname hissed as his throbbing erection was exposed to the air. That hiss quickly turned into a moan as Rido's tongue darted out and licked the head of Kaname's cock. Pale hands wound into chocolate tresses as Rido continued to tease Kaname by licking and biting lightly on and around Kaname's cock. When the young Pureblood couldn't take any more he groaned, "Rido… please!" And thrust his hips toward Rido's mouth. Smiling and locking his mismatched eyes with Kaname's hazy deep crimson ones Rido took Kaname's entire length into his mouth. Kaname's head fell back and he gasped in sheer pleasure.

Rido pulled back. "Is that what you want?" He teased.

"Kami yes!" Kaname looked down as Rido once again swallowed him whole. He started bobbing his head slowly then as Kaname started to whimper more and squirm Rido picked up the pace. "Rido-ah… I'm close…mmmm…" Kaname mumbled out and Rido sucked hard as he deep throated Kaname and swallowed around the length. With a moan of "Ridoooo." Kaname shot his load down Rido's throat.

"Good?" Rido asked as he leaned forward and kissed up Kaname's chest.

"Very good." Kaname leaned down for a kiss. As he kissed Rido he slid off the couch so he was kneeling in front of his uncle and he started to undo Rido's pants. He could feel Rido's arousal through the pants and Kaname smiled as he trailed his lips down Rido's jaw to his neck where he bit hard enough to leave a mark. Rido let out a his first in pain then in pleasure as Kaname's warm hand wrapped around the base of his hard length. The combination was amazing.

"My god Kaname that was hot." Rido said. He was sort of egging Kaname on.

"What was amazing?" Kaname asked innocently and as Rido was about to answer Kaname bit down again and ran his hand up Rido's length and twirled his thumb around the leaking head.

"That…" Rido groaned. The wounds had already healed and Kaname was kissing Rido again. Suddenly Rido pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked as he saw something flash in Rido's eyes.

"Quick put your clothes back on." Rido Stood and started to redress. Kaname was about to ask why then a second later he felt his father approaching and he leapt up pulling his clothes on and making himself look presentable. Rido waved his hand at the door and the lock clicked open. He threw an apologetic look at his nephew as Haruka knocked then entered. His eyes swept to his brother then to his son.

"Why are you here Kaname?" Haruka asked in a surprised tone. He couldn't for the life of him guess why his son would be here so late.

"I had to talk to Rido-Oji-Sama." Kaname blushed and hoped that it hid the dusting of red that the passion had put on his cheeks.

"Oh. About what?" Haruka's brow furrowed.

"Stuff." Kaname ducked his head.

"I see." Haruka was a little hurt that Kaname was more comfortable talking to Rido then him. Turning his gaze back to his brother Haruka spoke. "I need to speak with you Rido."

"Very well." Rido nodded then turned to Kaname. "We'll have to continue our conversation another time then." Rido tried to convey his apology through his eyes as he cracked a small smile at his nephew.

"Okay." Kaname stood and bowed. "Oyasuminasai Rido-Oji-Sama. Oyasuminasai Otou-san." Kaname bowed and walked out of his uncle's room a little disappointed. They had been so close! Yet he was a little afraid that his father would find out. _What would he say? Would he forbid it?_ Kaname felt a pang of fear run through him at the thought.

"What can I do for you Haruka?" Rido lounged in a chair by the fire.

"I wanted to talk to you about Kaname. Which seems fitting that he was here. What was he talking to you about?" Haruka sat across from his older brother.

"This and that."

"Rido you can trust me. He's my son I won't embarrass him." Haruka was rather concerned.

"Relax, it's nothing bad. It's just about his friends. You know how that goes. He's still young." Rido tried to pass this imaginary conversation off as unimportant.

"I pray that he's not taking the same path as us." Haruka said and Rido was unable to guess what emotions were behind his brother's statement.

"What would be wrong with that?"

"Rido, he's young but I don't want him to be stupid. I don't want him to make the same mistakes as us." Haruka ran a hand through his hair.

"So you're say what we had was a mistake?" Rido was hurt. After all these years and Haruka could still cause Rido pain with this subject. _Why don't you just stab me in the back again! It'd hurt less then you still bringing up the first time you did._

"No. Not at all. I just don't want Kaname to have to live like we do… to have to hide… I would never wish that upon him." Haruka sounded mournful. "Funny that we should be touching upon this because I came to tell you that I thought Shizuka was getting a little too close to Kaname and that it could turn out bad." Haruka looked to Rido.

"It's true that they've become good friends."

"Rido they're practically the same age. Don't you worry at least a little of what could happen if something goes on between them." Haruka was worried and not just for his son but for how that would reflect on Rido in the eyes of the other Purebloods. Rido wanted to laugh.

"Don't worry I've got both of them under control. If anything does happen I'll be sure to take care of it." Rido said reassuringly. Haruka breathed a sigh of relief. From the way Rido spoke it sounded like Kaname would not have to live the way that Haruka and Rido did.

"Okay. That's all I was worried about. I don't want something like that to reflect badly on you onii-san." Haruka stood with a smile.

"Thank you for your concern Haruka." Rido smiled back at his brother and at the same time felt a pang of guilt because after all he was going behind Haruka's back to be with Kaname.

"Oyasuminasai Onii-san." Haruka bent down and brushed a kiss across Rido's lips.

"Oyasuminasai." Rido replied as his younger brother left.

He leaned his head back against the chair and breathed deeply. There had to be a compromise somewhere between having Kaname and not hurting Haruka. Or even for that fact Kaname. It had never occurred to him that if he had a relationship with Kaname that it would most likely end the way Haruka's and his had. He didn't want to put Kaname through that because Haruka was right it was no way to live. Yet Rido didn't know if he could give Kaname up… He closed his eyes and thought. There had to be a way to avoid the hurt that this would bring. There was also the fact that Shizuka knew and it didn't seem that she cared… he might be wrong but was she encouraging him? It was all so confusing and the only thing that kept popping into his head even though he knew it was wrong was the image of Kaname squirming naked on his couch. Rido shook his head and opened his eyes. "Forgive me Haruka… I swear I won't hurt him… not the way you hurt you. I would never inflict that pain on the one I love."

* * *

I promise once term ends I'll have nice long chapters for you all! Just bare with me another two weeks!


	8. Chapter 8

First off when I said two weeks I think a lot of you took it as I wasn't going to update for two weeks… I should have made myself clear. You all have to deal with my (painfully) short updates for two weeks.

Secondly…. irmina was nice enough to point out that I had made a typo. I feel so dumb and it totally ruined the ending of last chapter. Grrr! Rido's last dialogue should have read like this::

"Forgive me Haruka… I swear I won't hurt him… not the way you hurt me. I would never inflict that pain on the one I love."

I had it as "… not the way you hurt you." Ugh! So sorry! I even read over it to make sure it was good! Anyhow thank you so much irmina!!!

Again this is a short chapter. Sorry…

* * *

Bruises

**Chapter 8: Dominance**

"Tell me you're not jerking my chain!" Takuma stared open mouthed at Kaname who had just told them what had happened last night with Rido.

"I swear to you." Kaname said with a grin.

"He's lying." Shiki said.

"No he's not." Shizuka leaned forward. "I would like to believe this was partly my doing. After all I did prompt Rido to find Kaname." She smiled.

"You did?" Kaname turned to the silverette.

"I didn't tell you?" she looked upset with herself that she hadn't. "Well I did. After I left you in the library I ran into him in the hall. He was looking for you and I just gave him a shove in the right direction." She gave an overly girly giggle and leaned closer to Akatsuki.

"Thanks." Kaname laughed.

"So if you really did," Shiki waggled his eyebrows up and down, "Why isn't he sitting with us?"

"I dunno… I asked if he wanted to. But he declined." Kaname shrugged and looked over his shoulder. Rido was staring at him. Kaname gave him a small smile before turning back to his friends.

"Probably knew we'd be talking about him and didn't want to face the embarrassment." Takuma hid his smile behind his cup of tea.

"Oh I doubt that." Kaname smiled knowing that his uncle was quite good at keeping his cool.

"SO… why didn't you guys do it?" Shiki asked bluntly. Kaname forced himself not to blush at the question.

"Because." Kaname tried to shrug it off.

"Because why?" Shiki was not going to let it drop.

"Fine." Kaname's eyes flashed. "Because my dad came in."

"Oh shit! No way!" Takuma and Shiki exclaimed at the same time.

"Are you serious?" Shizuka sat up and started open mouthed at Kaname.

"Yup." This time Kaname failed t keeping his face completely devoid of blush and his cheeks tinged a light pink.

"Did he get a hint at what was going on?"

"No. he just wanted to talk to Rido and since we'd sensed him ahead of time we were decent."

"Damn that was a close call." Shiki giggled.

"You're telling me!" Kaname let out a light laugh.

"So are you going to try again."

"Shut up. Conversation over." Kaname blushed deeply this time. he didn't want to talk about his love life anymore. Shizuka laughed.

"Nope. We're not done yet." Shiki leaned in and locked his eyes on Kaname with a wicked grin.

"It's only fair. We don't all share our private life." Shizuka said and Kaname threw her a look that clearly said 'thank you'.

"Ya cause Kaname already knows what Takuma and I do."

"Shiki. Shut it." Takuma elbowed the other.

"What it's true." Shiki shrugged. "He was part of it half the time."

"Shiki!" Takuma was completely mortified, even if it was the truth.

"What?"

"We're leaving! You're being totally embarrassing." Takuma stood and dragged Shiki with him. "It was nice to see you all. But Shiki and I apparently have to go have a lesson on manners." Takuma's face was flaming red. Kaname tried not to laugh. Takuma had always been the conservative one… at least in public.

"Oh goody. I do love your… _lessons_." Shiki smiled. "Bye all!" The younger and shorter Vampire let himself be led out of the café. Leaving Shizuka, Kain, and Kaname to laugh.

"Those two are such a funny couple." Kain shook his head.

"Indeed." Kaname shook his head. For awhile he had missed being around them when the two decided to date exclusively but now that he had Rido… well that had changed quite a bit.

"Looks like we crashed the party." Shizuka looked at Kaname and they laughed.

"Eh. Whatever." Kaname didn't mind so much. "So are you two staying together tonight?" Kain nodded and Shizuka just smiled. "Well then you two should get to it. I dare say our little get together has taken up enough time."

"You sure?" Shizuka cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh course. Go have fun. I'm sure once leave Rido will be over…" Kaname smiled.

"Okay. Well good luck then." Shizuka stood and hugged Kaname.

"It was good to see you again Kaname." Kain shook Kaname's hand. "And thank you." Kain was still thanking Kaname for letting him and Shizuka be together.

"Anytime." Kaname nodded to the two as they walked out. It was not more than a minute before Rido slid into a vacated seat at the table.

"Senri and Ichijo seemed to be off in a hurry."

"Oh. Yes Shiki pissed Takuma off by… um… letting some information slip." Kaname smiled. "So they had to leave. Then Shizuka and Kain left to go enjoy their night." Kaname shrugged.

"Hmm…" Rido ran a hand through his hair. "So are you ready to head back?" Why was he so nervous? He shouldn't be acting this way.

"I suppose." Kaname slid to his feet and followed his uncle to the car.

They were silent for a while in the car. Kaname just looked out the window and tried not to say anything stupid. Rido felt increasingly uneasy. He felt like every second he did not say something was a second wasted. There was so much he had to explain… "Kaname." Rido finally blurted out his nephew's name.

"Hmm?" Kaname turned to look at Rido.

"Listen about last night…" Kaname felt his heart freeze. Was Rido about to take back what he had said? Was he just going to ignore it?

"What? Are you taking it back?" Kaname tried not to let his recently developed bad mood seep into his question. For some reason the idea that Rido was taking back last night made him bitter. Had his father figured it out and told Rido to back off?

"No. not at all!" Rido said hurriedly. How could Kaname eve think that. The younger Pureblood sigh in relief. "I was only wondering if… you were serious. It's just I don't want to press myself on you if you don't want it or if this is just a passing fancy I don't want to ruin the future if you're going to drop this in a few months." Rido forced down bitter memories. He really didn't want to have another shattered future with one that he loved…

"Well if you call my eight year crush on you as a passing fancy… then I guess you're right I'm not serious." Kaname said in a serious tones with a teasing edge.

Rido's eye's grew wide. "Eight years?"

"Do you have an issue with it?" Kaname was quite happy that he'd done such an admirable job hiding his sinful desires all this time.

"Not at all… I was just unaware that your feelings went so far back." Rido smiled. "So its not a passing fancy?"

"No. And I don't foresee it ending in a few months. Well not as long as I can help it. I've wanted this for so long that now I have you I have no intensions of letting go." Kaname was staring at Rido. "And I swear that I'll keep this discrete. No one at our house will find out and it'll be a secret to the public as well. As far as anyone will know you're simply my uncle." At this point Kaname probably would have promised Rido anything to keep him around.

"Well then…" Rido was absolutely elated at Kaname's confession and his promise to keep this secret. "I believe this might just work." Rido pulled into the garage.

"Fantastic." Kaname unbuckled his seatbelt and quickly climbed onto Rido's lap. Their lips locked and Kaname leaned into Rido's warm body. Tongues were soon fighting for dominance and as much as Kaname wanted to win he could not match Rido. So he gave up and let himself be dominated. Rido leaned forward and pressed Kaname back enjoying the control Kaname had just ceded. The two jumped when Kaname was pressed into the horn and it honked.

"Perhaps this isn't the pest place…"

"I concur." Kaname opened Rido's door and dragged his uncle out. Once the door was closed Kaname pinned Rido to the car and leaned in pressing into the car. He moved his leg between Rido's and rubbed it against his crotch. The older Pureblood wasn't ready to give up dominance so he moved his left foot behind Kaname's and spun so that he half tripped his nephew into the car so he could pin the thin boy down. Rido smiled at his accomplishment and ravished Kaname's mouth. As Rido moved his mouth to Kaname's neck the latter moaned and his head tilted back. It was amazing to be pinned and dominated like this. He had always been seme and now to be uke… it was rather thrilling if Kaname was going to be honest with himself.

"You want to move to my room?" Rido said in a heated tone as he nipped Kaname's neck.

"Only if Otou-san doesn't interrupt." Kaname smirked. "What did he want anyways?"

Rido pushed himself away from Kaname and took his hand to lead him off. "Oh he was worried that you and Shizuka were getting close and that you two might do something together…" Rido grinned crookedly. The irony of that whole situation was almost painful.

"If only he knew…" Kaname couldn't miss the fact that Haruka had interrupted something just to talk to Rido about Shizuka. _How would Otou-san react if he found out?_ This had been something that plagued Kaname since last night. And for the life of him he couldn't guess what would be his father's reaction. Perhaps Rido could guess. "How do you think he'd react?"

"What do you think?"

"Honestly I can't even guess…" Kaname shrugged.

"Well I don't think it would be harsh." Rido knew that Haruka would never be harsh with Kaname he loved the boy so much. Even if he found out the his brother was with his son… surely Haruka would not act outrageous.

"Why do you say that?" Kaname was curious. It was obvious that Rido would know Haruka better than him after all they were brothers. But how could he possibly say that it wouldn't be serious.

"I don't know." Rido lied. "It's just a guess."

"Hmm… well whatever I really would hate to find out." Kaname blushed just thinking about how terribly awkward it would be. Right now he was just content to have his secret and forbidden relationship with Rido. He had waited what felt like forever for this and now that he had it his life was perfect. Kaname smiled to himself and moved closer to Rido's warm body.


	9. Chapter 9

Eeek sorry!!!! It's been so super long since the last chappy. But I'm all done with school and all moved back into my little room!!! Whoot. More time to write! So to make it up I wrote a nice long chappy and I hope you all like lemons and limes!! Cause I put a few in here to help make it up to you for such a long wait.

And I'm honestly sorry…. I can't remember if I replied to your kind comments or not… so if I didn't I'm sorry I'll reply to this batch. But I would like to thank you for all of the lovely comments!

* * *

Bruises

**Chapter 9: Sleep**

Rido's hand was warm around Kaname's as they walked through the silent Kuran mansion. Kaname couldn't keep his eyes off Rido as they walked. This was his wildest fantasy coming true. Kaname felt like he had to pinch himself or something just to make sure. No one was awake as they walked through the house. After all dawn was not more than an hour away. So it was okay that the two were stopping to kiss every now and then or that their hands were roaming hungrily over each other.

Quietly Rido opened his door and dragged Kaname in before he attacked Kaname's lips again. Kaname took an unconscious step backwards and was met by the wall. A small gasp escaped his mouth and Rido took that opportunity to invade Kaname's mouth with his tongue. The young pureblood let out a moan and felt his knees go weak at the pleasant feeling of Rido pushing up against him and crushing him to the wall. It felt so amazing to be dominated like this.

Kaname reached up and wrapped his arms around Rido's neck and pulled him even closer. Their tongues battled each other for awhile the Kaname willingly gave up and let Rido take control again. The older Kuran pulled Kaname's left leg up to his hip where it latched onto him. Then Rido began to grind himself against Kaname to relieve some of the pent up heat that had been pooling in his groin. Kaname tried to tilt his head back but slammed it into the wall. "Damn." Kaname cursed as he moved his head away from the wall.

"Would you prefer to relocate?" Rido purred as he kissed down Kaname's neck and sucked on the sensitive bite are making his nephew moan.

"Yessss." Kaname hooked his other leg around Rido's waist so that he could be carried to the bed.

Rido turned and sat on the bed so that Kaname was straddling his lap. Smiling Kaname ground his hips hard against Rido's. A gasp ripped from Rido's throat as his head fell back in pleasure. Thin fingers grasped the hem of Rido's shirt and tugged it over his head then Kaname did the same to his. Leaning close Kaname rubbed their exposed chests together as he licked and nipped at Rido's ear. The low moan that came from Rido let Kaname know that he was doing a fantastic job of teasing.

Even though he was totally enjoy what Kaname was doing Rido wasn't going to let Kaname have all the fun. His warm hands ran over Kaname's exposed chest and slowly inched down to the button on his jeans. Flicking the button upon Rido let out another moan as Kaname attacked his neck. Then Rido pulled down Kaname's zipper exposing his erect member and it was hard not to suspect that Kaname had known this was coming because he was commando. Smiling devilishly Rido took Kaname's cock in his hand and stroked it from base to head and swirled his thumb around the head spreading the precum around making it glisten. Kaname gasped and bucked his hips into his uncle's hand. It felt simply amazing.

Even though Rido was thoroughly enjoying himself he was debating on weather this should go all the way or not. As much as he wanted to he was unsure if Kaname was ready for that. Since as far as he knew Kaname was still a virgin. While on the other hand Kaname wanted nothing more the to go all the way with Rido. But he was unsure if Rido wanted that right now so he figured that he would let Rido decided what would happen tonight. Bared fangs brushed Rido's neck and he shivered as Kaname continued to tease him.

Rido ran his free hand up and down Kaname's spine causing him to shiver with anticipation. Kaname let out another moan and buried his face against Rido's neck as he tried to catch his breath. It felt absolutely heavenly. "Rido, please…" Kaname moaned out between heavy gasps.

"Please what?" Rido grinned as he slowed his hand on Kaname's cock. It was rather cute how Kaname was acting.

"Take me… please…" Kaname breathed heavily on Rido's neck making him shiver. Rido let out a long moan. This was going to be rather difficult after all it was what he wanted but Kaname was still so young… "Please…" Kaname nipped at Rido's neck.

"Kaname…" Rido gave up trying to completely restrain himself and he moved; throwing Kaname onto the bed and ripping his pants off before either could take a breath. "We'll take this one step at a time." Rido said into Kaname's chest. He kissed slowly down Kaname's well muscled chest biting here and there hard enough to leave marks for a few seconds before they healed again. Kaname was moaning and squirming the further down Rido went. He wanted to feel those lips around him again. He wanted nothing more than to release into that amazing mouth.

"Mmmm-Ridooo!" Kaname twined his fingers into the chocolate locks as Rido's tongue darted out and licked the tip of Kaname's erect member. Kaname's back arched off the mattress as he gripped the sheets and moaned.

Rido let Kaname slide all the way into his mouth and he sucked hard. This drove Kaname wild and he gripped Rido's hair tightly. Rido bobbed his head letting his tongue go to work on the writhing boy. Loud moans and whimpers escaped Kaname's mouth even though he tried to bite them back and keep them quiet. Rido looked up and his breath was taken away as he saw Kaname biting his finger and face contorted in pleasure. His chest heaved and was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Rido moaned at the sight. Kaname let out a gasp as the vibrations hit him. Rido smiled and deep throated Kaname to swallow around him. With a low moan Kaname shot cum down Rido's throat. Rido moaned and swallowed it all with pleasure. Small tremors ran through Kaname's body as he came down off the high of his orgasm.

Rido was already kissing up Kaname's chest to lock their lips together again. Kaname moaned as Rido's tongue invaded his mouth and he could taste that last bit of himself on that tongue. Mixed with the saliva from Rido's mouth was pretty much the hottest thing ever. Rido leaned over Kaname and rubbed his still hard length against Kaname. Moaning again Kaname pushed Rido off him and onto the bed where he lay there waiting to finally have something done to him by the hottest Pureblood around.

With a wicked smile Kaname wiggled down do his lips were breathing hot air onto Rido driving him crazy. Moving his left hand up Kaname dug his thumb nail into his index finger till to bleed and he let his blood drip onto Rido. The older Kuran moaned and looked down at Kaname when the smell of blood hit the air. But his skin tingled and hummed when Kaname's blood made contact with his cock. Immediately his already sensitive length hummed with even more awareness. When Kaname was satisfied that Rido's length was covered with enough of his blood his tongue darted out and licked a little bit off. Rido fisted his sheets. Kaname continued to lick and tease Rido till his dick was clean of blood then Kaname finally deep throated him in one movement. Rido's back arched off the bed and he thrust into Kaname's mouth.

Smiling Kaname moaned around Rido driving the older Kuran into a frenzy. Kaname felt that Rido was about to com so he wrapped his thumb and index finger around his base using them as a makeshift cock ring. Rido felt his body shake about to come but at the last second he didn't and he was left in that feeling the second before he came and he was seeing stars. Kaname pulled back and licked the tip like a lollipop. "Fuck Kaname!" Rido was bucking toward the warm mouth.

"Relax… I'm getting there." Kaname smiled and deep throated him again. This time he took his fingers away and swallowed as Rido gripped Kaname's hair and came hard into his mouth with a cry of the younger's name. Kaname moved to sit up on Rido's stomach. "How was that?" Kaname asked running his hands all over Rido's upper body.

"Mind blowing." Rido pulled Kaname down for a deep kiss. They kissed lazily for a while and Rido rolled Kaname off him so they lay side by side in the bed still kissing. Kaname felt tired and heavy now. He pulled out of the kiss and looked at Rido with a smiled on his face.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Rido kissed Kaname again and pulled the covers over them. "Good night."

"Good night Rido." Kaname snuggled close and tangled their legs together as he dozed off.

Kaname woke up when he felt Rido moving about in the bed. Kaname cracked his eyes open and smiled. "Good morning." Rido smiled at his nephew. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yup. I slept with the hottest guy ever." Kaname pulled Rido in for a brief kiss.

"Funny… cause that sounds just like my sleep." Rido sat up and pulled Kaname into his lap.

"Hmmm… You're too nice." Kaname kissed Rido's neck. "I've gotta go back to my room don't I?" Kaname was a little sad that he had to leave so soon but at least they'd see each other soon.

"Ya. We've got to be down for breakfast in forty-five minutes." Rido stroked Kaname's hair.

"Well we've got lessons tonight right?"

"Of course." Rido grinned.

"Perfect." Kaname kissed Rido again and slid off the bed to put his clothes back on. Rido just watched as Kaname slid back into his clothes. It was hot the way his muscles moved as he pulled on his pants and his shirt. "See you in a bit!" Kaname smiled widely as he slipped out the door and went back to his room.

Locking the door behind him and strolled into his bedroom to his closet so he could pick out clothes for the day. after showering Kaname got dressed and went to Yuki's room. "Onii-Sama!" Yuki jumped at her brother the minute he entered the room. "We going to breakfast together this morning?" She giggled as Kaname picked her up easily.

"As long as that's okay with you." Kaname kissed his sister's forehead.

"Of course Onii-Sama." Kaname set Yuki down and they walked hand in hand to have breakfast with the rest of the family. Yuki was excited because it had been a while since Kaname had come to walk with her to breakfast.

As they were walking down the grand staircase Shizuka was coming in the front door. "Shizuka-Sama." Yuki bounded down the stairs and hugged the other Pureblood. "Why were you outside so early?"

"I felt like taking a walk in the gardens."She bluffed.

"Oh that's fun! The gardens are ever so pretty at sunset." Kaname said as he reached the pair.

"Indeed." Shizuka smiled. "Did you sleep well Kaname?"

"I did indeed." Kaname flashed her a brilliant smile that clearly told he had fun last night.

"How lovely. Shall we go to breakfast then?"

"Of course." Kaname took Yuki's hand again and the three walked off to the dining room.

Rido, Haruka, and Juri were already sitting at the table talking. Shizuka walked over and kissed Rido on the cheek before taking her seat next to him. Kaname sat across from Rido and Yuki sat to his right. "Ohayō." Haruka greeted the three with a smile.

"How are you this morning Otou-San?" Kaname asked.

"I am fine. Thank you Kaname. And yourself?"

"Splendid." Kaname smiled and his eyes flicked to Rido unconsciously.

"Are you prepared for lessons tonight?" Haruka sipped from his tea cup.

"Of course. I finished my work yesterday."

"Splendid. I'm proud of you Kaname." Haruka nodded at his son.

"How about you Yuki are you ready for your lessons tonight?" Kaname started to eat as soon as his father was done talking to him.

"Yes sir! I'm allll ready!" Yuki bounced in her seat.

Kaname tuned out the rest of the conversation as his thought wandered off elsewhere. Every now and then his eyes would flick to Rido. Sometimes their eyes would meet for a second before they both resumed what they had previously been doing. It was very hard for Rido to keep his eyes of his lover because Kaname had dressed wonderfully tonight. His shirt was unbuttoned enough for his collar bone to be visible and it was very enticing. But he knew that he had to act normal. It wouldn't do for his to give the whole thing away right off the bat.

Juri on the other hand didn't hide her gaze that she kept focused on her oldest brother. Something was different about Rido today. He seemed so much more like his old self… like when they were younger… Her eyes flicked to her husband and he looked just the same. So it must be something else. Shizuka was also all smiles this morning and she and Rido were acting like a happy couple… Juri looked to Kaname and Yuki and was able to catch a small look exchanged between Rido and Kaname.

Breakfast was a short affair for Kaname. He soon excused himself by saying he was going to the library. Instead he went straight to Rido's study. There was still some time till lessons were to begin but that was fine with Kaname. He stripped of his clothes and sat in Rido's chair turning its back to the door. _My this is going to be fun._ Kaname thought as his hand ran down his chest and gripped his semi hard dick. Rido would be here in a few minutes and Kaname wanted to make sure he was ready. Kaname let images of last night play through his mind as he stroked himself. Rido was so sexy, the way looked between his legs…

The door opened and when Rido walked in he immediately smelled Kaname. "Ridooo… I need help!" Kaname whined out from the chair.

"With what?" Rido walked toward the chair.

"This…" Kaname spun the chair around so that Rido could see his current state. He was flushed and pumping his erection. Rido stopped dead in his tracks and stared. Kaname looked absolutely stunning and Rido wanted to take him right there as he was suddenly uncomfortable in his pants. Kaname smiled as moved a hand to his mouth and bit down on his finger to suppress a moan. "Ridoooo…" Kaname moaned out wantonly. The older Pureblood swallowed hard and resisted the urge to touch himself because of how delicious Kaname looked. "Can you please help me?" Kaname said in his best pouty voice. Rido couldn't say a word since his throat was suddenly dry; all he could do was look at Kaname in all his perfection.

Noticing that Rido was still frozen in place Kaname stood from the chair and walked seductively over to his uncle and ran his hands down the front of his dress shirt. Reaching the hem of Rido's pants Kaname tugged the shirt up so he could unbutton the whole thing and slip it from Rido's shoulders. "I guess I'll have to help you first." Kaname's eyes sparked with mischief.

Rido finally snapped out of his shock and whispered into Kaname's ear. "You don't know how enticing and hot you look."

"I could probably make a good guess from the way you're looking at me." Kaname purred as his hands roamed over Rido's exposed chest. "And you don't know what you do to me. I've never had these cravings before." Kaname licked up Rido's neck and around the shell of his ear. "I've always been a conventional one, fuck in the bedroom… but now I just want you to take me all over the house." Kaname bit lightly on Rido's earlobe.

Had Rido just heard him correctly. "Does that mean you've done this before?" Rido asked curiously as he wrapped his arms around Kaname's waist.

"Yes." Kaname blushed slightly, it was a little embarrassing admitting this to Rido.

"Oh?" Rido was quite taken aback. He pulled back and looked down at Kaname.

"What?" Kaname's heart froze. Did Rido not want him now? _Fuck! I just ruined it. Damn it!_ Kaname felt hurt. He had been so confident that Rido loved him and wouldn't care about this.

"Yup…" Kaname blushed deeply. "Guess that just killed the mood." Kaname walked back to behind the desk to put his clothes back on. He felt stupid now for having said that.

"Far from it." Rido was behind Kaname and pining him to the desk with his body. Kaname's heart jumped in his chest. "Now I just want you even more." Rido kissed up Kaname neck to finally crashed their lips together. As they kissed he lifted Kaname up so he sat on the edge of his desk. Legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck as Kaname looked for more contact with Rido. He started rocking his hips against Rido's and was satisfied by the moan he got in response.

Kaname tangled his fingers into curly brown hair and pulled Rido's face close to his. "Fuck me." He said in a lusty voice letting his other hand wander down to Rido's pants. A few seconds later and Rido was moaning as Kaname fisted him. He just wanted to take Kaname right then but he didn't want to hurt the beautiful boy before him. "Please Rido." Kaname leaned back on the desk and spread himself out seductively. He let out a moan as his right hand slid down his chest to touch himself. Rido groaned as he planted his hands on either side of Kaname as he steadied himself. The older Kuran took a steadying breath as his eyes roamed over the tempting boy under him.

"Kaname, not here…" Rido breathed hotly.

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because… it's an office…" Rido blushed a deep red.

"So. " Kaname propped himself up on his elbows so he could kiss Rido deeply. "Trust me. Please. I can't wait long enough to get to another room… it's either here or the hallway." Kaname tangled his fingers in Rido's hair and pulled him down into another searing kiss. "I'll be quiet I promise!" Kaname bucked his hips up against Rido's and the older Kuran lost it.

To hell with it all. Rido pulled out of the kiss and started undoing his pants. Kaname smiled because he knew he'd finally won! Reaching out Kaname took over and finished undoing Rido's belt, then he popped the button and pulled down the zipper. The dress pants slid to the floor followed soon by Rido's bowers. Kaname felt a flush of heat hit his whole body as he once again saw Rido fully naked. A small whimpering moan came from Kaname as he squirmed on the desk waiting for Rido to make his move.

After a quick thought of what he would use for lube his mind settled on the only thing he'd used in the past. Rido dug his thumb nail into his pointer, middle and ring finger deep enough to make each bleed. Kaname's eyes snapped wide open as the scent of Rido's rich blood hit the air. Then before he could comprehend why the blood was spilled Rido had slipped a finger into Kaname and the boy's back arched perfectly off the desk. Rido knelt down and took the tip of Kaname's erection into his mouth and sucked lightly at first then as he added a second finger he sucked harder. Kaname was trembling with the over load of pleasure that his uncle was giving him.

When Rido was quite certain that Kaname was ready he got back to his feet and cut his fingers again so that he could slick his cock. The suspense as Rido lined himself up was driving Kaname crazy. He didn't want to have to wait any longer! The Rido pushed all the way in one thrust. Kaname cried out in ecstasy. It felt better than anything he'd ever felt before. Rido had to stay still for a second afraid that he would lose it if he moved right away. But Kaname wasn't in the mood for waiting long and he started moving his hips after a few seconds. Rido's head fell forward so his chin rested on his chest as he breathed deeply to stave off his orgasm. "Kaname stop a second." Rido commanded as he placed a hand on slim hips and held them still.

"I can't you feel so amazing! Please move!" Kaname moaned out in a slutty tone.

"Just a moment." Rido leaned down and distracted his nephew with a long passionate kiss. When he broke the kiss he started to pump in and out of Kaname. The younger's head fell back on the desk as his eyes glazed over in pleasure. Thin finger gripped the edge of the desk to keep his body from moving as Rido thrust hard into him. Kaname let out a moan with each thrust because Rido had aimed right for the spot that made Kaname go insane.

"Mmm- Rido- I'm soooooo close." Kaname said between gasps and he touched himself with one hand while keeping the other firmly latched onto the desk.

Rido pumped in and out of Kaname faster because he too was close to his climax. The younger lost it first. His back arched off the desk with a perfect semicircle shape as he spilled white ropes of pleasure across his stomach. Rido was so entranced by the sheer pleasure on Kaname face and the clamping of muscles around his cock sent Rido over the edge. He thrust in deep and came filling his lover.

Pulling out Rido held Kaname close to himself and moved so he sat in his desk chair. Kaname nuzzled into Rido's neck and gave it a small lick. "You my love are fantastic." Kaname nipped his neck then kissed the same spot.

"And you are ridicules." Rido ran his hand through Kaname's hair.

"Why thank you. I hope you'll be able to keep up with me… I do have quite the list of places I want you to fuck me senseless at." Kaname licked Rido's ear.

"You're going to be the death of me if you say such things…" Rido smiled at Kaname and truly felt happy for the first time in what felt like a lifetime.

Kaname pulled back from Rido so he could look at him. His eyes darted over his dark curly hair that his hands caressed a second later to the perfect shape of his face. "You know you're handsome right?" Kaname's knuckles grazed over Rido's jaw line and down his throat to rest on his shoulder.

"Am I?" Rido tilted his head at his lover.

"Indeed you are. I'm lucky someone as lovely as you would even look twice at me." Kaname kissed Rido. "Thank you." Kaname felt over joyed to have Rido, the one he had dreamed of for years, finally in his arms. Finally as his lover.

"It is I who am lucky to have you." Rido hugged Kaname close and kissed both his cheeks.

"Does that mean I can skip lessons tonight?" Kaname smiled innocently at Rido.

"Depends… are you going to kiss me again?"

"Depends… are you going to give me tongue?" Kaname laughed at the shock that played on Rido's face as he proposed his question. Still smiling Kaname crashed his lips against Rido's opening his mouth inviting Rido into his mouth. The older Kuran's tongue slid in and started caressing Kaname's.

After a few long minutes of kissing Kaname moved off of Rido's lap and started pulling on his clothes. Rido watched Kaname for a few seconds before he too started to get dressed. Once fully clothed Kaname sat back on Rido's lap. They talked for a few hours kissing and lightly touching each other till it was time for their "lesson" to be over. So they returned to the dining room for dinner. Shizuka could hardly keep from laughing at the look on Rido's and Kaname's faces.

After dinner Kaname and Rido went separate ways. Kaname decided to turn in early so he went and picked a book out of the library to read before going to sleep. A few hours later Kaname lay tangled up in his sheets unable to fall asleep. He couldn't get his mind to calm his mind down. There was just so much to think about. So much had happened these last few days. At this moment Kaname felt like his life was perfect. He had everything he wanted. Scenes from the last few days flashed through his head and Kaname smiled to himself as he hugged his pillow close and closed his eyes again. _And this couldn't get any more perfect…_

* * *

There you go. So I lied….. it's not all that long… more like normal length. But I got distracted by my other fanfic that I'm actually posting the first chapter up to in a few. So check that out it's a Kaname and Zero fic!


	10. Chapter 10

Oops sorry for another long gap between updates. I had another chapter written but then I decided I wanted this stuff to happen now… so I rewrote chapter 10 (it's a bit short) and what I had is now chapter 11… so ya… enjoy! hehehe

* * *

Bruises

**Chapter 10: When the Past Bleeds to the Future**

There were so many emotions swirling around in Rido's head as he lay in his bed. Even though he was happy he felt that it was at the expense of something much greater. Never before had Rido been happy without losing something in order to gain it. So how had he managed to get Kaname? It really didn't fit into the pattern of the rest of his life. Kaname had been the one to make the first move really and all he had to do was admit his feelings. It was all rather easy… so Rido somehow felt that something bad was coming his way quite soon.

Rido let his head rest on his hand and sigh. _I suppose I should just enjoy it while I can… but that's what I did with Haruka… and look where that's gotten me._ Guilt twisted inside of him as he thought of his younger brother. What is Haruka found out? What if Kaname found out? He ran his hand over his face. Neither one could find out because either way it would spell disaster for him and that was not something that he would tolerate. Besides there was the wedding coming up… Shizuka knew about Kaname obviously and that was all he wanted her to know.

Rido sat quietly in the library as he read. The door opened and shut quietly but the Pureblood easily registered the noise. He knew who it was before his brother came around the corner of the bookshelves. "Hey Rido." Haruka smiled widely as he walked closer. Rido smiled at his younger brother. "What are you reading?"

"Just something for lessons." Rido marked his page in the leather bound volume and closed it.

"Oh…" Haruka walked over and sat on the arm of the chair. "You need a break?" Haruka leaned into his brother and nibbled on his ear.

"Depends… what did you have in mind for a break?" Rido cracked a grin at his brother.

"Hmm… well I was thinking that we could have a little fun." Haruka stood and walked to the window and sat in the wide sill.

"Don't tempt me." Rido growled as Haruka spread his legs.

"If you love me as much as you say you do then I wouldn't need to tempt you…" A sly smile twisted Haruka's lips.

A wolfish grin appeared on Rido's face as he stalked over to his brother. "If you promise to be quiet… I promise to make you feel good." Rido leaned down and breathed heavily in his brother's ear. He ground his hips against Haruka's leaner ones and ignored the guilt that blossomed in his heart. A low moan came from Haruka as he clasped his legs around Rido's waist and pulled their lips together.

"I promise to be quiet as long as you fuck me like you did yesterday." Haruka grinned and let his hand wander down to undo Rido's pants. Smiling deviously Rido unzipped Haruka's pants and pulled them down.

A wanton moan came from Haruka as his brother grasped his hard cock and started to stroke it. It wasn't long before Haruka was thrashing on the sill and begging to be taken. Rido was panting hard trying to keep calm. "Take me now!" Haruka leaned in and nuzzled Rido's neck.

"Just a second." Rido made to slice his fingers and prep Haruka.

The younger Kuran moved to fix his brother with a hard stare. "Just take me."

"I don't want to hurt you…" Rido looked at his brother.

"I don't care! I can't wait!" Smiling Rido cut his fingers and let the blood drip onto his hard member where he smeared it around.

Lining himself up Rido thrust forward and claimed his brother. Haruka gripped Rido's wide shoulders hard in his grasp. "Kami Rido!" Haruka's head fell backwards and rested against the window. His mind was blanked out at the moment as Rido moved in and out of him with a growing pace.

They were both getting close to release when the sound of the library door hit their ears. Rido straightened immediately. "After this you're mine for the night." Haruka nipped Rido's ear then they both started moving. "Rido? Haruka?" Juri walked into the library and peered around the shelves. Her brothers were sitting and reading together. "There you are. It's nearly time to eat. And it wouldn't do to have you late. At least not after all the lectures you've given on how it's rude to be late for meals." She smiled sarcastically at her brothers.

"Okay we're coming." Haruka said as he stood.

"Fantastic!" Juri bounced over and kissed Haruka lightly on the cheek before she took his hand and they left the library. Unease oozed down Rido's spine as he followed his siblings.

Everything was just unfair. He knew he was being selfish trying to keep all of this just the way it was. But he knew at some point the charade would have to end. After all it was already hard to keep this a secret from the rest of the household. It was going to get complicated very soon.

After dinner with the family Rido went for a walk on the grounds on the manor. It was almost dawn now but Rido didn't feel like going inside yet. So he let his feet walk him around the grounds. He had to think. The guilt was gnawing at him and he knew that he shouldn't be doing any of this. But at the same time he couldn't bring himself to stop. _What is wrong with me? I'm just going to hurt the ones I love!_ He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the sky. It was beginning to lighten as the veil of night was pulled away. _Tonight I'll go talk to him… I can't stand this feeling_! Rido hated the guilt that twisted his stomach.

"Rido! Rido! Rido!" Haruka couldn't help but moan his brother's name as he was pounded into. Rido's plan of attack had failed the instant he stepped into his brother's study.

But now the only thing on his mid was how amazing it felt to be inside Haruka and moving with such ease. It never seemed to matter how many times he went to his brother to tell him they were done they always ended up like this; Haruka bent over the desk with Rido thrusting into him.

"RIDO!"

The oldest Kuran's head snapped up. "Shizuka!" He was quite surprised to see his fiancé and his heart leapt into his throat as guilt washed over him.

"What. The. Hell! In your study!…… Is that…?" she took a few steps closer and her suspicion was confirmed. "Rido!"

* * *

And a short preview! From the next chapter (i want to try and have this up in a day or two)::

"Get off me." Rido growled.

"What's wrong?"

"My life is apparently wrong." Rido took a deep breath. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go pack so I can leave."

"Another business trip? But you only just got back…"

"No. Allow me to elaborate… I'm moving out."

"What! But why? Did I do something?"

"No… I'm… just leaving. Haruka doesn't want me here."

The happiest time of his life had just ended.


	11. Chapter 11

Bruises

**Chapter 11: Fresh Air**

"RIDO!"

The oldest Kuran's head snapped up. "Shizuka!" He was quite surprised to see his fiancé and his heart leapt into his throat as guilt washed over him.

"What. The. Hell! In your study! Is that…?" she took a few steps closer and her suspicion was confirmed. "Rido!" She saw the clear cracks in the fine wood from someone gripping it tightly.

"What?" Rido shook his head to get the last of the memories from his mind. He felt guilty knowing that he couldn't let his mind recall those memories.

"In your freaking study?" her eyes were wide.

"Shizuka…?"

"It reeks of sex! You're lucky I'm the first to come in cause I don't mind. But seriously clean up after yourself!"

"Um…" Rido flushed a deep red.

"You didn't know…" Shizuka clasped a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing.

"Know what?" Rido gave the silver haired woman in front of him a look that said he was in no mood for jokes.

"Oh goodness." Shizuka took a seat on Rido's desk and looked at him seriously. "You know you and Kaname have your fun…" Shizuka bit down a giggle. "That you leave scents and basically everyone can smell it especially since this is a house full of Purebloods."

Rido's brow furrowed. He knew that every Vampire had a scent but it never occurred to him that sex was a scent as well. "I see." This was a bit frightening to him. How had he never picked up on this before?

"But there is a simple way to clean it up."

"How?" Rido wanted to know. It would make his life so much easier.

"Well what Kain and I use is a sealing charm. It's basically put on each of us so that our scent doesn't spread. See." Shizuka shifted and flipped the hem of her jeans down so a small black insignia could be seen on her hipbone.

"And how is that invoked?"

"You have to say this long thing… I'll ask Kain for it. And then to seal it you have to kiss your partner where you want the seal to go. And it lasts forever unless you revoke it." Shizuka smiled. "It's super easy and very helpful. It makes public places a lot more fun." She smiled at the tinge of red on Rido's cheeks. "My gosh you're so easy to embarrass!" She hoped off the desk with a laugh. "Well I was just walking back to our rooms when I saw that your light was still on. and you might want to get your desk fixed…" Shizuka laughed. "I'll see you in the morning." Shizuka left the study.

She had been engaged with Rido long enough to have spent more than enough time around him to be able to gauge his expressions and moods. When she had walked into the study he had been thinking intently on something. It didn't seem to anything that pleased him because he had that little crease between his eyebrows. _What was he thinking about? _She ruled Kaname out because he seemed to smile about that kid like there was no tomorrow.

"Ridoooo…" Kaname stuck his head into Rido's office. It was empty. A small frown creased Kaname's face. He walked through the house looking for his lover.

Finally after checking all over the house Kaname concluded that Rido had to be on the grounds somewhere. So Kaname slipped on a light jacket and went to find Rido. Even though the grounds were vast Kaname hoped that he would find Rido by the lake because that was Kaname's favorite place. When the young Pureblood crested the hill he looked down and saw the silhouette of his lover by the bank of the lake. Smiling Kaname walked quietly to him.

Kaname wrapped his arms around Rido's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Hey." Kaname kissed Rido lightly on the cheek.

"Hey." Rido spun around so he too could warp his arms around Kaname.

"What are you doing out here?" Kaname leaned his head against Rido's chest.

"Just though I'd get some fresh air. I didn't expect to have someone looking for me. I would have left you a note if I had known you wanted to see me." Rido ran his hand through Kaname's hair then rested his chin on Kaname.

"I hadn't planned on seeing you first off tonight… but I don't know… I just suddenly felt like seeing you." Kaname smiled, it was comfortable to be in Rido's warm arms. Rido hummed his approval.

"So I was talking to Shizuka last night." Kaname shifted so that he could look into Rido's eyes.

"About what?"

"A seal that she and Kain use so that others cannot detect their scents on each other."

"Oh? That could be very helpful." Kaname's eyes sparked with excitement. "Do you know how to invoke it?"

"Not yet but Shizuka is getting for us now." Rido leaned down and kissed Kaname lightly. But the younger Kuran wanted none of that. Kaname wound his fingers into Rido's hair and crushed their lips tightly together for a second before he opened his mouth and darted his tongue along Rido's lips. Opening his mouth Rido pushed his tongue into Kaname's mouth taking control of the kiss. Not wanting to lose the battle for dominance in this kiss Kaname ground his hips hard against Rido and was rewarded with a gasp.

"ONIIII-SAMA!" Kaname and Rido practically leapt apart at the sound of Yuki's voice. They were both thankful that the moon wasn't bright tonight because they were both blushing furiously.

"Hey Yuki." Kaname leaned down and gave his younger sister a hug.

"I knew I'd find you out here. You're always out here." Yuki bounced on her heals. "Konbanwa Oji-San." Yuki made a bow to Rido.

"Konbanwa Yuki." Rido smiled.

"What were you guys doing out here?" Yuki turned to her brother and grinned slyly.

"Just talking." Kaname shrugged.

"Oh. Like how you talk with Shiki and Takuma all the time right?" Her brother easily heard the laughter she hid behind her words.

"What do you want?" Kaname asked flatly. Right now he wasn't in the mood for his sister's jokes.

"I wanted to ask you something actually…" Yuki folded her hands behind her back and looked shyly to the ground.

"Oh sure about what?"

"Um…" Her eyes flicked to Rido. "I'll ask you later…"

"I was just leaving actually. I have to go get something from Shizuka." Rido said. As he walked off he threw a look over his shoulder at Kaname. The younger got the message clearly besides he had intended to go sleep with Rido tonight anyway.

"So Yuki," Kaname took a seat in the grass. Yuki sat down too and leaned against her brother. "What's up?" Kaname slung an arm around her thin shoulders.

"Lots of things actually. But what I really wanted to talk to you about was our engagement." Yuki bit her lip. This was going to b awkward but she had to do it.

"What about it?" Kaname kept his cool even though he was nervous.

"Well since I figured that you and Shiki-San and Ichijo-San are…um…close," Kaname felt his heart skip a beat and his eyes widened. "Was it wrong of me to assume that you have no intentions of keeping me held strictly to the engagement. I mean I know I'm only thirteen and all but… there's this noble that I hang out with and he's awfully nice and super cute…" Yuki shifted so that she was now facing Kaname. "So I was hoping that you would give me permission to pursue a relationship with him." Yuki bit her lip nervously. She hoped that he assumptions about the manor of Kaname's relationship with his two friends was correct. She also hoped that Kaname would grant her request.

"Yuki…" Kaname stroked her cheek. "You don't need to ask me permission for such a thing."

"Really?" Yuki smiled broadly. "So is that a yes?"

"Of course."

"Oh Arigato Onii-Sama!" Yuki threw herself at Kaname and knocked him back on the grass where she continued to hug him. "You're the best!" She tilted her head up so she could look at Kaname's face. "Um… so are you and Shiki-San and Ichijo-San like together?"

Kaname couldn't help but laugh. She'd just seen him kissing Rido! "No. Not right now."

"So does that mean you were in the past?"

"Yes." Kaname had thought this conversation was going to be awkward but somehow it felt natural.

"That's cute." Yuki snuggled closer to Kaname. They hadn't spent time together like this for a long time. "So Onii-Sama what's new? I don't feel like going back inside yet… can we talk for a while?"

"Anything for you Yukie-Onee-Kun." Kaname kissed the top of her head.

"So you're seriously kicking me out of my own house?" Rido's mismatched eyes hid the pain he felt spectacularly.

"Rido I have too. I can't imagine what it's going to be like to marry Juri and have you around." Haruka on the other hand let all his emotions play in his eyes. Even though this was the best way he still hated it.

"It wouldn't be so hard if you had told her." Rido's voice was calm even though his heart was bleeding.

"No. it would just make things worse. You must have known that we couldn't be together forever…" Haruka had known it from the start… yet he had indulged in this sin and enjoyed it. To know that you were loved unconditionally had been such an alluring thing. But it looked like that love had just been banished.

"The only limits put on our relationship were set by you. Society be damned. I simply want to be with the one I love." Rido clenched and unclenched his fists.

"But we can't!" Haruka seethed.

"Because you make it so! You always spoke of going against what was expected of us. You always said that we would stay together no matter what others thought. You swore that we would be together forever!" Rido's voice let slip some of the hurt he felt.

"I'm sorry…" Haruka's eyes slid to the floor. He couldn't bare to look at his ex-lover and brother it hurt his heart too much.

"So you lied. You used me. And I was stupid enough to go along with it." Rido's fists clenched tightly into balls. He felt so incredibly stupid! He felt like some useless piece of trash his brother was throwing away.

"No. that's not it at all." Haruka felt his eyes sting. He had wanted to do everything he'd promised to Rido but he just didn't have the strength to do it. After all it was so much easier to follow the crowd and do what was expected. It bruised his heart but he had to… right?

"Oh it's not? So you're cutting me out of your life because it's what's best for me?" it felt like Haruka was gripping his heart tight enough to leave bruises there for decades.

"It's what's best for us all."

"Oh yes that's right you have a family now." Rido locked away every single feeling that he had ever had for his brother. He locked away the love they had shared and the moments that had made his life worth living. All went behind an iron door he swore never to open again. Haruka shivered at the coldness that was now in Rido's eyes. "Well then." He straightened to his full height. "I would hate to stand in the way of your perfect life. I'll leave you be then." Rido spun and left the room. If Haruka didn't want him here then he was going to honor that. He would leave till Haruka begged him to come back.

On the way to his rooms to gather a few items Rido ran into Juri. "Onii-San!" She threw her thin arms around his neck and hugged tightly.

"Get off me." Rido growled. Her touch made him feel tainted. What was it about this… thing… that made Haruka ruin their relationship.

"What's wrong?" Juri cocked her head to the side. She had never seen her brother this angry.

"My life is apparently wrong." Rido took a deep breath. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go pack so I can leave."

"Another business trip? But you only just got back…" Juri felt sad that her brother was leaving again.

"No. Allow me to elaborate… I'm moving out." Rido's blunt answer was far from and elaboration.

"What!" Juri was horrified! How could Rido just leave! "But why? Did I do something?"

As much as Rido wanted to pin this all on her… he didn't want to drag his sister into something she never knew existed. "No… I'm… just leaving. Haruka doesn't want me here." Rido pushed roughly past his sister and stalked to his room. When he got into his private quarters he let the anger sweep over him and take hold of his very being. He threw books from shelves, smashed chairs, over turned furniture. When his tantrum had abated he packed a few things in a bag before leaving.

The happiest time of his life had just ended. Haruka had just cut him out of his heart. Rido was on his own now, unwelcome in his own home. And why? Because society would not accept the fact that he loved his brother. It would have been perfectly fine in a noble family… but Purebloods were different. Always different.

It would be centuries before Rido returned to the Kuran mansion. Even then he would do it grudgingly and only because Haruka had informed him that he was an uncle to eight year old Kaname and newborn Yuki. Not wanting to be an outcast of the family Rido moved back to watch his niece and nephew grow. And to hide away his feelings and live a lie for the sake of his brother.

That was until he had found his feelings for Kaname… the love that Kaname showed him made the bruises on his heart dissipate. It raised his hopes for having a life worth living. The years since Haruka had severed their love Rido had lived on simply to run the family businesses and hope for something better. That something better had simply fallen into his lap and he still wasn't sure how it had happened. Somewhere between watching Kaname grow up and teaching the boy he had developed feelings that were forbidden… yet he was no novice to forbidden love. After all that was the only type he had known. Rido was given the second chance he had been striving for all this time.

But there was still doubt… after all Kaname was young and his mind was bound to change. Haruka was still in the middle of this Kaname was his son for crying out loud! And Juri… she still didn't know about what Haruka and Rido had shared in their youths so how would she take it if she ever found out? But Kaname seemed to not care about the consequences… as long as he was with Rido he was happy.

So for now Rido was content to just hold Kaname in his arms and be with someone who loved him unconditionally. Even if this was temporary Rido would enjoy it. Kaname would enjoy it. They would meet whatever came at them together.

Okie dokie incase you didn't get it the last chapter was a memory after the first part where Rido was reflecting on Kaname and him. When Shizuka walked in at the end Rido was just sitting in his study thinking (aka set up for the beginning of this chappy). Hope I didn't get you too worked up with it…lol


	12. Chapter 12

Eeep! Sorry about the long gap! It's summer vacation and summer vacation inspires lazyness! Slash I've been writing later chapters! I'm super excited cause I've got a fantastic plot twist coming up! And one of my favorite characters is going to debut himself quite soon! Yay! And I've been working on a one-shot. It'll be up soonish I suppose… that is if I don't decide to add more! hehe

Oh. P.s. Don't hate me too much…. But I do love good morning sex. Lol! And this is a short cahppy….

* * *

Bruises

**Chapter 12: Seal**

Pale fingers played over the dark seal that had just been placed on his ribs. Kaname smiled warmly at Rido who sat on the bed next to him. Kaname's hands reached out to play over the seal he had placed on Rido's hip. It was easy to see how content his lover was and it made Rido feel happy so he leaned down and kissed Kaname slowly on the lips. It was a long lazy kiss for a few minutes then Kaname reached up and wrapped his arms around Rido's neck holding him close. They broke the kiss and Rido just looked down at his nephew. "I love you." Kaname said and flushed slightly.

"I love you too." Rido kissed Kaname's forehead. Kaname pulled Rido down so that they were laying next to each other. Kaname rested his head on Rido's chest.

"You're so warm…" Kaname moved so that his whole body pressed up against Rido. "And I'm tired… making that seal took a lot of energy." Kaname's eyes were already drooping closed. "But it was so worth it. Just think of all the fun we can have." He nuzzled Rido's neck and kissed in softly before he fell asleep.

Rido pulled the blankets over them and held his lover close. He wasn't sure if he should be excited or scared with how far Kaname was going to go with having fun. It was bound to be pleasurable either way. As long as he had Kaname it wasn't going to be boring.

Rido was the first to wake up that night. The sun was still setting so the room was bathed in orange and yellow rays. Kaname was still curled up next to him sleeping so Rido just watched Kaname for a few minutes admiring how beautiful he was. Then he started to get bored and his hands started to wander. He figured he'd take a page out of Kaname's book and act wild for once. Rido watched angelic features contort for just a moment as he grazed his hand over Kaname's crotch. His hand slipped inside the waistband of Kaname's boxers.

A soft moan came from Kaname but the boy was still asleep as Rido fisted Kaname's member to full hardness. The Vampire let his mouth trail over Kaname's sleep warmed skin enjoying the intense smell of the boy. He could probably smell it for years to come and never tire of how amazing he smelled. Rido moved so that Kaname was on his back and Rido was straddling his hips. The smile that graced Rido's lips was one of love for the beautiful Pureblood under him. Yet Kaname was still asleep and this came off as more of a challenge to the older Pureblood.

Rido moved down Kaname's body kissing the smooth skin of the shirtless boy. He couldn't fathom what he had done to deserve Kaname because right now he was completely in love with him from the way his face looked while asleep to how hot he looked sleeping in just boxers. Long pale fingers carefully pulled down those boxers to reveal Kaname's erection. A loud sleepy moan came from Kaname's throat as Rido took his cock into his warm mouth. The sounds Kaname made turned Rido on even more and made him dedicate all his skills to his current task. Kaname was semi- conscious when a skilled mouth took his arousal all the way in. His chest started heaving as Rido worked him with tongue, teeth, and lips. Pure bliss flowed through Kaname's veins and he was still half asleep because he was afraid to fully wake up and loose the feeling of this dream yet he wanted release! God how he wanted release and he was so close! His hands slipped under the covers with the intent to finish what the dream could not but they found a mouth already there… red-brown eyes shot wide open as finger tangled in chocolate locks. "Ridooooo." Kaname moaned as he fisted his uncles hair tightly. Smiling Rido deep throated Kaname's cock and hummed around the length. "Oh fuck Rido!" Kaname slammed his head into the pillow as his back arched and his pleasure slipped down Rido's throat. "Rido." Kaname was panting hard now trying to catch his lost breath. Rido moved up so he could look down at the one he loved so much.

"Good morning." Rido pressed his lips to Kaname's smiling ones.

"Best fucking wakeup call EVER!" Kaname wrapped his arms around Rido's neck to pull him in for a long kiss. "You're amazing." He said before crushing their lips together. The kiss was broken a few minutes later when they needed air. "You still seem to have quite a problem though…" Kaname's hand snaked between them to rub Rido. "Since you're in such a frisky mood you want to fuck me in the shower?" Rido groaned. When Kaname wanted to talk dirty he did quite the spectacular job of it. "Can I take that groan as a yes? Or am I going to have to shower alone and have all the fun?" Kaname rocked forward and pressed his lips tightly to Rido's.

"Don't tease me. Or I'll make sure you won't be able to walk for a week." Rido's eyes sparkled.

"Actually I rather like that idea… if you can bed rid me for a week I'll gladly stay in your bed!" Kaname smiled brilliantly at his lover before springing out of bed and racing to the bathroom. Growling deep in his throat Rido Stalked after Kaname fully intending to make the boy pay for being such a tease.

The water was already steaming when Rido arrived in the bathroom and Kaname was just jumping in. Shaking his head at the boys speed Rido stripped down and followed his nephew into the warm shower. Rido moved up behind Kaname and wrapped his arms around his thin waste and buried his face in Kaname's neck kissing the wet skin. Smiling Kaname leaned back into his lover's embrace and purposely rubbed against Rido's erection just to hear him moan.

"Rido…" Kaname said in a husky voice.

"Hmm?" Rido opened his eyes and turned his head so his lips connected with Kaname's.

"Can you fuck me now?" Kaname breathed. He wanted it now and he know that it wouldn't be hard to get it.

"Gladly." Rido was facing Kaname and snaking an arm down to Kaname's entrance in a heartbeat. Heavy breaths filled the shower as Rido quickly and thoroughly stretched Kaname. Even though he wanted to bury himself deeply in the wet chocolate haired boy he knew he had to prep him or else he would hurt Kaname. And that was one thing he did not want to do.

"Please! I need you now." Kaname wrapped a leg around Rido's waist and thrust his hips forward to make sure his point got across.

Taking a deep breath Rido positioned himself then slowly pressed in. Kaname's head fell back to lean against the wall as a long moan escaped his lips. Lips that were already kissed bruised and slightly swollen. Lips that were soon covered by Rido's. When Rido was filling Kaname completely he held still and pulled back from the kiss. A disappointed whimper came from Kaname's lips. "I'm going to pick you up now. Wrap your other leg around my waist." Rido said and gave Kaname a second to process his request before his hoisted him up. Kaname's other leg wrapped around Rido's thin waist and his arms held onto Rido's neck as.

"Fuck Rido… that feels… amazing." Kaname panted out as Rido's cock was forced deeper into him and brushed his prostate sending a shiver down Kaname's spine. "I love the way it feels to be filled by you." Kaname breathed into Rido's ear before he nipped at it. Rido's whole body shook at Kaname's dirty words.

Rido started a steady rhythm lifting Kaname up and letting him fall onto his hard member. Each time Rido lifted him Kaname moaned at the friction their bodies were causing on his once again hard dick. Kaname rested his cheek on Rido's shoulder as he was impaled again and again. Kaname felt the tight coiling of his muscles as he was approaching orgasm for the second time that morning. Rido was feeling much the same and the beautiful noises Kaname made was making his thrusts become erratic as his release was so close. "Kaname. Kaname." Rido started to pant his lovers name as he thrust forward.

"Rido." Kaname said before biting down hard on Rido's neck as he came covering their stomachs in milky fluid that the water washed away. Rido could feel Kaname's muscles spasm and clamp tight around him and he thrust all the way in and spilled himself into Kaname's warmth as he moaned his name. A few minutes were spent with Kaname kissing Rido's neck and letting the water wash away the evidence of their passion as Rido remained inside him. Finally Rido withdrew himself and set Kaname down on unsteady legs.

"How did I get so lucky?" Rido mused out loud as he reached for soap.

"What makes you think you're lucky?" Kaname smiled at his uncle as he rubbed soap over himself.

"I have you." Rido kissed Kaname briefly.

"And that makes you lucky? Hmm… and here I was thinking I was the lucky one for having you." Kaname just loved the expression that was adorning Rido's face at the moment.

When they were finished showering Kaname put his clothes back on from yesterday and after a rather steamy good-bye raced to his room to change for breakfast.

"Haruka." Rido greeted his brother as he walked into his study.

"Rido." Haruka looked up for his paperwork and smiled as his brother. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a favor to ask of you." Rido went over and leaned against his brother's desk.

"Okay. Shoot." Haruka leaned back in his chair and looked at his brother. He couldn't keep his eyes from roaming over the perfect form of Rido's body. He resisted the urge to reach out and touch him though.

Rido could clearly see his brother's thoughts and stiffened a bit. "The Hunter's Association has contacted me and they need my help. So I was wondering if it would be possible for me to bring Kaname along." Rido held his breath hoping that Haruka would allow it.

"What type of mission?" Haruka was a little wary. It had always been him and Rido going on missions and now it seemed that Rido was going to replace him with Kaname. Jealously panged through him for a second then he felt stupid. Rido was simply bringing Kaname along to show him what a Pureblood had to do. Haruka smiled to himself. There was no reason to be jealous of his son.

"Standard really. A Nobel gathered a bunch of Level Es that were still fairly tamed and brought them away from society where he let them run rabid basically. So what we need to do is round them all up and capture the noble." Rido explained.

"Sure. How long will you be away?"

"Not more than a few weeks if all goes well."

"Okay. Have then Onii-Sama." Haruka smiled at his brother.

"Arigato." Rido bowed and went to find Kaname.

The boy was in Yuki's rooms. The two were sitting out on her balcony looking at stars and talking. Rido almost didn't want to interrupt but he had to. After all they had to pack and leave tonight. Coughing to announce his presence Rido walked onto the balcony. "Ojii-Sama!" Yuki smiled at her uncle. Kaname just looked over his shoulder and smiled at his lover.

"Kaname. I actually came to tell you I have some news."

"What?" Kaname turned to lean on the railing.

"We're going on a mission that we have to leave for tonight."

"What type of mission?" Yuki asked before Kaname to the chance.

"A mission for The Hunter's Association."

"Really? That's cool." Kaname's eyes lit up. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you're packed."

"Okay than. I'll see you later Yuki." Kaname kissed his sister.

"Have fun!" She waved them off.

Rido followed Kaname to his rooms. "So what are we going to have to do?"

"Hunter down some Level Es and locate a troublesome noble."

"Sweet. And we're going together?" Kaname's eyes lit up.

"Of course." Rido's hand slid around Kaname's thin waist.

"Exciting." Kaname leaned up and kissed Rido. "I'll meet you in your room in fifteen minutes all packed."

"Perfect." Rido kissed Kaname lightly at first but Kaname gripped his hair and pulled him close to deepen the kiss. After a few breathless minutes of kissing the two broke apart and Rido went to pack.

The two lover were soon on their way to the airport. Kaname sat close to Rido in the back of the limousine. Every now and then they would touch each other lightly just because they could. Then it was time for them to board their plane and head off for their mission.

* * *

And since there was such hot RidoXKaname-ness in chapter 61 I just have to write more! I mean come on Kaname ancestor with long hair biting Rido *massive nosebleed*

Since I've got so much good stuff written for future chapters I've got a good preview for ya! Enjoy! (quick note Tanaka is just a character i made up... none of the original VK cast fit his role so i was forced to make him up...)

"For a Pureblood you heal slow…" Tanaka sneered. Zero felt his heart clench because that was his fault.

"For a noble you sure are a pretentious prick." Kaname said. That received him another nice cut along his jaw.

"Shut up!" Tanaka turned from the two prisoners. "Hang them up in the cell." He said to four of his retainers.

Kaname and Zero shared a quick glance. They didn't like the sound of that. The two were dragged harshly from the room and down dimly lit hallways till they arrived in a round cell with three sets of shackles and chains hung. Kaname was too weak to resist being pulled over to a set and hooked in. Zero was just too afraid to resist. If Tanaka could do that much damage to a Pureblood Vampire then a Human Vampire Hunter stood no chance. Once they were both hooked in the retainers walked off to the side and started to crank something. Kaname felt his stomach drop as he realized he was being lifted off the ground by his shackled wrists. This did not bode well at all.


	13. Chapter 13

Ta da! Another chappy! And I know Zero is out of character… but who in this fic is in character right? Lol besides I like Zero this way.

Thank you everyone for your reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Bruises

**Chapter 13: Gone**

It was a few hours after sunrise when they landed. Rido had explained on the ride that they would most likely have to adapt to being awake in the daytime for the duration of the mission. He also explained that they would be hunting the Vampires at dusk and into the night but they would have to attend meetings during the day to prep for the hunt. Like today they had to meet with the other Hunters at noon to begin prepping for that nights scouting.

When they got to the hotel Kaname curled up on the bed and took a nap. Rido sat next to Kaname as he reviewed the specifics of the mission. It seemed like it was going to be pretty easy and after scouting tonight it shouldn't take more than a few days to eliminate the Es and capture Tanaka Chi who was the responsible for this mess. Rido soon set the alarm for 10:45 and curled up next to Kaname to sleep.

The buzzing of the alarm woke the two and they grudgingly disentangled and sat up. Kaname showered first, Rido wanted to join him but that would just make them late to the meeting and that would be a bad show of manners. Instead Rido called for room service so they could eat before heading out for the day.

Noon found the two Purebloods sitting with the group of Hunters in a large conference room. A one eyed Hunter, Toga Yagari, was just opening the meeting. They went around to introduce themselves so everyone on assignment knew each other. It seemed most of the Hunters knew each other. When it came to Rido and Kaname to introduce themselves they got quite a few astonished reactions when they announced they were Kurans.

The Hunters had easily picked out that the Vampires were Purebloods but they had not expected for them to be from the Kuran line. A few whispers broke out. Since the Kuran line was above all the other Purebloods it was impressive that they would spare two of their own for such a menial task. Rido had purposely chosen this mission because it was so simple and he wanted Kaname to experience an easy mission before going after the larger kills.

After the two and a half hour meeting they parted ways to find food and agreed to meet at the rendezvous point an hour before sunset. Kaname was content to just sleep some more, it was weird to be awake during the day and the bright sunlight hurt his eyes even when he was wearing sunglasses.

Kaname stared dazedly out of the window of the rental car. Rido sped toward the rendezvous point. "So we're just scanning the area tonight?" Kaname looked at his lover.

"Correct. It'll be a bit messy since we'll be in the woods… but it shouldn't be more than a few hours, I'd say three max. We can sleep afterwards if you're still tired."

"How are you not totally drained by the sun? it makes me so sleepy." Kaname stifled a yawn.

"I've had a lot of practice besides I'm older than you Kaname so I can tolerate it better." Rido shrugged.

"Oh… that's not fair." Kaname pouted.

"You're cute when you pout." Rido looked over at Kaname totally in love with the way the boy's brow wrinkled at him.

"Whatever. I'm going to make you pay for that later."

"Oh really now?" Rido raised an eyebrow at his nephew.

"Yes really." Kaname grinned and his eyes sparkled. "We can have all the fun we want… and that bathtub looked quite spacious…" Kaname smiled in approval as Rido's cheeks were tinted pink. "You know what I want to do to you in the bath?"

"Don't answer that. I need to keep focused on the mission."

"You're no fun." Kaname mock pouted as they pulled up with the other Hunter's cars. Kaname looked around quickly and spotting no one Kaname leaned over to whisper seductively in Rido's ear. "But I'll make sure you have fun tonight when I'm riding you in the hot bath water moaning your name." Kaname nipped Rido's ear before kissing it lightly and hopping out of the car. Rido's nostrils flared. Sometimes he wanted to strangle Kaname and his dirty, sexy mouth. Kaname knew that he was pushing the envelope but he wanted to make Rido snap one time and just screw him senseless somewhere public, a goofy smile splayed itself onto Kaname's lips as he thought about it.

"Rido Kuran-Sama." A silver haired hunter came over and bowed. Then he turned to Kaname and bowed again. Kaname Kuran-Sama. I'm Zero Kiryu. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled a perfect smile at the younger Kuran. _He's sort of cute… too bad he's a Pureblood and way out of my league. _Zero thought absent mindedly.

"A yes we've got a Kiryu on the mission." Rido smiled.

"Actually two!" Another boy identical to the first silver haired hunter bounced over. "I wasn't at the meeting earlier… I wasn't feeling too well." The boy looked down.

"This is my brother Ichiru." Zero slung his arm around his blushing twin.

"Well this should be child's play for you two then." Rido knew about each of the prominent Hunter clans. The Kiryu clan was a close second to the Cross clan and Rido had followed the heads of both families through the years interested in the happenings of the Hunter clans. So he was well aware that the Kiryu had been training their twin boys since they were able to walk and he was curious to see how well they performed on missions.

"As it will be for you, Kuran-Sama." Zero said smiling. "If I may… why are you on such a simple mission?"

"This is Kaname's first mission so I thought it would be wise to start out with something simple."

"Ah. How old are you Kaname-Sama?" Zero turned and locked his eyes with Kaname's enticing red-brown ones.

"Twenty-two. You?"

"We're twenty-two too!" Ichiru beamed at Kaname. "That's so funny that this is your first mission. Zero and I have been on hundreds of them by now. Why haven't… ow!" Ichiru rubbed his ribs where Zero had just elbowed him after hissing something about not being rude.

"Well it's a pleasure to be here while you're on your first mission, Kaname-Sama." Zero bowed.

"It's a pleasure to be alongside such great Hunters." Kaname smiled and Zero felt his heart stop for a second at the sight of the beautiful Pureblood's smile.

"Ya… well come on, Yagari-Sensei will be giving out groups soon." Zero turned and started walking toward the mass of Hunters. "It'd be cool if I got partnered with you Kaname. I could help you out and give you tips." He said over his shoulder.

Kaname already liked the silver haired Hunter. He seemed to not really care the Kaname was a Pureblood and that made him relaxed because all the other Hunters seemed almost afraid of him and Rido because of their status. While Zero just seemed to be overly polite because it was expected. _If we are paired together I bet I could get him to relax and drop the honorific. It's be like hanging out with Shiki and Takuma._ Kaname smiled slightly. Rido on the other hand was a little peeved that Zero was so friendly with Zero right now. it was almost as if the Hunter was flirting with Kaname, that made Rido a bit angry and he crossed his fingers that Kaname would be partnered with him.

Yagari cleared his throat and raised his voice so that everyone could hear him. "Alright then. We're going to partner off and take sectors, the sector you are assigned to scout today will be your area tomorrow as well. So familiarize yourself with it and avoid confrontation. Only engage if your life is directly threatened. Is that understood?" There was a murmuring of agreement. "Good. Kuran Rido and Kiryu Ichiru you are to take the north sector."

"Kiryu Zero and Kuran Kaname are together. You take the north-east section."

"Hai!" The two boys said together.

Kaname walked over to Rido. "Stay safe." Kaname hugged him and discreetly kissed him on the neck wishing he could do more.

"You too." Rido ruffled Kaname's hair before the younger Kuran walked off with his new partner. The older Pureblood felt a stir of jealousy as Zero started talking with Kaname.

"This is going to be cool. I'm paired off with a legend!" Ichiru said in a bubbly voice.

"Fantastic. Come on." Rido took off toward the assigned area. _On the upside Kaname will be close._

"So I didn't know you were so young." Zero said in ways of starting a conversation. "You see I was tutored about your family, as I was with all the Pureblood lines. And I had read about you but there was never an age given but it's way cool we're so close in age."

"Ya. Purebloods are pretty secretive about stuff so it's not surprising my age is kept secret." Kaname shrugged. "I'm a little jealous you've been on so many missions. I've been locked up at home learning shit, like what's proper for a Pureblood and what's not. It's really boring."

"Man that sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"At least you've got some super cool Pureblood powers right?" Zero jumped a log.

"Ya I guess that's a bonus… but it also means I've got be careful. When I was younger my sister and I didn't know how to keep most of them in check… so we were terror on legs." Kaname laughed.

"You have a sister? I didn't know that." Zero wracked his mind trying to remember if he had heard about the Kurans having a second child but nothing came to mind.

"Yup. He name is Yuki and she's eight years younger than us." Kaname smiled thinking about his little sister.

"Oh that's cool." Then something popped into the silverette's mind. "I hope I'm not being rude… but since you have a sister does that mean you two are going to get married? Cause I read that your parents are sibling as well."

"It's chill, don't worry about being rude." Kaname smiled over at Zero. "And ya we're expected to get married…" Kaname sigh and Zero picked up on the fact that Kaname didn't seem thrilled with the idea. "But we're still kids so we've got lots of time besides our parents are still alive… so no pressure on us."

"Ah… that's pretty…um… ya I don't get." Zero let out an awkward laugh. "See stuff doesn't happen like that with Hunters. So I don't really get it. I probably just sound dumb now…"

"Not at all. I barely get it…" Kaname shrugged. "Okay so what are we supposed to be doing… just checking out the area and familiarizing ourselves with it?"

"Yup cause tomorrow we'll be in the dark… though I suppose that won't be an issue for you being a vamp and all."

"True. I'll help your weak Human eyes out though." Kaname smiled and elbowed Zero playfully.

"Psh. Like I need help, I've been doing this shit for ages." Zero elbowed Kaname back.

"Fine we'll see who does better then."

The two fell silent as they started looking for signs of recent activity. They had to climb up steep embankments falling every now and then as the ground gave way under them. By the time they were done both of them were thoroughly covered in leaves and dirt. Some of it was from falling but most was from being pushed or tackled. Zero and Kaname walked back to the rendezvous laughing and joking shoving each other now and then. Rido was leaning against a tree keeping a keen ear out for Kaname and when he heard him finally he felt his gut clench as he heard him giving the hunter a hard time about just tripping. "That was your fault you ass." Zero retorted and Rido heard a body hit the ground.

"Yo!" Kaname exclaimed. "Not fair!"

"So Fair!" Rido had to resist the urge to punch the Hunter when the two came out of the woods covered in dirt.

"Rido!" Kaname beamed at his uncle. "How'd it go for you?" Kaname bounced over to Rido.

"Good. Did you run into an E?" Rido looked over the boys messyness.

"Nope." Zero smiled. "We were just doing a thorough investigation… Kaname insisted on checking some of the ground out personally." Zero tried not to laugh.

"Just as Zero insisted on the fact that I make sure he investigated the slope face to face." Kaname laughed.

"You are so getting it tomorrow. Just watch I'll get more Es then you."

"No way!"

"Ya way." Zero nudged Kaname. "Any way I'll catch you tomorrow. I've gotta find Kaito, Ichiru and Sensei… so I can go shower. Later!" He waved as he walked off to Kaname calling a farewell.

"Seems like you two are getting along fine." Rido said as they got into the car.

"Ya. Zero is pretty cool." Kaname smiled.

"That's nice. Looks like you two had fun…" Kaname noticed Rido's nostrils flare as he spoke and he wondered if he was reading his uncle properly. _Is Rido jealous?_ Kaname smiled to himself… this could be fun.

"Indeed… you know we were tumbling about in the dirt and leaves… lots of fun." Kaname distinctly saw something flash across Rido's face. "Ah-HA!" he called making Rido jump.

"What?" he looked at his nephew.

"You my dear are jealous." Kaname smiled fondly at his lover.

"I am not." Rido said gruffly even though his jealously was eating him up on the inside.

"Aww don't worry. Zero's a new friend, not competition to you." Kaname ran his hand down Rido's arms as he lend back in the seat. "No one could possibly be competition to you… you're just to… perfect." Kaname couldn't help but smile.

"Really?" Rido felt his heart warm.

"Yes really… I'll show you as soon as I'm all squeaky clean… I promise." Kaname's hand ran up Rido's arm to stroke through the hair at the base of his neck. "I'll take a quick shower then I think I'll take a nice hot bath… you should join me…" Kaname smiled wickedly.

"For just a bath?" Rido asked incredulously.

"What type of lover would I be if I didn't try to sex you up in the tub?" Kaname said not even bothering to hide his true intentions.

"Sometimes you make it very hard for me to focus on anything but you." Rido felt his body temperature rise.

"Hmmm… maybe that's my point." Kaname tugged lightly on Rido's curly hair. "You know it's partly your fault that I'm so horny all the time."

"I beg your pardon!" Rido had a hard time staying on the road.

"It's true." Kaname turned his head to look at Rido. "If you weren't so damn sexy… and if you weren't so cute when I fluster you by dirty talking you I'd be a lot calmer. But as it is every time I see you squirming it makes me want to leap on you and demand a through fuck."

"Kaname!" Rido stared wide eyed at the brunette in the passenger seat.

"Yes?" Kaname flashed a brilliantly mischievous smile.

"You are so perverted!"That was all Rido could come up with. Kaname laughed at how flustered and adorable Rido was right now.

"And you are so hot and I can't wait for you to fuck me tonight." Kaname leaned over and placed a kiss on Rido's cheek.

Rido was saved from having to reply as they pulled into the hotel parking lot. Taking a deep breath Rido reeled himself in and got out of the car walking to their room with a filthy and excited Kaname walking silently behind him. When they got to the room Kaname went straight to the bathroom. He showered quickly and thoroughly before he ran a warm bath and slipped in. It felt amazing to be engulfed by the steaming water. "Rido!" he called as he sank up to his neck.

"What?" he called form the other room.

"You want to take a bath with me?" Kaname called innocently. "I'll wash your back…" Rido was at the doorway and, to Kaname's immense disappointment, still fully dressed.

"Somehow I don't think you're too interested in washing my back…" Rido smiled wolfishly as he pulled his shirt over his head. Kaname stared at his lover's perfectly toned torso.

"I will if you want me to…" Kaname said somewhat dreamily as Rido Started to undo his pants.

"Hmmm… somehow I think that would ruin your plans."

"Maybe…" Kaname started as Rido stripped naked and Climbed into the large tub with him. "And how do you know I don't just want to have some bonding time with you?"

"Oh I don't know… but my mind keeps running through the conversation we had in the car." Rido put his arm around Kaname and pulled the boy close.

"Hmmm… Well maybe you're just thinking too much." Kaname snuggled into Rido's chest.

"You're rotten you know that."

"But you still love me right?" Kaname kissed Rido's chest.

"How could I not?" Rido bit back a small moan as Kaname's mouth closed over one of his nipples.

"Not fair…" Kaname said sitting up and looking Rido in the eyes.

"What?" Rido seemed shocked.

"Your hair isn't wet… and you look so hot with wet hair." Kaname picked up water in cupped hands and dropped it on Rido's head. It soaked the top on his head and ran down his face. "That's a little better…" Kaname smiled cutely at his uncle.

"You seem to have quite an obsession with my hair." Rido said before dunking his head into the water.

"How could I not? It's super sexy." Kaname ran his finger through the wet locks and gripped it at the base of Rido's neck so he could pull him forward into a passionate kiss.

"And you are super sexy…" Rido gripped Kaname's hip and pulled him onto his lap where Kaname felt Rido's erection pressing against him. Kaname moaned. "How about you show me what you meant about riding me and moaning my name?" Kaname's head tipped back as he let out a low moan. It was so hot when Rido started talking dirty. Granted it wasn't anything near as raunchy as Kaname could be… but it was still hot as hell.

"I would love to demonstrate…" Kaname knelt up and positioned himself over Rido.

"Wait." Rido gripped Kaname's hips to keep him from lowering himself.

"What?" Kaname looked at Rido's panicked face.

"You're not prepped…"

"Well here's a little secret…" Kaname leaned forward till his lips were right by Rido's ear. "I like it when I'm taken before being prepped…" He bit Rido's ear hard, but not hard enough to bleed it. "The pain pleasure combo is… amazing." Kaname moaned out the last word before leaning back. Rido's head tilted back breathing deeply as he tried to control himself. "May I continue?" Kaname asked teasingly. And without waiting for an answer he lowered himself onto Rido's hard cock. "Kami! You're so hard… and you feel amazing in me…" Kaname placed his hands on Rido's knees and leaned back giving Rido a full views of his body. "Ridooo…" Kaname threw his head back as he rolled his hip onto Rido's erection. The older Kuran could do nothing but moan and grip Kaname's thins hips tightly.

* * *

And so Zero enters the story! Tehehe. I do love Zero lots and lots! But you know what I love more than Zero? Kaname dirty talking… honestly isn't that just super hot?

Anyhow… here's another preview… hehehe…

"It looks like we've taken down ninety-eight percent of the Es but no sight of Tanaka Chi." Yagari addressed the group. "We cannot complete this mission till we've tracked him down. But since we've taken care of the larger goal we're only going to keep on six Hunters." Yagari scanned the group.

Ichiru had been sitting on a tree branch scanning the crowd time and again. "We're missing two…" he called out as he leapt down and walked to Yagari.

"What do you mean? Each section is accounted for…" Yagari flipped through his papers again then froze and looked up. "You're right."


	14. Chapter 14

Bruises

**Chapter 14: On The Hunt**

It seemed like the next day came much too fast for Kaname and when he rolled over in bed he found that his lover was already up. Groaning Kaname rubbed his eyes and sat up. He heard Rido's voice in the other room so he rolled out of bed and pulled on his discarded boxers from the night before and went into the living room. Rido sat hunched over on the couch talking on his cell while flipping through files on his laptop, his back was to Kaname so he didn't see the boy coming. Kaname threw his legs over the back of the couch and slid down so that he nudged Rido forward. Wrapping his arms round his lovers torso Kaname pulled Rido back against him. The older Pureblood didn't stop doing his work but he sparred a second to kiss Kaname on the lips. That was enough to entice the younger Kuran to rest his chin on Rido's shoulder and watch him work.

Kaname stayed seated behind Rido while he worked for another hour and a half. It was fun to run his hands over his uncle and know that Rido couldn't lose his composure on his business calls and it was impressive. Rido's face might twitch but his voice never slipped from the cold professional voice. Finally Rido closed out all of his files and ended the call. "You are an absolute daemon." Rido moved so that he was sitting next to Kaname.

"I know. But you're absolutely amazing…" Kaname leaned in and kissed Rido's neck. "You didn't slip even once… I guess I'll have to try harder next time."

"You will do no such thing." Rido held Kaname back and looked him in the eyes.

"I know. Gees I was joking." Kaname smiled. "It's just so easy to get you rowed up. Honestly." Kaname stood. "I'm hungry… what's for eats?"

"We'll either have to call for room service or we can go out." Rido ran a hand through his hair and stretched out on the couch.

"What time do we have to meet with the Association?"

"We still have three hours." Rido stretched and Kaname just watched Rido's body move then he snapped out of it and looked back at Rido's face.

"We'd better go out then. Otherwise I'll make us late." Kaname winked and walked off toward the bathroom. Rido bolted off the couch and followed Kaname into the bathroom.

"What if I want to be late?" Rido asked stepping into the shower and leaning into Kaname.

"It would hardly look good if we, as Purebloods, were late. Isn't that what you taught me, Purebloods should always be on time." Kaname grinned, it was fun to tease.

"Fine." Rido reached around Kaname and grabbed the body wash. "Can I at least wash you?" Rido kissed Kaname's wet neck.

"Only if I get to wash you."

"How could I say no to such an enticing offer." Rido started to run soaped-up hands all over his nephew. Starting at his neck and shoulders, massaging as he spread the soap about his body.

The two Vampires dried off and went into the bedroom to get dressed. Kaname ran his fingers down Rido's spine. "Don't tempt me." Rido said as he dropped his towel and reached for his boxers.

"I wasn't I just wanted to touch you." Kaname sprawled naked on the bed. "I'll behave myself today… no extra touching or kissing, I swear. But tonight I want you to have your way with me. I want you to keep me up alllll night. Deal?" Rido looked at his lover who looked so enticing and sexy on the bed. If they didn't have to eat before going on the mission tonight then he would taken him right then.

"Deal. Now get dressed, you look absolutely delicious right now and I might decide to make us late." Rido smiled brilliantly at Kaname and the younger felt his heart skip a beat.

"Okay." He sat up, then rocked to his knees so he was level with Rido and he kissed him tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rido's hands ghosted down Kaname's sides before he pulled away. Feeling warm and fuzzy inside Kaname got dressed quickly so that they could go eat.

As they sat at a small café talking and drinking the rest of their drinks Kaname's phone buzzed in his pocket. He didn't recognize the number but he answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Kaname!" the Pureblood would have recognized that voice anywhere after yesterday.

"Hey Zero."

"Hey. So when are you getting here?"

"Um… probably not for another half hour or so why?"

"It's boring… Kaito's off doing official work and Ichiru is just annoying me today."

"Bummer. I'll be there soon."

"Sweet."

"And how the hell did you get my number?"

"It was in the information we got on the mission. It has everyone's numbers."

"Wow. Stalk much?"

"Only for you." Zero laughed. Rido straightened as his keen hearing picked up Zero's response.

"Man I don't know if I want to partner with you tonight… you're a bit creepy."

"Ahh you enjoy being around me admit it. And tonight we're going to kick major ass. Plus I'm going to kill more Es then you."

"No way!"

"Ya way."

"We'll see about."

"Indeed. Later then."

"Bye." Kaname hung up still smiling.

"Who was that?" Rido asked as if he hadn't heard the whole conversation.

"Zero Kiryu. He just wanted to see when we'd be there."

"I see." Rido checked his watch. "We should be going."

"Ya I guess…" Kaname was reluctant to leave. He'd been enjoying spending time with just Rido and not fearing interruption by family members.

"Come on. We've still got to drive there." Rido left money for the bill and the two walked to their rental car.

The ride passed in almost complete silence. Rido was trying to behave himself and not say anything about Zero and how he thought the boy was too friendly. I wasn't his place to tell Kaname who he could be friends with. _After this mission there won't be any reason for Zero to see Kaname again. Just another few days._ Rido reassured himself over and over.

Kaname on the other hand wasn't sure what to say because he had noticed Rido's mood change during his call with Zero. _Is he mad I was talking to Zero while we were together? Or does he not like Zero?_

They parked near the Hunter's other cars and Kaname made to get out when Rido grabbed his wrist. The older Kuran had started feeling anxious because he worried for Kaname's safety on the mission. He knew that it was simple but there was always the possibility that something would go wrong. Kaname raised an eyebrow. "I know you promised to behave today but I never said I would." Rido tugged Kaname closer and he leaned in and kissed his lips. After getting over the initial shock that Rido was kissing him somewhere so public Kaname gladly kissed back running his tongue over Rido's. Breaking apart Rido said, "I love you more than anything in the world. So keep yourself safe tonight."

"I will. Don't worry this is going to be like taking candy from a baby. Then when we're all done…" Kaname grinned. "You get to fuck me senseless." Kaname enjoyed the cute blush that spread onto Rido's face.

"That's not behaving very well." Rido got out of the car and Kaname followed.

"I know… I just couldn't help it. I love you so you'd better keep yourself safe tonight too."

"Will do." Rido ran his hand down Kaname's back. Then they had to act normal just like an uncle and nephew normally would. Yagari laid out the rules, how to send distress signals, when to return, and how to mark your trails so if you got lost someone could find you or if you got injured someone could find you. Everyone was also to keep their phones on incase of emergencies. After outlining a few other things the pairs split off and raced into the woods.

"This is going to be super easy. Kaito and I usually rock these missions." Zero said as he leapt over a log.

"Who's Kaito?" Kaname asked as he too jumped the log.

"A friend… we usually partner if Ich doesn't come along. We totally rock together." Zero was glad it was dark because Kaname couldn't see his blush.

"Cool. So you ready to get owned? Cause I'm going to kill more Es."

"In your dreams you-" Zero stopped dead in his tracks as Kaname leapt into a tree and came tumbling out fighting a E. Two more blinks of his eyes and the E was just ash.

"I believe that's one to nothing." Kaname smiled.

"Not fair!"

"So fair." Kaname kept walking. Zero watched the way Kaname's body moved and he was intimidated now. He'd never be able to kill and E that fast in hand to hand.

Soon they were running into Es every dozen feet or so. It was hard to make any forward progress because they would flock to the smell of bloody and sounds of battle. But Zero and Kaname managed to hold their ground and developed a tactic. Zero would pick them off at a distance and once they got close Kaname would take care of them. When they finally had a minute to catch their breath Zero smiled. "I do believe I'm winning. Fourteen to thirteen."

"Ya by one. You've got your gun anyways so you get off easy."

"Of course. I'd get my ass handed to me in hand to hand. You're pretty damn good at it though."

"Thanks." Kaname smiled then he stiffened.

"What's up?" Zero asked moving closer to Kaname.

"There's a noble near… it's got to be Chi." Kaname whispered.

"Got ya. I'm pinging the other hunter's so they know where we are and they'll get here as soon as they can. In the mean time we've got to try and capture him." Kaname nodded and his whole body tensed.

"You can try to capture me but I won't go without a fight." A tall handsome Vampire with sandy hair dropped from the trees. Zero forgot to send the message that would ping the other Hunters as he closed his phone and gripped the Bloody Rose.

"Like that's going to stop us." Zero raised his gun.

"Just as I thought… an impudent Hunter who relies on his weapon instead of his wit." Tanaka rolled his eyes then let them focus on Kaname. "But you… my. My. I never expected to be presented such a lovely prize Master Kuran." He smiled and it looked sick and deranged on his pale features. It made Kaname's gut clench in fear but he kept his face neutral just as Rido had taught him.

"And you are over stepping your boundaries here Tanaka Chi." Kaname said in his best imitation of Rido's business voice.

"Indeed I am. So what are you going to do about it?" Tanaka took another step closer to Kaname.

"I will take you into custody and if you resist then I will have to qualms about kill you." Kaname looked down his nose at the Vampire.

"Very well then… as I already told you I won't submit. So try and kill me." He leered. Kaname looked over his shoulder at Zero and leapt at the noble. The two Vampires started to ruthlessly ripe and bite at each other. It was clear the Kaname had the upper hand because his wounds healed instantly, thanks to the blood tablet he had earlier, and his strength was far superior.

"Shoot if you get a chance." Kaname shouted at Zero who was still gripping his gun and watching the duel. He watched for an opening where Kaname was far enough away that he wouldn't be harmed. Tanaka kicked Kaname in the chest and the Pureblood let himself fly back hoping Zero would fire off a shot.

Zero took aim at the noble and fired. He hadn't banked on Tanaka moving to throw Kaname in front of the shot. They were both lucky that Kaname had not let himself get tossed like a ragdoll and he avoided critical damage but the anti vampire bullet grazed his shoulder and pumped its drug into Kaname's system. "Fuck! Sorry Kaname! Fuck!" Zero felt his face flush. That was not supposed to happen! Now Kaname wasn't going to be able to heal as fast.

"It's all good." Kaname said between gritted teeth as Tanaka charged again. Kaname dodged the blunt force of the charge but he felt a sharp prick as Tanaka ran past. His eyes started to blur as he looked at his side. A syringe was sticking out of him at a right angle. Kaname looked up at Zero and he saw real fear flash through those lilac eyes before he passed out.

"What the fuck!" Zero leveled the Bloody Rose at Tanaka making sure he wouldn't miss this time.

"If you fire I can't give your friend the antidote…" The Vampire sneered.

"Then what the fuck am I supposed to do?" Zero felt stuck. He could just shoot Tanaka now… but then Kaname might die and Zero could be blamed for the death of the young Pureblood…

"Drop your gun."

"Hell no!" Zero gripped it tighter.

"If you want Kaname to live then drop it." Tanaka smiled because he had picked up on the fact that Zero was still a young Hunter and perhaps had never seen a Pureblood before. Which meant that he must not know that no poison could kill a Pureblood. Tanaka was on a short schedule because the drug would only incapacitate Kaname for another twenty minutes.

"No."

"Fine then your life for his…" Tanaka quirked an eyebrow. Zero's nostrils flared. He was backed into a corner with these choices and he hesitated. That hesitation cost him because a second later he was face down with the noble standing over him. "How wonderful! Two for the price of one…" Tanaka looked fondly at Kaname, he was going to enjoy drinking that one dry.

"It looks like we've taken down ninety-eight percent of the Es but no sight of Tanaka Chi." Yagari addressed the group. "We cannot complete this mission till we've tracked him down. But since we've taken care of the larger goal we're only going to keep on six Hunters." Yagari announced to the group.

Ichiru had been sitting on a tree branch scanning the crowd time and again. "We're missing two…" he called out as he leapt down and ran to Yagari.

"What do you mean? Each section is accounted for…" Yagari flipped through his papers again then froze and looked up. "You're right."

"Kaname and Zero!" Ichiru burst out. "I haven't heard from Zero all night! I've called him but he hasn't answered…" Ichiru looked down to keep his flushed face secret. He was worried about his brother.

"Have you called Kaname-Sama?" Yagari asked Rido.

"No. I'll try now." Rido punched in Kaname's number and it rang through till voicemail. "No answer."

"Then they might be in the middle of something."

"How could they be in the middle of something all night, Yagari-Sensei!" Ichiru asked biting back tears. "Zero always knows to answer or call back between battles! It's standard protocol! And if they ran into real trouble Zero would have pinged us!" Ichiru's fists clenched.

"Relax. We'll give them till tomorrow to show up. If they have not returned then we will split into two groups. The larger one will hunt for the noble and the smaller will look for our missing ones. Is that agreeable?" Yagari looked at Rido and Ichiru.

"Yes. Thank you." Rido bowed to the Hunter.

"That's too long! They could be dead by then!" Ichiru shouted.

"You know as well as I do that Zero is capable of looking after himself and I'm sure Kuran-Sama will be fine. Just relax till tomorrow." Yagari patted his apprentice on the head.

"But I can't! Zero's not here!" Ichiru couldn't keep the tears back now. He wanted Zero to be okay but he just didn't know where he was.

"Relax Ichiru. Kaname will look after your brother." Rido said reassuringly. But for some reason he didn't feel so reassured himself. Right now he really wished he had a blood bond with Kaname. He'd be able to find his lover and talk to him. He wouldn't feel this strange aching fright that was in the pit of his stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

Alright first off sorry this is late and short. But I'm down at the beach for the summer and I don't have internet at my house so I have to go to the library or steal the net from my neighbors. So updates are going to be a bit more spaced out. After this one I promise to make it worth the wait. So enjoy and as always thank you for the comments you've given me!

* * *

Bruises

**Chapter 15: On The Prowl**

Voices buzzed in Kaname's head as he tried to fight through the veil of unconsciousness. His body felt heavy and he just wanted to sleep more but he knew that Tanaka was near and that meant trouble. A searing pain along his jaw snapped him out of his stupor. His eyes flicked up to lock on Tanaka's cold orbs. "For a Pureblood you heal slow…" Tanaka sneered as blood continued to trickle down Kaname's jaw. Zero felt his heart clench because that was his fault.

"For a noble you sure are a pretentious prick." Kaname said. That received him another nice cut along his jaw.

"Shut up!" Tanaka turned from the two prisoners. "Hang them up in the cell." He said to four of his retainers.

Kaname and Zero shared a quick glance. They didn't like the sound of that. The two were dragged harshly from the room and down dimly lit hallways till they arrived in a round cell with three sets of shackles and chains hung. Kaname was too weak to resist being pulled over to a set and hooked in. Zero was just too afraid to resist. If Tanaka could do that much damage to a Pureblood Vampire then a Human Vampire Hunter stood no chance. Once they were both hooked in the retainers walked off to the side and started to crank something. Kaname felt his stomach drop as he realized he was being lifted off the ground by his shackled wrists. This did not bode well at all.

Rido woke up alone in his bed and the events from yesterday seeped back into his mind. The urge to just stay in bed all day seeped into his being and Rido didn't move for a long time as he thought about what he we need to do today. Yagari said they would split the Hunters into two groups; one to search and the other to hunt the remaining Level E. Rido knew that he would be on the team searching for Kaname and Zero. That thought propelled him out of his bed and he got ready in record time. it was strange not having Kaname there to tease and goad him.

Without another thought Rido left to meet up with the other Hunters. Many of them had already gathered since they were concerned for one of their own. Rido did a quick scan and saw Ichiru sitting off to the side with a sandy haired Hunter. The Pureblood made his way over and. "Good Afternoon Ichiru and…" Rido looked at the other Hunter.

"Kaito Takamiya."

"Good afternoon." Rido nodded to him. "Are you ready to find you your brother and Kaname back?"

"Yes…" Ichiru looked up at Rido and the Vampire noted his red eyes and dark circles.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No. I couldn't stop thinking about horrible things that could happen to Zero."

"Well I'm sure that Kaname kept both of them safe."

"I hope so." Ichiru stood.

"Besides Ichiru you know that Zero can fend for himself and kick Vampire ass." Kaito smiled and they walked over to Yagari for instructions. Than they were off looking. Rido let his senses lead him as he searched for his lover and nephew.

The chains bit at the boy's wrists as they hung in the dungeon. Kaname kept spinning himself around out of sheer boredom since the wounds the shackles were putting on him healed after he took the pressure off of them. Zero stayed as still as he could. Finally Zero couldn't take the silence and looked at Kaname who was in the middle of spinning and has his back to him. "Hey Kaname."

"Ya…" The Pureblood spun to face Zero.

"So what's Rido to you?" Kaname raised an eyebrow at the rather odd conversation starter.

"He's my uncle and teacher." Kaname said forcing himself not to blush.

"That's not the whole truth is it?" Zero looked at Kaname. "I saw you give him a kiss yesterday before we left."

"You saw that!" Kaname blushed.

"Yup. Though if I wasn't looking for it I would have missed it." Zero wriggled so that some pressure was relieved from his wrists. "So what is he really to you?"

"I love him. We've only been together a short time, just a few weeks. But I'm happy whenever I'm near him and I don't like being away from him." Kaname hung his head.

"That's sweet." Zero smiled at Kaname but the Pureblood missed it because his eyes were trained on the floor.

"I suppose."

"I bet he'll be the first one to barge in here and save us… well you. I'm just the lucky bastard who happens to be locked up with you." Zero grinned. Kaname couldn't help but smile.

"I hope so. Cause my arms are starting to get sore… shit!"

"What?" Zero sounded worried.

"Why didn't I think of it sooner!" Kaname concentrated for a few seconds then his body was lifted a few inches and it stayed there. Then Zero's body also floated up.

"What's going on?" Zero looked at Kaname.

"I'm holding us up! Your hands don't hurt anymore right?"

"Ya." Zero even twirled his wrists.

"So what about you? Is there someone you want to be with?" Kaname figured he had the right to ask a personal question too.

"Ya." Zero sigh heavily. "His name is Kaito. He's a Hunter and we're partners when Ichiru can't come with me. I think you might have seen me talking to him yesterday. He's about my height with sandy blonde hair."

"Oh yes. Kaito Takamiya, I know of him. So are you two really close?"

"I guess you could say that we live with Yagari-Sensei when we're not at school. But that's just about as far as it goes. I mean we're friends and everything but I wish we were more. I've had such a huge thing for him since he started training with us."

"I see. I had to wait a long time before I made a move on Rido."

"I don't want to make the first move because if he rejects me then that could screw over the friendship we have. And would rather have Kaito as a friend than not have him at all. You know what I mean?"

"Indeed." Kaname sigh. "Well I'm sure that he'll be here with Rido in a few hours."

"I hope so because I don't want to have to wait here for days and days.'

"I want to get out as soon as we can." Kaname shivered as he thought about what Tanaka would want with him. It wasn't hard to guess that he would want his blood since pure Vampire blood was the most beneficial thing to drink and the hardest to get.

"So how far did you and Rido come?"

"I don't know. We were on the plane for a few hours What about you?"

"Not that far at all actually. Kaito, Ichiru, and I drove here after Yagari. Sensei ad to be here early since he's the one in charge of this operation."

"It's really cool to be able to help on this mission."

"Well Rido does a lot of mission's with the Association although he usually does the ones that take a little more skill or something. Since he's a Pureblood this sort of mission is usually below his skill. But I'm glad he took it." Zero smiled over at Kaname.

"Me too. I got to met you. Plus now I can go on missions that aren't so easy." Kaname smiled at his friend.

Rido moved through the woods following the trail that Zero and Kaname had taken the day before. He easily picked out where they battled Es. Then he got to the place where the two had encountered Tanaka and he looked over the whole scene of broken twigs and trampled grass. He saw something glint in the grass and he picked up a cell phone, it wasn't Kaname's so it had to be Zero's. "Ichiru is this Zero's cell?" Rido held it out.

"Yes! They were here! Where are they now?"

"I don't know. But we'll find them." Rido found the scent of another Vampire. "Tanaka has them. There's the scent of another Vampire that was here and it has the scent of a noble."

"I'll ping the others and we'll meet up here. Then we can figure out what to do from there." Kaito said. Rido nodded and continued to look around for more clues.

When the other Hunters who were searching for Kaname and Zero came Rido explained what he had found and that Tanaka was the one who had Kaname and Zero. Yagari was talking over tactics when Rido's phone rang. "Kuran speaking."

"Rido it's Haruka."

"Oh hello. What did you find?" Rido had asked his brother to see if he could find anything he had overlooked on Tanaka.

"Well it seems you forgot to check on his residences." Rido growled at his own stupidity. "It looks like he has a hideaway not too far from where you all are searching."

"How the hell did I miss that?"

"Thank me later. How's Kaname doing?"

"Well… he's… I think Tanaka has him and his partner Zero." Rido held the phone away from his ear as his brother started to rant and yell into the receiver. As Haruka yelled Rido turned to Yagari. "My brother told me that Tanaka has a residence near here. I'll get the coordinates after he stops yelling at me." Rido half smiled.

"Is everything okay?" Yagari quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course. He's merely upset that I misplaced his son." Kaito bit down a laugh at Rido's response.

"Well we should get going than." Ichiru said as hope plastered itself across his face.

"Give me a second."Rido put his phone back to his ear and Haruka was still yelling. "Haruka. Haruka. HARUKA!"

"What!"

"Tell me coordinates of Tanaka's place is." Rido relayed them to Yagari before hanging up on his fuming brother. "Let's go get Kaname and Zero back." Rido took off toward their destination.

"Young Master Kuran." An oily voice said from below the two. "It was ever so nice of you to help yourself and Kiryu out but now I'm afraid that Master Rido has arrived and whishes to see you." Kaname's heart leapt into his throat as he heard the call for the chain to be let down. Gritting his teeth Kaname let his guard down and he once again hung on the chains. Then he was on the ground and unchained. "Now come along we must hurry." Kaname took one last look at Zero promising with that gaze that Zero would be free soon before he was dragged unceremoniously from the cell.

He was dragged down a hall and out a door. The chill night air bit at his skin. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"Away from here. We can't have your lovely uncle find you too soon." A grin spread across the inhuman face. Kaname's heart ached. So Rido hadn't come to save him after all. And what of Zero?


	16. Chapter 16

Good news! I'm all caught up on editing my book and my friends so the next chapter will be nice and long. This is short mainly because I love my cliffhanger ending here…. I couldn't pass it up!

Enjoy! And thank you for reading!

Bruises

**Chapter 16: Rescue Me**

"Haruka are you still brooding over Rido taking Kaname instead of you?" Juri asked as she brought in a try of tea.

"No." Haruka's tone was icy.

"Honey it's better Kaname went."

"Actually it's not. Rido lost Kaname!" Haruka looked fiercely at his wife.

"Oh?" Juri was slightly shocked.

"Kaname was captured by the enemy and Rido went off to save him but that was hours ago!" Haruka kept checking his phone. "I've called a dozen times and he hasn't answered."

"I'm sure he'll call as soon as he gets a moment. Besides," Juri leaned on Haruka's desk next to his chair so she could reach out and stroke his face. "He will do anything for Kaname. Our son is something special to Rido." Juri smiled fondly at that thought.

"It doesn't discount the fact that Kaname was put into danger by Rido and if he isn't found he could die."

"Don't be so extreme." Juri rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious!"

"Relax. It's Rido we're talking about. He's more than capable of watching Kaname. When he gets our son back he'll call."

"I'm calling again." Haruka flipped open his phone and was halfway through dialing Rido's number when Juri snatched it away.

"No. If you drink your tea and just relax I'll call Rido. He'll talk to me a lot sooner then he'll talk to you." Juri handed Haruka a cup of tea.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean he's still angry with you." Juri sipped her tea.

"Angry with me for what?" Haruka said indigently as he practically slammed the tea cup on his desk.

"You never realized it did you?" Juri sigh inwardly. Haruka really was blind sometimes especially when it came to Rido.

"Juri." Haruka sigh.

"Ever since you made him leave he's changed. You know he only came back for Kaname a Yuki."

"Well I don't care. As long as he's back." He picked up his tea and took a sip.

"As long as you're happy I am too." Juri smiled and gave her husband a kiss.

Not more than five minutes after Kaname had been dragged off was the door wrenched open. Rido rushed in and immediately looked up. "Hey ya Rido! Mind giving me a hand." Rido leapt up to Zero in one fluid movement and ripped the chain. His eyes glowed crimson with furry. "So we're free to go then?" Zero couldn't help but smile. Then he looked over Rido's shoulder expecting to see Kaname. There was nothing but an empty blackened doorway.

"Where's Kaname?" Rido growled.

"Uh…I thought he'd be with you…"

"What would give you such a notion?"

"Well, Tanaka just came in saying that you were here to see Kaname…" Zero stopped. "That was a lie… well fuck!"

"Kaname's not here." Rido's fists clenched. "Come on." Rido spun and walked off. He had been so close! Kaname had been right under his nose and he had been stolen away. Was he ever going to see Kaname again?

The two met up with the rest of the Hunters just as they were meeting to turn in for the day. When Ichiru saw his twin he screamed his name and threw himself into Zero. "Whoa. Ichiru." Zero said as he stumbled back from the collision.

"Rido was right! Kaname did take care of you! I was so afraid for you." Ichiru clutched Zero close as if he'd be kidnapped again.

"Relax. I'm fine. Kaname did help me but…" Zero swallowed hard and looked up at Yagari.

"Kaname was taken out of Tanaka's house just before I arrived. So I do not know where he is." Rido kept his voice perfectly indifferent.

"But Tanaka took Kaname not more than five or ten minutes before you came in Rido." Zero said.

"Then they must still be in the area." Yagari sigh. "Okay half will stay while the other half goes and rest. At two a.m. the half that are resting first will meet back here to tag off with a Hunter from the first group. Now split." Yagari turned to Rido. "Is there any way that Tanaka could still be in the area?"

"He should still be fairly near." Rido crossed his fingers that Tanaka had no way of truly escaping with Kaname. He didn't want to think about what Haruka would say to him. As if on cue Rido's phone rang and he groaned when he saw his sister's number. "Hello?"

"Onii-Sama." Juri's airy voice said.

"What do you need?" Rido tried not to sound testy.

"Nothing really. I was only curious if you had rescued Kaname yet?"

"No. I'm sorry. Not yet."

"Okay. Well I trust you to find him."

"Thank y-…" Rido paused as the wind shifted. "Bye. Juri." He closed the phone on her. "They're still near." Without another word he took off into the dense undergrowth and bee lined to where he smelled Kaname and that filthy noble.

Zero took off after Rido as fast as he could yelling to Yagari to wait till he came back.

Rido burst into the clearing as Kaname fell to his knees. "GET UP YOU STUPID BOY!" Tanaka slapped Kaname across the face with enough force to shatter his cheek bone.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Him." Rido said as he stalked near. Tanaka snarled and pressed a knife to Kaname's throat.

"If you come any nearer I'll slit your nephews pretty little throat." Rido froze. There were unshed tears of pure terror in Kaname's eyes as he looked pleadingly at Rido.

"What do you want for Kaname's life?" Rido stood in the most unthreatening stance he could.

"I want you to let Kaname-kun and I to walk off into the woods without pursuit. You'll lose your precious nephew from your life… but Kaname will remain alive."

Kaname shook his head at his uncle pleading silently with him to just kill Tanaka right now. Growling deep in his throat before leaping at the rebellious noble. Kaname held his breath as he saw his lover burst into motion, then he felt the cold anti-Vampire steel bite a deep wound into his throat and he was thrown to the ground. Tanaka took off running and Rido gave chase intending to rip his to shreds. While Kaname was left bleeding and staring at the star speckled sky as his vision began to go black. _At least I can look upon this beauty as I die…_ Kaname wanted to sigh but he found that his lungs refused to expand and take in air.

Rido ducked branches and leaped logs gaining ground on the noble. When he was within reach his hand shot out gripped Tanaka's shirt and reverse-clotheslined him. The instant Tanaka felt himself jerked backwards he knew his life was over. There was no way Rido was going to go easy on, not after he had just killed his nephew.

Spinning on the downed Vampire Rido's nostrils flared and his fangs were fully extended in anger. He was going to rip Tanaka limb from limb. His foot connected with Tanaka's chest an instant before he yanked him to his feet only to start his full out assault.

Zero dashed into the clearing and fell to his knees next to Kaname. "Please… please don't be dead." Zero's eyes flicked over Kaname's slit throat as it rasped for his final breaths than to Kaname's crimson shirt. Zero's hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial that he popped open and dumped the contents onto Kaname's wound. The clear liquid hissed and sizzled on the flesh as it purged the Anti-Vampire poison from the Pureblood. Kaname's system was cleared and his body picked up its healing rate and the rasping for breath turned into shallow breaths. Zero leaned close over Kaname and watched him as the Pureblood came back out of the darkness of near death.

Kaname felt the sting of the poison leave his body and he started to heal. His breaths became unlabored and easy. Then he was able to feel someone leaning close over to him and he smiled. It had to be Rido. Rido was the only one who had the ability to save him. "Rido." Kaname smiled and without opening his eyes he reached up and took a warm face in his hands and pulled it close. Kaname's lips met warm inviting ones.

Rido almost tripped over his feet as he saw the scene before him in the clearing. Kaname was healed and he reached up to Zero's face. His heart froze as Kaname kissed Zero tenderly. _He's just cheated death and the first thing Kaname wants to do is kiss Zero…_ Rido's heart froze in his chest and it was almost painful to breath. How had he managed to lose Kaname to the silver haired hunter in a matter of days?


	17. Chapter 17

A nice long lemony-lime chapter! Enjoy it!

p.s. don't hate me too much but I just love writing Kaname when he's all geared up and dirty talking… feel free to shoot me if it's excessive. Haha.

* * *

Bruises

**Chapter 17: Together Again**

Rido almost tripped over his feet as he saw the scene before him in the clearing. Kaname was healed and he reached up to Zero's face. His heart froze as Kaname kissed Zero tenderly. _He's just cheated death and the first thing Kaname wants to do is kiss Zero…_ Rido's heart froze in his chest and it was almost painful to breath. How had he managed to lose Kaname to the silver haired hunter in only a matter of days?

Zero pulled back as soon as he got over the shock. "What the fuck!" Zero said. Kaname's eyes bolted open to see Zero with a shocked expression and bloody cheeks where his hands had grabbed him. "Dude open your eyes before you start macking it out with someone."

Kaname made an indignant eep and sat up to scoot away from his friend. "I'm sorry! I thought you were Rido! I was still half out of it and I thought only Rido could have saved me…" Kaname babbled than stopped as he saw Rido staring wide eyed at him. "Rido!" Kaname staggered to his feet and tried to run to his lover but he stumbled and fell. Warm arms caught him before he hit the ground and Kaname leaned into the strong arms of his uncle. "Rido…" He murmured against the strong chest that he loved so much.

"I'll go find Yagari. Wait here." Zero said than moved off to give the two some privacy.

"Kaname…" Rido sank to a sitting position and pulled his limp nephew into his lap. "I can't believe… it's just… you're alive." Rido buried his face in Kaname's hair and kissed his scalp. Then he remembered that Kaname was still weak from blood lose and something he'd thought last night slipped back to him. "Kaname." Rido's voice as suddenly stern.

"Hmm?" Kaname was falling asleep fast.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Very." The younger Pureblood managed, with great effort, to open his eyes. "Do you have tablets." Kaname sat up and looked at Rido.

"Drink from me. Please. I felt so helpless last night and I wouldn't have been if I'd had a bond with you. I could have found you and saved you from all of this." Rido kissed Kaname's lips lightly. "Please I don't ever want to lose you again, let me make a Blood Bond with you."

Kaname's eyes grew wide as he looked at his lover and took in what he was offering. As much as he wanted to accept he was unsure how much of this decision was based off of fear and how much Rido had actually thought about it. "Just give me the tablets and we can talk about this back at the hotel." Kaname said calmly. "A Blood Bond cannot be undone and if you are just feeling anxious in this moment I don't want to do something you don't really want." Kaname said and looked to the left as his hands roamed into the pocket of Rido's jacket that he knew held the Blood Tablets. Rido's shoulders sagged but he didn't want to argue when Zero would be back any minute now with the other Hunters.

"Fine. We should stand up now." Rido stood and pulled Kaname to his feet as he swallowed a few tablets. "I love you." Rido pulled Kaname into a searing kiss that he poured all his emotions of love and fear and passion into it. They pulled apart when they heard movement in the woods.

Zero and the other Hunters came into sight and Kaname leaned heavily on Rido. He felt dizzy and if Rido hadn't been there he would have promptly fell over. After a quick conversation Yagari released everyone till the debriefing tomorrow.

Rido carried Kaname into the hotel room and laid him out on the bed. Kaname's eyes stared tiredly up at him as Rido leaned over him and unbuttoned the bloody shirt so he could peal it off. "You need more blood." Rido remarked as Kaname's extremely pale chest was revealed.

"I just need to shower and sleep and I'll be fine tomorrow." Kaname smiled lazily.

"No. You're going to drink."

"After a shower." Kaname sat up slowly. Slipping out of his shirt and kicking off his shoes he moved to the bathroom.

Rido wasn't sure if Kaname was avoiding making a Blood Bond or if he was genuinely questioning if he was serious or not about it. With an exasperated sigh Rido reclined on the bed and thought after a while he checked his watch and then listened. Kaname was still in the shower after almost fifteen minutes. Sitting up Rido moved into the bathroom. Kaname was sitting in the shower, water pouring over him, with his head down and eyes closed. It was cute… Rido stripped and slid in next to Kaname waking the boy as he picked him up. "Did you wash?"

"hmm?" Kaname's eyes blinked slowly open.

"Did you wash?" Rido asked again supporting Kaname.

"No… too tired."

"Fine. Stand still and I'll wash you." Rido reached over for the shampoo.

"I love you." Kaname planted a wet kiss on Rido's cheek.

"I love you too. Now close your eyes so no soap get in." He started to massage the shampoo into Kaname's long brown locks. The Pureblood's head lolled and he let out a throaty moan as Rido rubbed in the shampoo. "Rinse." He instructed and Kaname leaned his head under the warm spray of water. As the suds washed out of his hair Rido took a washcloth and put body wash on it. "Come here." Kaname moved closer to Rido so that he could wash his back. After Rido was finished with Kaname's back he pulled his lover to his chest so that he could clean his chest arms and stomach.

Kaname was thoroughly enjoying Rido's gentle ministrations on his body and it was getting him turned on. He liked the way it felt to lean into Rido and relax. A small smile spread on his face as he started to move his hips against Rido's. A hand stopped his movements though and Kaname let out a whine. "Let me finish washing you." Rido said as he tried to suppress the urge to touch Kaname.

"Afterwards?"

"Maybe." Rido moved so that he could wash Kaname's legs. He noticed how his gentle touches had affected his nephew. "Gees Kaname. Are you ever satisfied."

"Nope. Not when I have such a sexy lover." Kaname's hands petted Rido's wet hair. "Besides I like the way you feel insides me, I just can't get enough of it." He purred. Rido groaned as he stood back up and pushed Kaname under the spray of the shower.

"Now you're all clean. Come on you need to feed." Rido shut off the water and pulled Kaname out so he could dry off a now wide awake Kaname.

"I just need a few more blood tablets before I sleep." Kaname persisted.

"Kaname, I don't think you're taking me seriously." Rido looked into Kaname's eyes and said, "I want to have a Blood Bond with you. I wasn't simply saying it on a whim or out of fear. If you don't want one then just say so. I'll respect you."

"It's not that I don't want to have a bond with you… I just wanted to make sure that you really wanted it." Kaname said moving close to hug Rido. Then he pulled back and went out to sit on the bed. Rido sat next to him and pulled his damp locks from his neck. Moving closer to his lover Kaname moved so that his towel fell forgotten on the ground. "Thank you." Kaname said before sliding his fangs into Rido's neck and he moaned at the exquisite taste that filled his mouth. He moved into Rido's lap and wrapped his legs around his waist so they were pressed tightly together.

Rido moaned and moved his hands to Kaname's ass so that he could grind against Kaname. It felt amazing to be feed from and to have Kaname so near was even more amazing. After a few desperate gulps Kaname felt his body healing and returning to normal so he slowed and started to use his tongue against Rido's neck. He moaned again as Kaname began to rock his fangs in and out of his neck. Removing a hand from Rido's waist Kaname snaked it between them and too both of their hard cocks in his hand. As he pulled his fangs out he thrust his hips forward slowly and his cock rubbed against Rido's and they both moaned. Rido's head tilted back and Kaname leaned in to lick up his throat before leaning in for a kiss as he continued to thrust in his hand and against Rido's hard-on.

After a few minutes of this Rido was too close. "Rido… please… please take me." Kaname panted. A low growl came from his lover's throat and Kaname took that as agreement so he moved off of Rido's lap and crawled up onto the bed and stayed on all fours. Looking over his shoulder to fix Rido with a lusty look. "Please?"

"With pleasure." Rido moved up behind Kaname and took his thin hips in his hands. Biting two fingers so they would coat with blood Rido pressed the first into Kaname and he moaned happily pushing back against his finger asking for more. Not being able to deny him anything Rido slid in a second finger and scissored them.

"Please… I need you now…" Kaname whined as he leaned his head on his arms. He couldn't take it anymore he just wanted to feel Rido buried inside him. He'd missed the nearness of Rido while he'd be captive. Even though it wasn't long he still missed being intimate with Rido and he wanted to rectify that situation right now.

"Relax, just another minute." Rido was still afraid he'd hurt Kaname.

"No. Not another minute. Now." Kaname growled over his shoulder. Rido looked Kaname right in the eyes and knew that if he didn't get on with it Kaname would take charge. Shaking his head Rido bit another finger and seared the blood over his member. The scent of Rido's blood was driving Kaname crazy.

"Ready?" Rido asked as he lined himself up.

"Kami Yes!" Kaname half shouted and Rido held Kaname's hips as he thrust forward. A long satisfied moan escaped Kaname's lips as Rido entered him. Rido couldn't hold back a moan either, Kaname was just as tight as the first time and it was amazing to be buried in his lover. "Oh my god Rido!" Kaname pushed back taking in more of Rido's rigid length. "You feel so amazing…"Kaname moaned out.

Slowly Rido pulled out then slammed back in eliciting a cry from Kaname as he hit his prostate dead on. As Rido thrust forward Kaname moved his hips back meeting Rido to make the penetration deeper. Each thrust Kaname let out a breathy moan and it drove Rido crazy.

Wrapping an arm around Kaname's chest and the other around his waist Rido held his lover close and leaned back. The weight shift caused Kaname to go back with Rido and he ended up with his back pressed to Rido's heaving chest. Relaxing his legs that straddled Rido's hips Kaname let himself sink all the way onto Rido's shaft. "You're so hard." Kaname leaned his head back against Rido's shoulder as he rolled his hips so Rido's dick hit his prostate again. "You feel amazing in me…" Kaname panted. He got off almost as much as Rido did when he dirty talked. "Please fill me with your cum." Kaname kept rolling his hips. Unable to hold off his orgasm much longer Rido let his hand slip from Kaname's hip to his erection where he pumped it in time with Kaname riding him.

"Kami! You're beautiful." Rido said as he kissed Kaname's pale throat.

"Ridooo." Kaname reached his arms back to wrap around Rido's neck. "Bite me. Please bit me!" Kaname rolled his head to the side so his uncle had more room. Without hesitating Rido bit hard into Kaname's neck. The younger Pureblood's back arched as he moaned Rido's name and came from the stimulation of being taken, touched, and bitten at the same time.

The instant Kaname's blood hit his tongue the bond was sealed so when Kaname orgasmed a wave of pure bliss hit him both mentally and as a thrum of passion through Kaname's blood. Rido moaned against Kaname's neck as he pulled Kaname harshly onto his cock as he spilled his hot cum into Kaname's still quivering passage. Kaname rested against Rido's strong body as his lover continued to drink from him.

A few more gulps and Rido pulled away licking the puncture wounds closed. Kaname hummed approvingly as Rido's hands skimmed over his body. "That was… mind blowing…" Kaname said with his eyes closed. Warm lips kissed up and down Kaname's neck.

"You're telling me." Rido smiled. "But I think it's time you got some sleep."

"Fine…" Kaname sat up and slowly got off of Rido's lap with a small hiss as Rido's cock slid out of him. "Why can't we stay up and fuck all night?" Kaname asked as he laid his head on the pillow and reached out for Rido to join him. Which he did he curled up next to Kaname completely content.

"Because you need to regain all your strength."

"I'm plenty strong." Kaname smiled devilishly. "I've enough strength to ride you till you're screaming my name. I've got enough strength to hold myself up as you fuck me against the wall. I've enough strength to-"

"Kaname." Rido placed his hand over his young lover's mouth. "Shut up or I will keep you up late and it'll be a good few hours till you'll be able to walk again." Rido felt Kaname smile against his hand as he hummed. "Will I ever be able to sate you." Kaname dragged his hand away so he could speak.

"No. But I'd love it if you tried."

"Tomorrow." Rido said because he was tired. Last night he had gotten very little sleep and he dearly wanted to make up for it now.

"But we'll be home tomorrow and I'll have to be quiet…" Kaname stuck his lip out. Rido leaned forward and caught it between his lips for a second before he leaned in for a kiss.

"So… we can do it in my study again. Except this time you can ride me." Kaname smiled at his uncle's proposal.

"Splendid… and I get to suck you off on the car ride home."

"We'll see about that."

"It'll be fun I promise." Kaname moved closer and nuzzled into Rido's chest. "I love you. Thank you for coming after me today…" Kaname said as his eyes fluttered close. "And it feels so right to have a Blood Bond with you." He kissed Rido's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rido said as he ran a hand through Kaname's hair. He was right everything did feel right. A smile played on Rido's lips as he fell asleep with the love of his life in his arms.

The sun was just rising when Kaname cracked his eyes open. During the night he'd moved so that he was laying practically on top of his uncle and Rido's arms were wrapped firmly around his waist. This was comfortable. Kaname almost didn't want to move… but he knew they'd have to be up soon for the debriefing then the flight home. Right now though he just enjoyed the way the Blood Bond thrummed. Kaname had done a lot of reading about Blood bonds and now that he had one with Rido he wanted to try something out because he knew that the you could transmit feelings and thoughts through it. Now he wanted to try it out and see how far he could push the boundaries between thought and feelings in a blood bond. Moving ever so slightly Kaname propped his head u on his arms so he could see Rido's sleeping face. _Let the fun begin…_

Reaching out with his mind he embedded himself into Rido's dreaming thoughts and started thinking. He pictured himself handcuffed to Rido's bed naked. Under his hands he felt Rido's heart rate pick up. Smiling Kaname knew he was on the right track so he imagined squirming on the bed as Rido stalked toward him and climbed onto the bed with his arousal aching. A soft groan escaped Rido as Kaname felt him starting to get hard. Kaname imagined what it felt like to have Rido take him unprepared and he let his uncle feel how aroused that made him. He also imagined what it would be like for Rido to push into his tight heat. Another moan from Rido and a hand moved from his waist to grip a now straining erection. In his mind Kaname let out moans and arched his back as Rido pounded into him harshly.

Rolling off of Rido and moving the sheets so he could get a full view of Rido jacking himself off. Kaname kept up a constant stream of mental images of himself straining against the handcuffs and moaning Rido's name over and over. While in reality he was watching as Rido stroked himself moaning, now more awake then asleep but he couldn't figure out why the images of the dream hadn't faded. Kaname conjured up a vivid image of him climaxing, arching his back, yanking at the handcuffs and covering himself with sticky cum. He leaned over and moaned "Rido." Into his uncles ear as he watched Rido bring himself to orgasm. His eyes were wide open but the image of Kaname handcuffed to his bed was still there.

Once Rido and milked himself and was panting Kaname was satisfied with the show and let the image fade from his and Rido's mind. The older Pureblood rolled over to see Kaname with a victorious grin on his face. "What the hell was that?" Rido said in what was supposed to be a threatening tone, but came off as simply irritated since he was still flushed and panting.

"What was what?" Kaname asked innocently as he twisted sexily about on the bed.

"You know damn well what." Rido grabbed Kaname's hands and pinned him down not caring that his hands were covered in his own cum.

"You mean me handcuffed to your bed?" Kaname smiled.

"Yes."

"I was simply testing the blood bond is all… just a little fun…" Rido Sat up and released Kaname's hands. "I mean come on it's not you didn't enjoy it." Kaname lifted his now cum covered hand to his mouth and started to lick it clean. A shiver caressed his spin at the erotic picture Kaname made.

"And what is it that I can do to repay you?" Rido moved up and kissed Kaname lightly.

"To repay me? You can let me ride your cock alllll night tonight." Kaname said as he kissed Rido back before scooting out of bed. "Now come on we need to get ready for our debriefing." He purposely swayed his hips as he walked to the bathroom walking in then sticking his head out smiling he said. "Then when we get home I'll get to de-brief you." Winking Kaname disappeared into the bathroom. The sound of the shower running was soon heard. Smiling at his ever frisky lover's antics Rido stood and went about getting clothes out for the day. While he rummaged through his luggage he thought about how lucky he was to have Kaname as a lover and now they were blood bonded. Nothing could be better.

His musing were interrupted by his phone. Seeing Haruka's number he opened it. "Hello."

"FINALLY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I CALLED YOU LASTNIGHT!" Rido held the phone from his ear for a second.

"Honestly no. I was tired when we got back. Before you ask yes I have Kaname. We're coming home today so relax!"

"How can I relax if you didn't let me know you had him safe!"

"I forgot. Sorry."

"Fine. But you're so going to hear more when you get home! I mean honestly how irresponsible of you. If I'd gone with you we'd never have had this problem."

"Well I've got to go. Bye." Rido hung up. It annoyed him how Haruka seemed to forget that he was his younger brother. Rolling his eyes Rido made his way to the bathroom. He wasn't looking forward to Haruka yelling at him even though he knew he'd probably walk out half way through because he just knew Haruka was going to go on about something stupid.

Kaname had just gotten out of the shower when Rido walked in. He dried his hair then tied his towel around his waist. "You look hot naked." Kaname leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thank you." Rido ran a hand down Kaname's cheek.

"Don't take too long I want to eat before the meeting."

"Believe it or not I take quick showers when you're not in it with me." Kaname just grinned wickedly before walking out of the bathroom. It was a shame they'd be back home soon where they had to watch their every move and be careful. Perhaps he could talk Rido into taking him away on a weekend… Yes he liked that idea very much. Maybe a trip to the cabin would be fun. Kaname continued to think over the idea of a holiday away with Rido as he got dressed.

The debriefing meeting went smoothly. As Rido and Kaname were leaving Zero caught up to them. "So you're going back home then?" he asked.

"Yes." Kaname smiled. "But it's not like you can rid yourself of me so easily. I have you number after all." Kaname smiled at his new friend. It was nice to have et Zero on this mission, even though it hadn't gone smoothly it had still been enjoyable. Kaname had made a new friend, Rido had bonded with him and now he was going home alive.

"Well perfect." Zero hugged Kaname. "Listen if you ever need anyone to talk to… just call, or text. I know the basics already." Zero moved back and looked Kaname in the eyes to let him know he was serious.

"Same here. We're friends so I'm just a phone call away for you. Who know I might even come visit… since I don't have school or anything…" Kaname shrugged.

"That would pretty cool."

"Zero! come on!" Ichiru called.

"Well I've got to go. See you around." Zero stuck his hand out.

"See you around." Kaname shook it."

Zero turned and bowed to Rido. "It was a pleasure to work with you Rido-Sama. Thank you for all you've done."

"It was my pleasure." Rido stuck his hand out for Zero to shake before he went off with Ichiru, Kaito, and Yagari.

Not long after that Kaname and Rido were on their way to the airport in the middle of the afternoon. It was sooner than Kaname would have liked… at least he had the car ride home to think about.


	18. Chapter 18

Bruises

**Chapter 18: Home**

Rido made sure that there was a limo waiting for them when they landed. They walked hand in hand to it and slid quietly into their seats. "Thank you for taking me on the mission." Kaname said as he rested his head on Rido's shoulder.

"It was quite nice… aside from you getting kidnapped and almost dying."

"I know. It was nice to meet Zero and the other Hunter's."

"Hmm." Was Rido's only response.

"I should have him come visit. Kaname was starting to get quite tired. His sleeping patterns had been thrown off while on the mission and now it all seemed to be catching up with him. "I'm glad we got to spend time together."

"Me too." He kissed the top of his nephews head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kaname tilted his head up and touched their lips together. "I'm going straight to sleep when we get home."

"Do I still get my fun on the car ride home?" Rido asked jokingly. He was pretty tired too and just wanted to nap till they got home.

"We can go for a ride tomorrow and I'll make it up to you then." Kaname said as he shifted and settled his head in Rido's lap. "Is that alright?" Kaname reached up to run his hands over Rido's jaw.

"Only if you sleep with me tonight."

"Deal." Kaname smiled sleepily.

When they got home first they dropped Kaname's things in his room then Rido carried his lover to his room where Shizuka was waiting. "You're back!" She stood up smiling but the smile faded when she saw that Kaname was almost limp in Rido's arms. "What's wrong with Kaname?"

"I'm tired." Kaname said as Rido put him on his feet.

"Oh. Goodness. I heard you parents talking about you getting hurt or something and I was afraid… well never mind. What happened?"

"He almost died." Rido said flatly.

"Did not." Kaname rolled his eyes as he lay down on Rido's bed and stretched out.

"Oh? Then what happened when Tanaka slit your throat and you almost bled out?" Shizuka gasped at Rido's words.

"I suppose that qualifies as almost dying but Zero was there to save me. So it's all good."

"Well that's good. I'm glad you're not dead." Shizuka smiled and sat next to Kaname so she could play with his long hair.

"Yup. Zero and I got kidnapped by the noble we were hunting, strung up on chains then I was taken away and Rido saved Zero. Then he came to save me." Kaname smiled widely at Rido.

"Indeed."

"So my dad was worried about me?"

"Yes. He was quite colorful with his language when I told him you were missing."

"Oh." Kaname felt warm on the inside. It was that feeling you get when your parents praise you.

"Well I'll leave you two. Kaname looks tired."

"He can't handle the strain of switching to a Human day."

"Shut up." Kaname pouted. Rido just smiled.

"Good Night you two. Don't be too loud because I'm staying in my room tonight." Shizuka smiled.

"I'll try. Good night." Kaname said from his spot on the bed. Rido just rolled his eyes.

"You are a real pain sometimes."

"I know. At least I behave myself around everyone else." Kaname propped himself on his elbows. "Come here. I want you to kiss me." Shaking his head Rido complied and pressed their lips together. "I'm tired."

"Good. You can start catching up on your sleep." Rido moved away to strip out of his clothes. Kaname watched avidly as more and more of his lover's skin was revealed. When Rido was in his boxers he moved to Kaname and his nephew laid out so Rido could pull his clothes off. Finally the two curled up with each other and fell asleep.

Kaname had fallen into the habit of waking up early since he had been with Rido. Even though he was lacking sleep he woke early. Warm arms were wrapped around him and his head was resting on Rido's chest. A content smile spread onto Kaname's face. He still couldn't believe how extremely lucky he was to have Rido as his lover. For a while he lay there thinking. He had wanted to tell Rido about his daring escapade that Rido still thought was a dream. What better way to tell him then to do it again?

With a wolfish smile on his face he extracted himself from Rido's arms and pulled the sheet from Rido's torso. His eyes drank in the amazing sight of Rido's toned body, he knew he'd never tire of seeing this and it was only his to see. Leaning down Kaname pressed his lips to Rido's sternum. Then he trailed his kisses up Rido's neck so he could nip and suck on the sensetive bite spot. Still half asleep Rido moaned softly as Kaname continued to attack his neck. Thoughts of their bonding flitted through Kaname's head.

Rido's scent danced in Kaname's nose and it was just as intoxicating as the first time. Moving Kaname straddled Rido's wide hips, placed his hands on his chest and leaned down to press their lips together and for a moment he was lost in the warm feel of his uncle's lips. Rido's eyes fluttered but did not open, he was still somewhere between dreams and waking. But he started to kiss back. Kaname shifted so that he could grind against the man beneath him. Rido moaned and thrust his hips up. A gasp was ripped from Kaname's mouth as he felt Rido's arousal rub against his. The noise Kaname made was what woke Rido. His eyes finally opened and he took in the sexy sight that met him. It was just like his dream; Kaname straddling him and clad in next to nothing.

Hands ran up Kaname's arms and roamed over his chest. Another moan filled the room. Then Rido rolled over and pined Kaname to the bed. He crushed their lips together in a searing kiss as his hands continued to roam over Kaname. "Good morning." Rido said as he moved his lips to Kaname's neck and his hands slipped into the boy's boxers.

Kaname moaned again and took a deep breath. "This remind you of any dreams?" Kaname tossed his head back and groaned.

"What?" Rido stopped and sat up straight. Because it did. It was the dream he had had the day that Kaname had made his move on him. His eyes widened and Kaname tipped his head down to lock eyes with Rido.

"That wasn't a dream…" Kaname gave Rido his sexiest wink.

"You… but…"

"You said I did good." Kaname sat up and started to run his hand over Rido's exposed skin.

"I seriously thought it was a dream."

"Good. That's how I wanted it. See it was my way testing to see if you liked me or not." Kaname buried his face in Rido's neck so his voice was slightly muffled. " I figured if you didn't like it I could easily pretend it didn't happen. But since you did… well you know…"

"You are crafty. I would never have thought of something like that."

"So you're not mad?"

"It got us together so no. Besides… I was planning on doing something." Rido wrapped his arms around Kaname and pulled him into his lap.

"Really? What were you going to do?" Kaname beamed at his uncle.

"Well I hadn't really planned it all out… but I was going to ask you to walk with me by the lake and… I don't know I was going to make a move." Kaname giggled slightly.

"Would you go for a walk with me tonight?"

"Of course." Rido pressed their lips together.

"We need to get ready for breakfast." Kaname said as they broke apart.

"Indeed. I dare say Haruka is anxious to see you."

"Ugh. Well. Until our date." Kaname kissed his lover again before throwing his clothes on and going back to his room.

A half hour later Kaname was sitting next to Yuki at the breakfast table. They had already discussed the mission and were now sitting quietly. "Onii-sama." Yuki turned to her brother with sparkling eyes. "Would you play croquet with me for a bit tonight?"

Juri saw Kaname's eyes flick to Rido then back to Yuki. "Of course Yuki." Kaname responded.

"Thank you!" She leaned over and kissed Kaname just shy of his lips. Rido's nostrils flared for a second and his sister noted this behavior.

"Would you like to go now?"

"Yes please!" Yuki started to move back from the table.

"Take it easy today Kaname. Don't overdue anything." Haruka said.

"Of course." Kaname said before being tugged out of the room by his sister. His eyes locked with Rido's before the door closed.

"So, you enjoyed the time you spent with Kaname on the mission?" Juri asked as she sipped her tea.

"Yes. It was over all a good learning experience for him." Rido said evenly.

"That's nice. Are you going to take him on another mission sometime soon?"

"If there is another one close by that needs our help."

"That's splendid." Juri was silent for a moment and then she smiled widely. "You know I think Kaname could use a vacation."

"What do you mean?" Rido swallowed hard.

"Well he has been working hard on his lessons and he did good on this mission… perhaps you should bring him to one of the other houses for a week or so. Or perhaps you could take a trip somewhere and do some sightseeing." Juri was quite proud with herself.

"That sounds like a splendid idea." Haruka said. "The lake house would be wonderful this time of year.

Rido could hardly believe his ears. He tried not to sound overly zealous as he replied, "I suppose I could fit that into my schedule. I could do work there."

"Wonderful! I'll get in contact with the servants there and have them make it ready for this weekend." Juri clapped her hands. "Thank you Rido for always taking such good care of Kaname." Rido caught a double meaning in his sister's words but he was unsure if she had meant it to be there.

After a little while more with his siblings Rido went up to the library where he knew he'd be able to see Kaname. He was happy to see Kaname and Yuki already well into a game. They were talking and Kaname was smiling widely at his sister as she babbled on. Rido too a seat on the widow sill and opened a book on his lap. His mismatched eyes watched Kaname move around on the lawn.

Thoughts of the coming week away floated in his head as he watched. If they were going to the lake house there would be plenty of places, he was sure, Kaname would ambush him and start something. It was a rather arousing thought. He hadn't realized how much time had passed till Kaname and Yuki were cleaning up their game. Rido watched as they bid each other farewell then Kaname's eyes darted up and looked at Rido before he turned and walked off toward the lake. Getting the hint Rido left the library and made to follow his lover.

The moon was on its descent when Rido finally caught up with Kaname. He slid up behind his lover and took him into his arms. Kaname made a humming noise of approval. Rido leaned down so he could place kisses on Kaname's neck. "I have some wonderful news for you."

"Oh?" Kaname turned around so he could look at Rido and so he could wrap his arms around his neck.

"Juri said you need a vacation. So she wants me to take you to the lake house for a week so you can relax." Rido smiled down at his young lover.

"Really?" Kaname's heart was beating fast and he could hardly contain his joy.

"Yes. How does that sound?"

"That sounds absolutely delicious!" Kaname leaned up so they could kiss.

"But we're not leaving till this weekend."

"I'm okay with that."

"And we're going to a business meeting Friday before we leave." Kaname just hummed his approval and smiled evilly. He knew he'd have lots of fun at the meeting.

"Walk with me?" Kaname stepped away from Rido and held his hand out. As his answer Rido took Kaname's hand and they started off around the lake.

They were on the far side when Kaname stopped and turned to Rido so he could kiss him. Not stopping to think Rido wrapped his arms around Kaname and pulled him close. Kaname ran his tongue over Rido's lips and was rewarded with entrance. Moaning Kaname started rocking his hips against Rido's. A hand snaked down to the front of Rido's pants. Growling and thrusting into the hand Rido forgot to think for a second then he froze. "Kaname, We're outside… anyone could see us."

"Where's your adventure?"

"Adventure? I honestly don't want to be seen."

"Neither do i. too many questions… but still… I really, really, really, NEED you. Please Oji-Sama." Kaname put on his best begging face. Rido could hardly say no to it but at the same time he was thinking about what could happen if they were caught.

Before Rido could even come up with a response Kaname was on his knees and making a quick job of Rido's pants. His erection was freed as Kaname pulled his pants down a little and making eye contact with his lover he took the head of the hard flesh into his mouth. Rido's knees started to go weak and his fingers threaded into Kaname's think hair. Concentrating on the head Kaname' tongue twirled around it then rubbed against the underside causing Rido to moan out his name. Then Kaname dipped his tongue into the slit and tasted the salty-sweet precum leaking out.

After looking up at his uncle again Kaname took in more of the hard length. Rido watched as Kaname skillfully deep throated him and his entire length was swallowed by Kaname. Groaning Rido tugged lightly at the hair in his hands. Enjoying the feel of the hair tug Kaname moaned around Rido and the older Pureblood nearly lost his balance. Enjoying watching his lover try and keep slightly calm made Kaname defiant. He wanted Rido to lose all control and not care that someone might see them and take him right now. Kaname wanted it so bad he was prepared to do almost anything. When he felt Rido's body begin to tense Kaname came up with an idea. Through the bond he was able to sense that Rido was only a moment away from orgasming so Kaname pulled away.

Rido's eyes snapped open and he looked down at Kaname in shock. "Why did you stop?"

"Because…" Kaname scooted away from Rido to spread out on the grass. Rido was still stunned and his heart was beating fast anticipating an orgasm. But Kaname made no move to help Rido out instead he stuck two fingers in his mouth to suck on s his other hand worked on his pants. Kicking them off Kaname also pulled off his boxers, the whole time not taking his lust filled eyes off of Rido.

The whole time Rido just watched in aroused rapture as Kaname took off his pants and underwear. Rido felt ready to burst when Kaname's erection sprang free. His hand slipped down to his own nearly forgotten hard on. That was when Kaname stuck both of his fingers into himself and started stretching himself. Rido groaned and gripped himself tightly ready to jack himself off. "No." Kaname said as soon as he felt Rido's decision in their bond.

"What?"

"If you're going to cum I want you to cum inside me." Kaname said and he pulled his fingers out of his prepared entrance and stroked himself some more.

Without any more encouragement Rido dropped to his knees between Kaname's outstretched legs and lined himself up with Kaname's entrance. "Fuck me hard Rido." Kaname purred and Rido lost it.

He drove himself into Kaname in one thrust making his young lover's back arch of the ground as he moaned. Not waiting for Kaname to adjust Rido pulled all the way out leaving Kaname feel empty for just a minute before thrusting back in. e was close and he wanted Kaname to come with him so Rido fisted Kaname's leaking erection as he pounded into Kaname. Reaching up Kaname pulled Rido into a searing kiss. This tipped Rido's overly aroused body over the edge and Kaname moaned loudly at the feel of Rido's cum filling him. Panting hard Rido leaned back to look down at Kaname as he continued to jack his off.

Kaname was writhing on the ground at the feel of Rido still inside of him and his hand on his dick. Ta "You look so hot writhing under me." Rido said in a low sultry tone. Kaname's eyes locked on Rido's mismatched ones and he moaned out his lover's name. You are so amazing. Every sound you make is sexy and the way you look spread out like this for me…" Rido moaned.

"Kami Rido!" Kaname bucked his hips into Rido's hand and gasped as Rido's semi-hard cock brushed against his prostate. "Mmm-you still feel good inside me." Rido gave up. He couldn't out talk Kaname in a million years. He pulled Kaname to his chest and kissed the boy. Moaning into the kiss Kaname finally came.

When they broke the kiss Kaname rested his head on Rido's shoulder. "You're amazing. And super hot." Kaname said kissing Rido's neck.

"As are you." Rido moved and set Kaname on the grass and finally pulled out of his nephew. Moaning at the loss Kaname sat up and pulled his discarded clothes to him. Rido was doing up his pants as Kaname stood to done his. When they were fully dressed Kaname leaned up and kissed Rido's cheek. "I love you." He said taking Rido's hand.

"I love you too." Rido looked down at their shirts. "I suppose we should change before anyone sees us and puts two and two together."

"I suppose so" he grinned. "That was pretty hot though." Rido just smiled and shook his head as they walked back toward the mansion hand in hand.

* * *

Ta da! Can't wait to write the business meeting…. Hehehe! Then they're off together for a vacation… alone! How fun right?


	19. Chapter 19

This is a sort of shortish chapter.. but it's full of fun bits. And next chapter starts their vacation together! LEMONS!

* * *

Bruises

**Chapter 19: Business Meeting**

The annoying buzzing of Kaname's alarm filled the air. The young Pureblood groaned and rolled over in his bed. Sitting up he smacked it off and sigh. This was the first time in a while that he had woken up in his own bed. It irritated him but there wasn't much he could do about it now so he got out of bed and stumbled into his bathroom. They had a business meeting today which in Kaname's opinion sucked but after that they were going away for a few days.

So perhaps this meeting would be worth it. He had spent the last two nights with Rido going over what they would be talking about in the meeting. Kaname was going along simply for his presence, Rido was going to be doing most of the talking. As Kaname washed his body he tried to come up with ways to make the meeting interesting. He was rubbing himself dry when the perfect idea flitted into his head. Smiling widely Kaname went out into his room and started to get dressed in the crisp gray suit that he was expected to wear today. He put on the shiny black shoes and checked himself over in the mirror. He looked pretty damn good, if he didn't say so himself.

There was a knock at his door and Rido came in. His eyes traveled over his lover. "You look stunning." He came over and gave Kaname a kiss on the forehead.

"Speak for yourself." Kaname said having checked out his uncle as he walked over in his black suit and crisp white shirt. "You look so damn eatable…" Kaname's hands started to slide over Rido and his lips went to his neck.

"Kaname…" Rido warned and stepped back.

"We can't have fun now?" Kaname made his best sad face at his uncle.

"Later."

Kaname rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's go get something quick to eat before we leave." Kaname walked out of the room followed by Rido.

They walked into the dining room with each other and Juri noted how close they were walking and how their knuckles brushed each other every few steps. "You two look quite sharp this morning." She said with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you Okaa-San. We've got a meeting today." Kaname smiled and took his seat next to Yuki.

"I think you look stunning." Yuki gave her brother and appraising look.

"Thanks, Yuki." Kaname said with a slight blush.

"We'll have to leave in a few minutes in order to be on time." Rido said as he took a sip of tea. "And by the looks of it it's going to be a long one."

"Glad I don't have to go." Haruka smiled at his brother then turned to his son. "I do feel sorry for you Kaname. Especially since Rido is the one doing all the talking."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rido asked.

"Oh… nothing." Haruka smiled into his tea.

"Well come on Kaname we need to leave." Rido stood and so did Kaname.

"Enjoy yourselves." Juri smiled after he brother and son.

The meeting had been going on for over an hour now and Kaname was thoroughly bored. It's not that he wasn't interested, he was… sort of. But he had already heard all of this. So as Rido sat and gave his report Kaname left his mind wander. He tapped into the Blood Bond and started the fun.

He started out with something simple. He ran an imaginary hand up Rido's legs and rested it near his groin. The older Pureblood suppressed a shiver but threw a glare at Kaname who had both hands on the table and was flipping through the report. When Rido had relaxed Kaname imagined stroking Rido to full hardness and the older Pureblood had a hard time keeping quiet. Kaname smiled to himself and intensified the sensations.

_You stop that right now! _Rido sent through their bond.

_But you're doing so good keeping your calm…_ Kaname replied letting Rido sense how arousing it was to him and how much fun he was having.

Rido started to blush in arousal after a few more minutes of the torture. Finally he coughed and stood up. "I don't mean to be rude. But I just remembered an important phone call I failed to make this morning. Kaname will be finishing the presentation." And with that Rido turned and left.

Flipping to where Rido had left off Kaname started to talk. While he gave the rest of the presentation he was keeping up the mental torture of his uncle.

Rido made it to his private bathroom and slouched to the floor panting heavily. Kaname was making him so hard right now. leaning against the wall he undid his pants and pulled out his leaking erection. He fisted himself and started to stroke hoping to release the pressure that was building in him. But it didn't matter how he pleasured himself Kaname didn't let him release and Rido was starting to get sweaty from the strain of being so aroused without relief.

Back in the conference room Kaname was giving a stellar performance. The Vampires gathered were impressed by his presentation and that he was able to answer all the questions they asked him when he was finished giving the presentation. Even though he was eager to get to his lover Kaname took his time finishing up the meeting. Finally all the Vampires were satisfied and not coming up to him so Kaname left to Rido's office.

When he walked into the small bathroom that connected to Rido's office. The sight tat met him was even more arousing then he had imagined. Rido was leaning on the wall touching himself and moaning. Kaname took in his shirtless lover and the pink blush that covered his sweaty skin. "In case you were wondering I did a fantastic job finishing your presentation." Kaname knelt next to Rido and kissed his hard enough to force the other's head against the wall.

"You… are… so… evil!" Rido panted out. Right now he felt like every fiber of him was on fire and he just wanted to come.

"But you love it…" Kaname licked up Rido's neck. "And besides I want you to come inside me… so it wouldn't do to have you pleasure yourself without me…" Kaname licked the shell of Rido's ear. "Besides you'd never consent to sex in your office if you weren't in such a state… which you look so hot in…" Kaname stood up and started to strip.

"Kanameeee…" Rido moaned and reached out to his now naked lover.

"Rido… I can't wait to feel you cum inside me." He knelt with a knee on either side of Rido's hips. He lined Rido's hard, leaking, cock up with himself before sitting down and impaling himself on the rigid length. Kaname left out a moan as he released Rido from his control. At the feel of Kaname's muscles contracting in pain he let out a shout as he emptied himself into his young lover. The feel of the hot semen made Kaname's already hard member ache for release. "That's so hot…" Kaname leaned down and kissed Rido as he started to jack himself off. "I can't believe I can make you cum inside just by sitting on you…" Kaname's hand moved faster. It felt amazing to still have Rido inside of him.

"Kami, Kaname." Rido ran his hands over Kaname's sides as the boy touched himself.

"You make me feel so full when you're in me…" Kaname moaned out his lover's name as his hand pumped furiously. With a final moan of his lover's name Kaname came shooting his seed all over Rido's chest. He leaned in and kissed Rido.

"As amazing as that was… could you not have waited till we got home?" Rido said trying to sound angry.

"Nope." Kaname said turning his head so he could kiss Rido's neck

"You always keep this interesting." He smiled as he stroked Kaname's hair tenderly.

"I try, for you."

"Well you do a fantastic job my love. And as much as I would love to have another go with you we should probably tidy up an get back to work."

"Alright. But can we have more fun tonight? I can get handcuffs for us…" Kaname sat up and smiled wickedly.

"I don't think I want to know where you're getting the handcuffs from."

"I'll tell you anyways." Kaname stood and helped Rido to his feet. "From Takuma's house. It was the last place I used them and I forgot to bring them home." Kaname smiled.

"I said I didn't want to know." Rido growled. He hated to think of Kaname with another man.

"You probably could have guessed anyways."

"I could have but I didn't want to." Rido growled before turning around to pin Kaname to the wall and kiss him harshly. "You're mine now…" Rido leaned down and bit Kaname's neck drawing blood. The younger Pureblood moaned and gripped at Rido's bare back. Then Rido pulled away to wash his chest clean of Kaname's semen.

"No fair!" Kaname whined. "Now I'm hard again." He pouted at Rido.

"Sorry. You deserve it." Rido smiled as he walked over to pull his clothes back on.

"You're so mean." Kaname outed but he too started to get dressed. "I get to pay you back tonight… you might be the one handcuffed."

"Oh no. I want to see you handcuffed," Rido leaned in close to Kaname's ear and breathed "I want to see you spread out naked on my bed unable to do anything as I take you slowly." Kaname moaned again. "Now come on, we'll be able to leave soon. I just need to sign a few things."

"Give me another few minutes." Kaname said looking down at his jutting erection.

"Fine." Rido kissed Kaname's shoulder before leaving out into his office. Rido had arrangements to make, after all he was going away for a week and he didn't want to have any work to do on the trip. All he wanted to do was spend time alone with Kaname. It was funny how Juri had pressed Rido into taking so much time off with Kaname.

The original plan had been only for them to spend four days at the lake house but Juri had talked Rido into a whole week plus next weekend. It was almost scary how fervent she had been that Rido should spend so much time away with Kaname. If he didn't know better he'd guess that Juri knew about him and Kaname… but if she did then why would she want them gone for the week? Unless she approved? But why would she do that? It was really a confusing situation… although he wasn't going to complain because it got him a week away with Kaname.

A whole week that they didn't have to hide. A whole week that Kaname wouldn't have to scurry off to his own room to get ready. A smile crept onto Rido's lips as he thought all about what he could do this week.

Warm hands slid down Rido's chest and Kaname's teeth nipped at his ear. "How much longer till we can leave?"

"You sure are antsy to leave." Rido closed a folder in front of him.

"Of course I am. I can't wait to have alone time with you. It'll be like we're on mission again… but better cause I won't get kidnapped." Kaname smiled.

"We can leave now."

"Oh splendid!" Kaname grabbed his coat and tossed Rido his.


	20. Chapter 20

I didn't drop the ball… I completely lost it…. So please don't kill me. I know it's been waaaaaaaaaaaay too long since I last updated, like over a month. But I didn't have a computer for a few weeks which meant I had to catch up on edits which was a pain cause I lost almost a hundred pages of my novel with my computer so I'm sorry for the VERY long absence. But here's a chapter at long last enjoy!

* * *

Bruises

**Chapter 20: Vacation Part 1**

Kaname sat happily in the car as Rido drove them toward the lake house. His eyes were glued to his uncle. "I can feel you looking at me…"

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Kaname asked reaching out to run a hand over Rido's shoulder.

"No, not really. I was only curious what you found so interesting about me." His eyes flicked to Kaname for a second before going back to the road.

"I just like looking at you…" Kaname smiled and let his hand rest on Rido's thigh. "I'm excited that we get to go away together for a week."

"You can thank your mother for that. It was her idea that we go away together."

Kaname's phone started to ring and he picked it up after seeing his mother's number. "Okaa-san!"

"Hello Kaname. I was just calling to see if you and Rido got off on your holiday yet."

"Yes we are on our way to the lake house now." Kaname smiled and squeezed his lover's thigh lightly.

"That's fantastic. I just wanted to make sure Rido didn't keep you two too long at the meeting."

"No we finished on time actually. And guess what…" Kaname looked again at Rido and smiled. "Rido let me finish the presentation."

"Really? That's a first."

"Well… I was able to persuade him." Kaname smiled as Rido rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you thoroughly convinced him to let you speak." Kaname couldn't miss the mirth in his mother's voice.

"Yes well, I had fun."

"Good. Well I'll leave you to have your nice vacation. I love you."

"I love you too." Kaname said before hanging up. "So how far is it to the lake house?"

"A few hours…"

"Perfect." Kaname smiled and settled back in his seat. "You're not mad at me for what I did today, at work, are you?" Kaname blushed lightly.

"No I suppose not. I heard you gave a good presentation." Rido smiled.

"Of course would you expect anything less of me?"

"No. But I am quite impressed that you could concentrate on the presentation while torturing me."

"I was not torturing you!" Kaname faked a look of astonishment. In the end he just smiled.

"You were doing it on purpose."

"I know. As for how I did it… well I learned from the best how to be a good Pureblood." Kaname leaned over so he could give his uncle a kiss.

"If I had known you were going to use I like that I would have been more lenient on you learning it." Rido half joked.

"But you enjoyed it right?" Kaname smiled slyly.

"Of course." Rido couldn't help but smile at his young lover.

Kaname had the habit of being overly horny and demanding sex in the oddest places Rido had to admit that it was quite a turn on that his lover wanted him so often. It was tiring sometimes but pleasurable none the less. He really was lucky to have Kaname with him. Taking his eyes off of the road for a few seconds Rido looked over at Kaname who was still looking at him. He looked back to the road and smiled. Yes he was lucky to have Kaname as his lover.

Three hours later they pulled into the driveway of the lake house. This was where Kaname had the fondest memories. The family used to come up here every summer but the last few years had presented problems with conflicting schedules and schooling so they had been unable to vacation here. But Kaname couldn't forget the summer that he had first realized his feelings for his uncle.

It had been here at the lake house. Kaname smiled at the fact that now they were coming here for a vacation together. It was something that Kaname had never imagined happening to him. Being with Rido was nothing short of amazing. He had loved his uncle for years before he had gotten up the courage almost a month ago to make a move. Now he was away with his lover for a week. A whole week that they didn't have to worry about someone walking in on them or being too loud. They got out of the car and servants came to greet them and take their baggage to their rooms.

Rido reached out and took Kaname's hand and walked into the house. "You know," Kaname said as they walked. "This was where I first realized that I liked you as more then my uncle." Kaname wasn't embarrassed about the blush that crossed his face.

"Really now?" Rido stopped and looked at Kaname.

"Yes." Kaname leaned up and kissed his lover.

"Then tonight I'll show you how much I love you." Kaname smiled at his uncle's words.

"Do you think we could go swimming?"

"Now?" Rido looked at his watch it would be sunrise in an hour and a half.

"Of course." Kaname smiled wickedly.

"You can go. I need to see to a few things."

"Fine." Kaname kept the disappointment from his voice. But he decided that it would be just as fun to swim by himself. So he went off to his room to change before he walked out to the dock. The wood felt so familiar under his feet as he walked out to its end where it was now deep enough to dive off of. Taking a deep breath Kaname backed up and took a running jump into the lake's cold water. When he emerged he shook his wet hair out of his eyes and smiled.

His mind ran over so many thoughts about this week and what was still to come. Kaname was always one for living in the here and now but some of what his uncle and parents had taught him about planning ahead had sunk in. The fact that Shizuka, Takuma and Shiki were the only ones that knew right now could present a problem. It would probably be smart to try and approach his parents and Yuki with it since Kaname never wanted to separate from Rido. Yuki would be no problem he was sure if she hadn't already guessed then she would soon. Through all their years together Yuki had acquired the knack for reading Kaname like an open book and vice versa. Sometimes it was nice and other times it could be a problem.

Besides she already knew that Kaname would never love her the way that their parents loved each other. It seemed that she had gotten over that a few years back when she had walked in on him with Takuma and Shiki. She had known before but had been in denial… Kaname had felt bad at first but Yuki now seemed not to mind. She would even joke sometimes about this or that having to do with Kaname's taste in men. He really couldn't ask for more when it came to his sister, after all they had an eternity to spend around each other. So it worked out that they got along so easily.

Kaname hoped that Yuki would be there when he told his parents so that she would be able to back him up. But that wouldn't be happening for a while since Kaname hadn't even talked to Rido about it. They would have to talk first and figure out what they wanted before any moves were made. As Kaname thought he swam out into the lake then back to the dock then back out again before the sky began to lighten.

It was time for him to go inside so he pulled himself up onto the dock and walked back to the house. He walked into the mud room stripped out of his swim suit and wrapped a towel around his waist. The house was mostly quiet as he walked to his room where he pulled out a pair of sleep pants and walked to Rido's room. Red and blue eyes looked up from a book when Kaname walked in.

"I'm here to shower." Kaname smiled as he walked into the bathroom connected to the room.

"Do you need any help?" Rido set down the book and looked in as his nephew turned the knobs in the shower.

"No. Just make yourself comfortable and wait for me." Kaname smiled over his shoulder as he dropped his towel and stepped into the warm shower. A shiver ran down Rido's spine. _No wonder Kaname is as sex crazy as he is… all I have to do is see him naked to get turned on. Kami I'm hopeless._ Rido shook his head and walked over to the bed where he stripped off his shirt, socks and pants so he could lay almost naked on the bed waiting for his nephew.

The warm water rushed over Kaname's naked body as he rinsed out his hair. Then he started to wash his body as he thought over what he wanted to do this week. That train of thought quickly turned into all the places he wanted to have sex. Ending that thought he realized that he was tired, the sun must be rising now. But there was one more thing he wanted to do before he slept. Shutting off the water he grabbed a fresh towel and dried off before walking into the bedroom.

Kaname stopped dead as he saw Rido stretched out on the bed with nothing but his boxers on. Moaning Kaname dropped his towel and walked over to the bed. "You look beautiful." Kaname slid onto the bed and lay next to Rido.

"You look wonderful." Rido Reached out and pulled Kaname to him. The feel of skin on skin made both of them shiver. Rido buried his nose in Kaname's damp hair and inhaled. "And you smell amazing."

"Thank you." Kaname kissed Rido's shoulder before moving to sit up. "So… you said something about showing me how much you loved me." Kaname smiled. "How about we leave the handcuffs till tomorrow and you can just screw me senseless tonight?"

"Kami. You really are going to be the death of meee" Rido's sentence ended in a moan as Kaname dragged his boxers down and off. This action brought Kaname's mouth close to Rido's erection.

"But it would be a pleasant way to die right?" Kaname flicked out his tongue and licked the precum off the tip. Rido's hands slid into his hair and tugged lightly. Kaname smiled at the fell of his hair getting pulled so he rewarded his uncle by deep throating his whole length. Rido gasped loudly and gripped Kaname's hair tighter. The younger didn't give his uncle a second to recover, he moaned around his uncles cock and Rido gripped his hair tighter.

"Oh God Kaname!" Rido bucked his hips into Kaname's warm mouth.

Kaname moved his head away from his uncle and smiled up at him. "I love the way you taste." He said as he moved up to straddle Rido's wide hips. "But I love the way you feel inside of me even more." Kaname gripped Rido's rigid length and was going to lower himself onto his uncle but Rido rolled them over and pinned Kaname to the bed. "No fair!" Kaname pouted. Rido just smiled and kissed his lover. Then his lips ran down Kaname's throat. "Rido… please…" Kaname moaned out as he let his hands roam over Rido's well muscled back.

"You're so impatient. Just relax… I'm taking care of you tonight." Rido breathed against Kaname's neck. Then his mouth trailed down to the sensitive spot that made Kaname's back arch high off the bed.

Rido dug his nail into a two fingers so blood welled up and coated them. Kaname moaned at the scent of Rido's blood. He nuzzled into his uncle's neck when Rido slid the first blood slicked finger in. Another moan escaped Kaname's lips. His fangs were already aching having smelled Rido's blood and he hadn't fed in a few days. "Ridooo…" Kaname moaned. "May I drink?" His lover's answer was tilting his head sideways so Kaname had free access to his neck. Taking the hint Kaname sank his fangs in and Rido had to stifle a moan. It felt good to be bitten by his young lover.

Soon Rido slipped in his second finger and stretched Kaname slowly as he drank. After a few minutes of slow drinking Kaname pulled away and licked the wound till it closed. Little noises of pleasure were escaping him as his uncle thoroughly prepared him. As much as Kaname wanted to speed things up for he was starting to get thoroughly agitated at the slow pace he didn't want to push Rido. This was one of the few times that the older Pureblood had taken the initiative to control the foreplay. Even though Kaname liked controlling it also turned him on when Rido wanted to control.

"Please hurry…" Kaname threw a hand over his flushed face. "I don't have to be quiet here… please make me scream."

"You're never quiet." Rido breathed into Kaname ear before licking it.

"It… kinda hard… when you're getting… your brains fucked out…" Kaname said between pants.

"Kami Kaname!" Rido just shook his head at his lover. Honestly the boy had a mouth on him and he was reminded of this time and again. "You're so sexy." Rido said as he rubbed blood on his dick to lubricate it. Then he lined himself up with his nephew. Kaname whimpered for Rido to hurry up. He obliged and pushed slowly into the tight heat.

Kaname moaned and his back bowed off of the bed as his hands flew up to grip onto Rido. Moving slowly Rido thrust in and out of Kaname. Reaching up Kaname yanked Rido's face down to his. As they kissed Kaname rolled his hips against Rido's and brought a moan from the older. As they continued to kiss Rido started to thrust his hips faster. His hands gripped Kaname's lean hips and brought them up to meet his thrusts. As the head of Rido's cock brushed the right spot and Kaname yanked his lips from Rido's as he let out a long moan. Rido smiled and attacked Kaname's neck keeping his thrust at an even pace. But he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. Kaname was so tight and it felt so good to be buried in him. "Ah…ah… Ridooooo." Kaname whined out. It felt more than amazing as Rido thrust in deep brushing his prostate. He could feel the tightening in his body as his release edged closer.

"Mmm, Kaname, you're so amazing." Rido kissed Kaname on the lips and reached between their bodies to grab Kaname's begging cock. His efforts were rewarded with a series of moans. Kaname wrapped his arms around Rido's neck and buried his face in his lovely smelling neck. He nipped his uncle's bite spot right where he knew drove him crazy. As it always did Rido moaned and he thrust into Kaname deep and stayed like that for a few seconds before he caught his breath and started to thrust faster. His strokes on Kaname's cock matched his thrusts and the human was quickly loosing himself.

"Rido. Rido. Rido." Kaname panted with each thrust. And his lusty voice sent pangs of heat right to Kaname's groin. It was the most intoxicating sound to Kaname.

"Kami Kaname!" Rido looked down at his nephew as he started to thrust erratically.

"Ah… Rido!" Kaname's back arched again and he spurted hot semen onto Rido's chest and hand. Rido's hand worked Kaname's orgasm to the fullest. As his spasming muscles wreaked havoc on Rido. "Mmm… Rido." Kaname nipped at Rido's neck again.

"Kanameeeee." Rido thrust in deep one last time and spilled inside Kaname. "ah… ah…" Then he finally collapsed onto Kaname. Their bodies shivered and shook in the after math of pleasure. For a few seconds the only sound in the room was heavy panting. Then Rido started kissing whatever skin he could. Kaname just lay on the bed totally stunned. "Was that good?" Rido asked between kisses.

"That was more than good." Kaname's hands played along Ridos spine.

"You were amazing." Rido leaned down and kissed Kaname's lips lightly at first then a little harder. "I'm so lucky to have you Kaname." Kaname let out a laugh.

"No Rido I'm the lucky one." Kaname moved his hips slightly and sigh at the feeling of Rido still inside him. "I love you." Kaname Smiled up at his lover and he started to run his hands through Rido's hair.

"I love you too, Kaname." Rido leaned down to kiss Kaname deeply.

Kaname sat across the table from Rido as they ate breakfast. Rido was distracted with other thoughts. Rido hadn't thought about it for years but this was where he and Haruka had first slept together. He really didn't want to think about it but it kept intruding on his thoughts. Back when he had first become Kaname's love he had thought long and hard about his past.

He had loved Haruka for so many years. He had been his first love and even when he was not living with him he still loved Haruka. He had loved him even thought he kicked him out of the house. Rido had pushed aside and suppressed his emotions relating to his brother. He had forced himself to get over him. It had taken years and years but he had. It was the only thing Rido could have done, Haruka didn't want him as a lover anymore. So slowly Rido got over Haruka and now he loved him only as a brother should. He was planning on telling Kaname about it but it never seemed like the right time. Besides Rido kept rationalizing that he and Kaname had been together for only a short time so it would only ruin what they had.

But Rido knew that he would have to tell Kaname sometime… and Haruka. How would he take it all? And Juri… Rido never wanted his sister to see him differently. That was why he and Haruka had decided to keep their relationship hidden. But now Haruka was married to Juri and they had Kids so surly she still didn't know. Rido's head was spinning. He would like to tell his brother about his relationship so they could be open about it and not have to hide. And Yuki… She just complicated everything even more since she was supposed to marry Kaname. How would they arrange everything? Shizuka didn't mind so it would be okay for Kaname to move in. Surely that would have to change when Yuki and Kaname married.

The thought of being separated from Kaname hurt. Rido wanted to have his lover near him all the time. He looked up and was startled to find that Kaname was staring right at him. "Are you alright?" Kaname asked.

"Of course." Rido sipped his tea.

"I was only curious since you were so quiet and you had that expression on your face…" Kaname shrugged.

"What expression?"

"This one." Kaname mimicked it. "The one that you always have on when you're thinking. What were you thinking about?"

"This and that."

"More details please."

"About our future and what would happen if someone found out." Rido left out the first part of his thoughts. Now didn't seem like the right time either.

"Oh." Kaname stood up and walked over to sit in Rido's lap. "Stop it. We're not in the future, we're here. So it really doesn't matter what will happen to us." He kissed his lover just shy of the lips and said against his skin, "Relax, we've got a week together and we can be as loud as we want." Kaname's hand snaked between Rido's legs and palmed his dick. Rido let out a startled yelp then a moan.

"Kaname not in the dining room." Rido said even though his cheeks were bright red.

"Why not in the dining room?" Kaname said as he slid from Rido's lap and knelt in front of him.

"Because anyone could walk in." Rido hissed as Kaname's fingers worked his belt.

Kaname used his mental powers and flicked all the doors locked. "Problem solved." Kaname undid Rido's pants and pulled out his stiffening cock.

"Kaname…" Rido moaned and tipped his head back.

"Just relax, I've always wanted to do this in the dining room." Kaname smiled and flicked his tongue out to lick Rido. Hands grabbed into Kaname's hair and tugged lightly. Kaname took the hint and sucked his whole length into his mouth.

Rido's head tipped back as he moaned as his fingers tugged again at Kaname's hair and the youth hummed around Rido's length sending the older into a fit of pants. Rido gasped for air as his nephew sucked him off. It was always so hard for him to breathe normally around Kaname. He was just simply amazing in everything that he did that Rido almost gave into his desires and bend Kaname over the dining room table and fuck him. But he held back as Kaname worked him with his mouth sucking and licking in all the spots that drove Rido wild.

Kaname looked up at his uncle as he deep throated him. The eye contact made both of them shiver and Kaname let Rido's member slip from his mouth so he could hold the base and lick the head. "Don't tease." Rido panted out as Kaname ran his tongue around the head of Rido's cock.

"I don't want you to finish too fast. I like the way you taste. And I like the way you sound when I'm sucking you." Kaname smiled seductively at his uncle before taking him all the way into his mouth again.

Rido just relaxed into the chair and let Kaname go to work on him. Then again there wasn't much else he could do because the pleasure was now making him shake. After a few more minutes of Kaname sucking him Rido couldn't take it. "Please Kaname. Please." He gripped Kaname's hair and tilted his head up to look at him. The action caused Rido's dick to slide almost out of Kaname's mouth and Rido's groaned at the beautiful sight. "I can't take it anymore. Please Kaname."

The only response Kaname gave was jerking his head down and sucking Rido's whole length into his mouth with one long hard suck. That did it. Rido bucked his hips into Kaname's warm mouth and shot his cum down Kaname's throat with a long moan.

After Kaname had done Rido's pants back up he sat on his uncle's lap and kissed his neck tenderly enjoying the smell of Rido's sweat and the scent his release left on his skin.

"Kaname it's your turn now." Rido embraced Kaname in a loving hug.

"Not now." Kaname smiled.

"Why not now?" Rido looked astonished.

"You said we could go swimming today." Kaname moved away from Rido and off to change.

The moon caressed the two lovers as they lay on the bank of the lake. Kaname's head rested on Rido's chest as they dried off from their recent swim. "I'm so lucky to have you." Kaname said as he tilted his head so he could look into his uncle's mismatched eyes.

"Why do you say that? I'm nothing special." Rido said slightly confused by his lovers words.

"Nothing special?" Kaname snorted. "You are more than special. I mean you put up with me and you always give me what I want. And you came looking for me when I was kidnapped. And we're bonded. I never thought that I would bond with someone I really loved. I mean I love Yuki, but just as a sister. And Shiki and Takuma are my friends even if we were lovers. So when you first asked me to bond with you I didn't know how to act but I'm glad that we are bonded. I'll never lose you." Kaname bent his head so he could kiss Rido's chest. "Plus you're really, really good looking." Kaname smiled. "I can't imagine why you stick around me… but I'm happy you do."

"How could I not stay with you? You're addicting and you're everything I've ever wanted." Rido Pulled Kaname up so he could kiss him. "I love you so much Kaname. There's no words or actions that I can think of that will show you I'm serious."

"Just love me and I'll be happy." Kaname placed a soft kiss on Rido's willing lips.


	21. Chapter 21

Bruises

**Chapter 21: Vacation Part 2**

* * *

Kaname was sitting in the living room flipping though a book. Rido had been on the phone since they woke up doing work. Apparently a deal had not gone through and Rido had to deal with it immediately. This left Kaname with an abundance of free time now. He had watched a movie earlier but was bored of TV now so he sat flipping through a book. It wasn't particularly interesting so Kaname just leafed through till a scene caught his eyes.

Kaname was just about to drop the book and go look for something interesting to do when his phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Kaname!"

"Oh hey Takuma." Kaname smiled. It was good to hear from his friend since it had been a few days since they last spoke. "What's up?"

"First off Shiki and I are pissed at you."

"Why?"

Shiki grabbed the phone from his boyfriend so he could chew Kaname out. "Why? Because we had to find out from Yuki that you and Rido are away on a holiday! Thanks a lot asshole." Shiki handed the phone back.

"Ya what Shiki said." Takuma tried to sound angry but he couldn't. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I guess I just forgot. Sorry."

"It's al good. Shiki isn't mad either. He's just jealous that you and Rido are away on a weekend.… alone."

"Oh. Well we've only been here one full day so it's not too interesting yet."

Shiki took the phone again, "Are you guys fucking like rabbits?"

"SHIKI!" Takuma blushed and took the phone back. "Please ignore him."

"No need to tell me." Kaname laughed.

"Well we won't keep you from Rido much longer we just wanted to say hi and all."

"It's fine. Rido's been doing business all day… so I've been entertaining myself."

"Oh? That sucks."

"Ya tell me about it. It's hard to keep myself out of the way and not bother him…" Kaname sigh.

"Well if he's been on the phone the whole day go bother him!" Shiki said into the phone.

"I just might." Kaname smiled.

"Okay well go have fun seducing your uncle."

"Thanks for making me sound like a perv." Kaname rolled his eyes.

"You both are."

"Whatever. Bye."

"Bye!" Takuma closed his phone.

Kaname got up off the couch and wandered through the house till he heard Rido's voice. He was arguing on the phone about something and Kaname lost his nerve to interrupt him even though he'd unbuttoned his shirt and set his hair just right to make himself ultra sexy. Instead of walking in and annoying his uncle Kaname simply leaned on the door frame and watched as Rido worked, back to him.

After almost an hour of Kaname watching Rido turned his chair and caught sight of Kaname. He turned to face his nephew and smiled widely even as he spoke into the phone. Kaname smiled back. Rido motioned for Kaname to come over, so the young Pureblood walked over and sat on Rido's lap. A few minutes later Rido got off the phone and buried his face in Kaname's neck. "Sorry."

"For what?" Kaname asked as he started to stroke his uncle's hair.

"We're supposed to be on vacation and I left you alone all day." Rido kissed Kaname's neck.

"It's okay. I get you now, so I'm happy." Kaname slid from Rido's lap.

After stripping for his lover Kaname knelt between Rido's legs and undid his lover's pants. Soon Kaname was bobbing his head steadily on Rido's cock. Moans filled the air as Rido gripped Kaname's hair tightly. Kaname was deep throating Rido when the sound of a cell phone rang out. "Fuck." Rido cursed and disentangled a hand so he could look at the phone. "Kaname stop it's Haruka." Rido panted.

"Not a chance. I love seeing you use your Pureblood calm, it's so hot." Kaname went back in and started licking Rido.

Rido just growled since he knew he couldn't argue or get Kaname off short of a physical fight so he picked up the phone. "Hello Haruka."

"Nii-San. How are you?" Haruka asked, happy to hear his brother's voice.

"Fine. How about you?" Rido gripped Kaname's hair tightly to try and stop him but Kaname just kept on, looking up every now and then making eyes contact.

"Some old. Same old. I was just curious how your vacation was?"

"I've been gone for two days." Kaname hummed around Rido's length and the older Pureblood almost lost it.

"I still miss you." Haruka smiled.

"Well it's going fine. Kaname and I have just been relaxing mostly." Kaname held in a laugh as he thought. _Relaxing, more like fucking the whole time_

"That's good. Did you hear from the company? They were calling for you this morning."

"I know. I just recently got off the phone with them." Kaname let Rido's hard cock fall from his mouth and Rido breathed a sigh of relief since he thought he was getting off lightly.

"Oh, did everything go well?"

"Yes, it was just the deal that didn't go…through." Rido almost moaned out the last word as Kaname sat on his lap and Fisted both of their erections together.

"Oh, that's not good is it?"

"No. But I got it all… sorted out… so it should run smoothly… now." Rido was really losing his calm now he had to get off the phone soon or give himself away.

"That's fantastic to hear. You always run the company so amazingly Nii-san."

"Thanks." Rido had to get off now Kaname looked so sexy bucking his hips so his length rubbed against Rido's. "Hey, Haruka, would you like to talk to Kaname?" A horror stricken look came over Kaname's face as he realized what Rido was doing.

"Of course. Is he near."

"Indeed. Here he is." Rido handed over the phone to a now blushing Kaname.

"Hi, Otou-san." Rido smiled at his lover as now it was his turn to tantalize the boy.

"How's vacation been?"

"So far it's been amazing. We went swimming yesterday, even though it was a bit cold it was still nice." Kaname tried not to focus on how Rido was kissing his neck, rubbing their erections together and trailing a hand down his back.

"That's nice. Sounds just like old times."

"Indeed. It feels so nice to be able to just relax and not worry about lessons." Kaname's head landed on Rido's shoulder as he bit his lip to not scream out in pleasure as Rido pushed in two fingers right to Kaname's prostate.

"Yes Rido is a bit hard on you with lessons." Haruka knew that Rido always pushed Kaname and Yuki to their limits with their lessons, then again that was how they were used to learning.

"Yes, but I don't mind." Kaname held the phone away so he could kiss Rido's neck and not have his father hear.

"So what are you doing now?"

Kaname cast his mind around for something plausible. "Chess. We're playing chess."

"Oh you two do love your chess."

"Of course, no one but ojii-sama will play with me." Kaname abandoned his spot on Rido's shoulder in favor as tossing his head back as Rido entered him slowly.

"You've gotten too good to play. You always win, it's just like it was when Rido and I would pay as kids."

"Well Ojii-sama is doing quite a good job of beating me now." Kaname decided to pay Rido back so he started rocking his hips in time with the thrusts.

"Well I must go now, but your mother would like to speak to you real quick."

"Okay. Bye I love you." Kaname said and he held the phone away for a second so her could lean in and whisper in Rido's ear, "This is so hot. I love the way you feel inside of me."

Rido would have retorted if Juri hadn't spoken. "Kaname. How are you?"

"Okaa-San. I'm wonderful. You?"

"Splendid. I just wanted to make sure you and Rido were having… fun." She smiled broadly.

"Of we're having a ton of fun and we've only been here for two days."

"That's wonderful, and just think you have the rest of the week too."

"I know it's so nice not having to do any work or care what time I have to wake up or go to bed." Kaname gripped Rido's shoulder tightly so he could thrust more forcefully onto Rido's rigid length.

"That's nice. I just wanted to say hi. And enjoy your time with your uncle."

"Thank you Okaa-san. I love you."

"I love you too, Kaname. Give Rido my love."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye." Kaname hung up immediately and let out a moan.

"I know what you mean now. It was so hot watching you try to keep your calm as I was pounding into you." Rido smiled and pulled Kaname in for a searing kiss.

"Kami, Rido. You're so amazing. I'm already too close."

"I love you." Rido said into Kaname's throat as he kissed the tender bite spot.

"Bite me… please…" Kaname panted as he rode Rido.

"I was hoping you'd ask." Rido smiled and let his fangs sink into Kaname's flesh. A loud moan came from Kaname's mouth as the sensation of being penetrated and now bitten overwhelmed him.

"Ridoo!" Kaname shouted as he came hard all over Rido's stomach. He did his best to keep moving up and down Rido's dick but he felt heavy and Rido was still drinking making his head swim with pleasure. Rido pulled Kaname down on his erection and held him there as he released inside Kaname's still quivering passage.

Pulling his fangs out Rido licked his lips before giving Kaname a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." Kaname said almost sleepily. "Can I just sit here for a bit? It feel so comfy to be so close to you." Rido hummed his approval and ran his hand up and down Kaname's spine.

It was close to midnight when Kaname finally dragged himself out of bed. Rido was still sleeping and Kaname didn't want to disturb him so he took a book and went out to lay on the dock and read. Soon he got bored by the story and set it aside in favor of looking at the stars. Sighing Kaname smiled, he had been up most of the day making love with Rido. It was so nice to know that they wouldn't have to wake up for lessons or to go to work. And it didn't matter how many times they did it Kaname never seemed satisfied.

He was happy to have Rido as his lover and he never wanted to separate from him yet it seemed that something was threatening them and he didn't want to lose Rido with out spending as much time as he could with him. _Even if we spent the rest of eternity together I don't think I would be satisfied. It wouldn't be enough time form me to show how much I love him_. Sighing again Kaname brushed away such thoughts and focused on the fact that he was happy now. He should live in the now and not care about the future. What would come would come and he couldn't do much to change it, all he could do was hope that he would have Rido near.

Kaname heard footsteps on the dock and a smile spread across his face when a shadow fell over him. "Hello, my love." Kaname said. Rido kneeled down so he could kiss Kaname.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long."

"No. besides you looked tired so I let you sleep."

"Thank you." Rido kissed Kaname again.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"As long as I'm with you I don't care."

Kaname smiled up at his uncle. His words warmed his heart and made Kaname want to tackle Rido in a huge hug. "I don't care either." Sitting up Kaname nuzzled Rido's neck and inhaled his intoxicating scent. "Can I drink from you first?"

"Of course. You never need to ask." Rido tilted his head to the side and tugged Kaname into his lap as the younger Kuran started to drink.

Rido tried to suppress the urge to let his hands roam over Kaname as he drank. It felt so damn good to have Kaname drink from him. It also made Rido want to take Kaname right now but they were ion the dock where anyone could see them so he resisted the urge. Instead he settled for resting his hands on Kaname's thin hips and holding him tight. After a few minutes of slow drinking Kaname pulled away and smiled. "You taste amazing." Kaname licked Rido's neck.

"As do you." Rido licked Kaname's neck in return and made the younger squirm.

"Aren't you frisky. Are we going to do it here?" Kaname ground himself against Rido.

"No. People could see us."

"So?" Kaname leaned in to kiss Rido's cheek. "Please?"

"No. We're going to eat now."

"Fine." Kaname rolled his eyes and got to his feet. Then he waited for Rido to be by his side before lacing their fingers together.

"Shizuka text me earlier saying she wanted to talk to us."

"She must miss us." Kaname smiled.

"Well she has been with her boyfriend the whole time so I doubt she misses us too much."

"Fair enough. We can call her after we eat."

"And you had better behave yourself this time." Rido half glared at Kaname.

"I'll do my best. But admit it yesterday was sooooo much fun. You're so sexy when I'm teasing you and you keep your cool. I makes me want to,"

"I get it. If you keep talking I'll be forced to take you right here and I won't care who sees us."

"Really? Well in that case…"

"Kaname." Rido said sternly clearly telling his nephew that he wanted him to be quiet.

"Alright. Alright."

"Seriously I don't know how you manage it. We did it practically all day yesterday and you still want more. Gees."

"I can't help it. You make me crazy. I could do it every hour of every day if we had that chance and still not get tired of it."

"I don't know where you get your energy."

"From you. You make me want to jump you every time I see you. it's super hard when we're at home cause I have to act all normal."

"I know what you mean."

"But I have you to look forward to at night so I don't mind." Kaname pulled Rido to a stop so they could share a kiss before going back to the house.

* * *

So I'm torn… am I taking too long on the vacation? Like should I do another chapter of vacation to finish up the last four days or should I move the story along with them back at home? Let me know what you think. And thanks for reading


	22. Chapter 22

Again it's been forever since I updated. Real life takes up way too much time sometimes. But on the bright side I'm studying abroad next semester! Whoot! So just a heads up (since I don't think this will be finished) I'll be updating even less then I do now…. I would love if you would hang in there with me though because things are just getting good.

Enjoy! Oh and I made it super lemony to make up for the long gap!

* * *

Bruises

**Chapter 22: Vacation The Last Days**

Breakfast was quiet because Kaname and Rido knew that tomorrow they would have to leave back home. "What should we do today?" Kaname asked.

"What ever you would like to do." Rido replied as he looked at Kaname.

"How about a walk? I fell like being outside for a bit…"

"That's fine." Rido smiled.

"Well then… shall we?" Kaname stood and walked over to Rido. He held his hand out and his uncle took it.

Then walked hand in hand out of the cabin and around the lake. Kaname leaned close to Rido and enjoyed the heat. "This has been fun… I wish we could do it more often."

"Indeed. It's sad that tomorrow we go back to hiding it al and sneaking around."

"I hate it… but if I get to be with you I can't complain too much." Kaname stopped and smiled up at Rido. "As long as I have you I don't mind what I have to go through." Kaname kissed Rido full on.

"We can always have more meeting to attend, as long as you promise not pull the stunt you did last time."

"I promise… but the car ride home is fair game."

"You're rotten sometimes." Rido half laughed at the spark in Kaname's eyes.

"I can't help myself. I swear." Kaname did his best to smile flirtatiously. "It's all your fault."

"My fault. How?"

"You're just too damn sexy."

"That's not a valid argument."

"Fine. Whatever." Kaname kissed Rido again. "I still love you."

"I love you too."

"You in the last few years I could only ever dream of being with you like this. Walking hand in hand with you. Saying I love you. I keep waiting to wake up from this dream…"

"Well if you're dreaming then so am I." Rido smiled. "I haven't been this happy in years."

"Then I suppose I should work on keeping you happy, to make up for the time you weren't."

The two made their way slowly back to the cabin not saying too much and just enjoying the nearness of each other.

Rido was stretched out on his stomach looking out the window. Kaname walked out of the bed room and had to keep himself from gasping at the tempting picture his uncle painted. Kaname reached down and stroked his very hard member to release some of the pent up desire. Crawling onto the bed Kaname straddled Rido's hips and rubbed his erection on Rido. "Someone must have been thinking dirty thoughts in the shower." Rido smiled as he looked over his shoulder at Kaname.

"Nope. You don't realize how absolutely tempting you look laying like this."

"Do I?" Rido asked playfully.

"Yes." Kaname leaned down to places kissing on Rido's shoulder blade then on his neck as he smelled Rido's clean hair. "It makes me want to fuck you till you're begging for release. I want to make you feel so good that you'll forget you were ever with anyone else." Kaname breathed. Rido's eyes widened at Kaname's words and he felt his body stir with desire. After a few moments of silence Kaname felt absolutely stupid for saying what he just did. Clearly Rido wasn't in agreement and Kaname blushed deeply and kept his face buried in Rido's hair practically dieing of embarrassment.

Rido had initially been taken aback by his lover's words but the more he thought about it the better it wounded. "Are your serious?" he asked in a low sexy voice.

"Yes." Kaname said quietly.

"Then show me how serious you are." Rido's smile was sultry and Kaname's head shot up so he could look Rido right in the eyes.

"You mean… I can… Really?" Kaname's heart beat fast in his chest. It was almost painful how it beat and he could hardly believe that Rido was agreeing.

"Of course." Rido moved his hips up so that his butt rubbed against Kaname's crotch.

Kaname smiled and ground his hip down as he leaned down and kissed Rido fiercely. "I love you." Kaname whispered before he leaned back so he sat between Rido's legs. "And I hope you're a bit of a masochist… it'll be more fun for you that way." Kaname smiled to himself as he elongated his fangs and brought his fingers to his mouth so he could gouge two deep wounds in them.

"You're such a tease." Rido growled getting even more aroused by the smell of Kaname's blood.

"You'll be able to bite… just wait…" Kaname drew little patterns on Rido's lower back before slid one finger slowly into his lover. Rido let out a low moan. There had been a little pain but his Pureblood healing had taken care of that in a heartbeat.

He had never seen himself as an uke. With Haruka it had been totally different then with Kaname. Before he had never seen himself submitting to another so completely yet here he was giving Kaname full control and he wasn't even afraid. If anything he was more turned on then he had been in a while. He was comfortable with being topped by Kaname. He didn't feel the need to be in control all the time like he had with his younger brother. Rido's thoughts were interrupted as Kaname brushed his finger across Rido's prostate and the older Kuran moaned and tried to move his hips so he could feel that again but Kaname had already moved his finger making it impossible.

"Does it feel good?" Kaname asked as he scratched down Rido's back drawing out a sharp pain while he shoved his fingers back in hitting Rido's pleasure spot. Rido didn't know what to do the pain and pleasure made a blindingly erotic mix and he moaned again. "Should I take that as a yes?" Kaname leaned down and licked the small amount of blood he had drawn out. "Do you want me to do it again?" Kaname purred.

"Yes." Rido said as he buried his face in the pillow. He was blushing deeply because of the fact that Kaname could do this to him so fast. He never thought he would be such a compliant and begging uke. Kaname chuckled as Rido squirmed, waiting for what Kaname would do to him next.

"Roll over." Kaname said as he moved so Rido could comply. He did so without questioning and without complaint. "You're so sexy when you're submissive." Kaname leaned down and crashed his lips to Rido's in a deep kiss. The whole time his fingers continued to stretch his lover.

Grinning evilly Kaname moved down Rido's body. While Kaname dragged his fangs along Rido's hip he rammed his fingers deep into him. The pain only lasted a second before Rido thrashed about on the bed from the near overload of pleasure. Kaname smiled and leaned down to take the head of Rido's cock into his mouth. Rido's hands that had been clenching at sheets gripped Kaname's hair.

Kaname moved his head up. "Did I say you could touch me?" Kaname smiled evilly.

"N-n-no."

"Right. Make it up to me." Kaname leaned back and spread his legs out. "Suck me." Rido moved to lay between Kaname's legs even though his dick was begging for attention. "Wait. Move so that you can suck me and I can play with you."

Blushing scarlet Rido moved so that Kaname could continue to torture him. It was a bit awkward at first since Rido was taller then Kaname, but the younger soon maneuvered them so it worked. Rido licked up and down Kaname's shaft making him shiver. But Kaname refused to beg. Normally he would but today was different, today he wanted to make Rido beg.

As Rido swallowed Kaname, Kaname slid his freshly bloodied fingers back into Rido. Two low moans rang out in the room. It was getting hard for Kaname to keep his cool, but he knew that he could turn the tables in a heart beat. And he did after a few more minutes of getting sucked off and fingering Rido.

He slid out from under Rido, telling him to remain on his hands and knees. The older Pureblood was quivering with anticipation. Kaname smiled and slapped Rido hard on the ass leaving a bright hand print for a few seconds before it faded. Rido let out a small growl. "Ready for me?" Kaname reached around to rub along Rido's length.

"Yes." Was the only thing that Rido felt confident he could say.

Kaname hummed in his throat. "I love you." He kissed between Rido's shoulder blades as he lined himself up. "You're so sexy on your hands and knees." Kaname thrust in and Rido arched his back in pleasure. He felt like he had been waiting for this for years, since Kaname had started playing with him. "Mmmm- Kami Rido! You feel amazing." Kaname pushed all the way in and held still as his hands ran over Rido and waited for his uncle to adjust.

It didn't take Rido long since Kaname had taken such care in preparing him. He thrust himself backwards onto Kaname's erection asking for movement. Kaname growled deep in his throat from the stimulation. He let Rido grind against him for a bit before he couldn't take it anymore and started to pound into his lover. Rido gripped the sheets tightly as he moved with Kaname's thrusts. He knew he was going to come soon but Rido bit his lip trying to stave it off. That was when he felt pressure around the base of his cock. He looked down expecting to see Kaname's hand but saw nothing. "What…are you… doingmmmm-" Rido panted.

"Making sure you don't shoot your cum to soon. And didn't I say I wanted you to beg." Kaname pulled Rido's head to the side so he could lick the blood from his uncle's lips before kissing him harshly. "You taste good." Kaname smiled at his lover as he continued to pound into him.

"Kaname…Pleasahhh-" Rido's head fell to his chest.

"Please what?" Kaname purred in Rido's ear as he jerked his hand up and down his lover's rigid length.

"Let me come." Rido pushed his hips backwards hoping to get more of Kaname.

"I would love to… but…" Kaname licked Rido's shoulder. "I'm not ready to let you do that yet…"

"P-P-Please!" Rido moaned loudly. Never before had he been reduced to such a mess.

"Just a little longer." Kaname rammed hard into Rido's prostate again and again.

"God Kaname! I'm gonna die!" Rido bit his lips hard. The pressure in his groin had been building and building without the ability to release.

"Moan my name." Kaname commanded and Rido complied. The younger Pureblood rewarded his lover with a hard thrust to his prostate and he sunk his fangs into Rido's neck as he let his lover go.

Rido came hard and his vision went blank as he spurted out his seed. His whole body convulsed and spasmed and he moaned out Kaname's name again. Kaname took a few more long draughts of blood as he pushed in deep feeling Rido grip him tightly. Pulling his fangs out he rolled Rido onto his back and pounded even faster into Rido's warmth.

"Kaname…" Rido reached up and brushed hair from Kaname's sweaty forehead. He loved the way Kaname looked when in the throws of pleasure. Even though he had just cum Rido didn't dislike the feeling of Kaname still moving inside of him.

"Rido. Rido…" Kaname closed his eyes for a second. He leaned down and kissed Rido. "Bite me." He whispered as he moved to start kissing Rido's neck leaving his own neck open for biting. Rido complied and sank his fangs brutally into Kaname.

The younger Pureblood shuddered and pushed himself all the way into Rido and filled Rido with his semen. Rido shivered at the feeling, it was odd yet sexy. Kaname's arms gave out and he collapsed onto Rido's warm chest. After catching his breath Kaname pulled out of Rido and rolled to the side, but he left his head resting on Rido. "Did you like it?"

Rido's cheeks flushed. "Do you even have to ask?" He said as he ran his hand through Kaname's hair.

"I was just checking." Kaname smiled. "You were sexy."

"You were sexy too." Rido pulled Kaname's mouth to his. "It turns me on when you're dominate."

"We'll have to do it again. And maybe next time we can have some real fun."

"Indeed we shall."

"But man am I tired." Kaname snuggled closer. "Rido…"

"Hmm?" Rido looked into Kaname's deep mahogany eyes.

"Has anyone else topped you?" Kaname knew if the answer was yes he'd be jealous as anything. But he also held a tiny hope that he was Rido's first.

"No. Only you." Rido smiled and he felt Kaname relax.

"Oh…" Kaname couldn't help but smile to himself. He felt so warm inside. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rido ran his hands down Kaname's back.

"Can we do it again?" Kaname squirmed slightly. Just being so close to Rido and knowing that there was no way they would be interrupted made Kaname so horny.

"You're seriously not satisfied?" Rido raised an eyebrow.

"I'm never satisfied when it comes to you." Kaname moved so he could rub his hard-on against Rido's thigh. "Pleeeease. I want to feel you inside me now. I want to ride you." Kaname's hand wandered to Rido's semi-erect member.

"Don't say things like that…" Rido rolled onto his side so he could kiss Kaname full on.

"Why… does it turn you on?" Kaname really didn't need a verbal answer because he got his answer by copping a feel. "Does it turn you on when I tell you that I love the way your cock feels when I ride you. The way it moves in and out-"

"Stop." Rido slammed a hand over Kaname's mouth. "If you keep that talk up I won't be gentle."

Kaname shook off Rido's hand. "I won't complain if you fuck me raw." Kaname goaded. Rido growled and pinned Kaname to the bed. He thrashed about and thrust his hips up. "Please Rido…"

"I would love to." Rido lined himself up and pushed in. Kaname's back bowed off the bed in a perfect semicircle as he moaned. "Fuck you're sexy." Rido growled and pulled back out, angled for Kaname's sweet spot and slid back in.

"Rido!" Kaname reached up and grasped tightly onto Rido's shoulders.

"Mmmm, I love when you say my name." Rido leaned down and nipped at Kaname's ear.

"And I love when you ram your cock into me." Kaname moaned back and bucked his hips. He was already really worked up and wanted a quick release. "But I love riding you even more." Catching Rido off guard Kaname was able to flip them so he was straddling Rido's waist.

"Then ride me." Rido slid his hands up Kaname's thighs so he could stroke Kaname as he bounced up and down. Kaname tilted his head back and let out a loud moan.

"Rido." Kaname looked down at his uncle. "Rido." He started moving faster and faster. "Kiss …me…"

Rido sat up, held Kaname close to his chest and crashed their lips together. Kaname wrapped his arms around Rido's neck as he kissed him and continued to ride him. They were both close. But Kaname came first when Rido thrust his hips up. Kaname's shot his load covering Rido's and his stomach. Rido came soon after.

As they lay on the bed cooling down Rido said, "We should probably shower… but we're leaving early tomorrow… do you just want to sleep?"

"Please." Kaname had already been dozing off.

"Good night." Rido kissed Kaname's sweat dampened hair. "I love you."

"Love you too." Kaname kissed Rido's shoulder, as he was too tired to move and kiss his lips.

Rido and Kaname were up before the sun set. They showered together then packed. The bags were put in the car and they ate. Sitting at the table Kaname couldn't help but smile. The week had been nothing short of a dream, even though they had to go home soon, Kaname could care less. "Thank you for taking me away this week." Kaname said to Rido.

"How could I pass up such an opportunity? A week of undisturbed peace with my lover…" Rido smiled and reached out to take Kaname's hand.

"I'm glad we could spend time together. We'll still sleep together when we get home right?"

"Of course. As long as we won't get caught." Rido sigh. He whished he could just be public with Kaname and not worry about being caught. He wanted to have a normal relationship that he wouldn't have to hide.

"Good. And we'll still have lessons?" Kaname's eyes sparkled.

"Yes. Even though I have a feeling you won't be learning much."

"Of course I'll learn things… like all the right places to touch you… what turns you on… you get the idea."

"How could I not?" Rido laughed. "Now come on. Let's get going." Rido pulled Kaname to his feet then wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him close. "Don't forget that you're my lover above all else." Rido kissed Kaname lightly.

"And you better remember that I'm your lover too."

The ride home was uneventful. Kaname and Rido talked about menial things and simply enjoyed their last few hours of time together. When they pulled up at the house it was late in the night but Juri was sitting on the steps waiting for them.

"Welcome home Onii-sama." Juri walked over to her brother and embraced him warmly. She took a step back and smiled. "I think you've had too much time with Kaname. You smell like him." Rido's heart thumped fast in his chest. "And I can't imagine why." Juri put her hand over her mouth to hide the grin that would surely give her away. Rido looked at his sister as she turned and hugged her son. "How was your trip, darling?"

"Fantastic." Kaname beamed.

"I can tell. You're radiating joy. And you look quite refreshed. I'm glad Rido could help you out with that." She hugged her son again. "You must be tired. Come on, let's have tea then we can sleep."

"Okay." Kaname smiled then threw a look over his should. "Is that okay Rido?" Juri noted that Kaname did not cal his uncle with any honorifics and again she smiled.

"Of course." Rido walked over to stand by Kaname's side, so when they walked Kaname was between his mother and uncle.


	23. Chapter 23

Ta'da! Chapter 23! It's about to get real fun soon! Enjoy

* * *

Bruises

**Chapter 23: Mission**

"Haruka, darling," Juri walked in and sat on her Husband's lap.

"Yes Juri?" He smiled and kissed his wife.

"It looks like Rido has been quite happy lately." Juri smiled and thought about how much her brother had really changed over the past month and a half.

"Indeed. It seems that having Shizuka move in was a smart things." Haruka also thought about his brother. Although his thoughts were tinged with jealousy and the fact that his brother was being stolen away from him and by a young girl. Haruka kept his feelings to himself though. He knew he had to act the role that was expected of him.

"Oh, sure." Juri shrugged. It really did seem that Haruka was clueless. "And Kaname too."

"Of course he only has lessons once a week. I would expect him to be happy."

"Even thought Yuki has a boyfriend?"

"Things change. It's obviously just a fancy of hers right now and it doesn't seem to change how much Kaname loves her so I see no harm in it." Haruka shrugged.

"Then perhaps Kaname has someone special too…"

"Well we'll just have to wait for him to bring her home to find out."

"Of course." Juri couldn't help herself and she laughed out loud.

Kaname was reading in Rido's study, he had his head in his uncle's lap. His phone started going off. Smiling when he saw the number he picked up. "Hi Zero." Rido's brow creased at the name.

"Hey Kaname! How've you been?"

"Good. And you?"

"Same old. Same old." Zero sigh. "But listen I'm going on a mission that's pretty close to you. It's about four hours from your manor. And I was wondering if you'd be interested in helping."

"Depends what it in tales." Kaname looked up at Rido his lover was pretending to still be reading.

"Just like the other. Very routine just killing some Es."

"Let me check with Rido." Kaname put his hand over the receiver. "Can I?"

"Sure. Don't be reckless though."

Kaname smiled and moved his hand away. "You can count me in."

"Gee Kaname, that was fast." Zero said in a playful voice. "Did I interrupt your cuddle time with Rido?"

"I wouldn't have picked up if I was busy." Kaname shot back.

"Touché. Anyway, I'll swing by your house tomorrow evening. Is six too early?"

"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."

"Bye Zero." Kaname hung up and smiled. "Isn't this cool. I get to go on another mission!" Kaname sat up so he could look Rido in the eyes.

"Of course." Rido didn't look at Kaname. He felt like Kaname was being stolen by the young Hunter. After all it made a whole lot more sense for Kaname to be with someone closer to his age. Rido kept his face neutral even as his thoughts spiraled down. "As long as you don't get kidnapped this time, after all I won't be there to save you."

"No worries I'll be fine. Besides Zero will be there." Kaname grinned at his last remark. He had totally picked up on his uncle's discontent and could easily guess that there was jealously fueling it.

"Wonderful. Have fun with Zero then." Rido closed his book with a sharp snap.

"Are you jealous?" Kaname cooed as he ran his hand down Rido's jaw.

"Why should I be?"

"Because Zero is so young and good looking? And I'll be away with him all alone for a few days." Kaname said evilly.

"Kaname," Rido looked Kaname straight in the eyes. "Don't do anything stupid." Rido stood and Kaname remained on the couch as Rido left.

Kaname bit his lip as he pouted. Was Rido really mad that Kaname was leaving or was it just jealously? Sighing Kaname flung himself back into a laying position where he moped for a few minutes. His moping was interrupted when Shizuka walked in. "Hello Kaname." she sat in a chair across from the couch. "Are you two fighting? Because Rido is fuming and you're in here sulking." She giggled.

"I'm not sulking." Kaname turned his face away from his friend.

"Well you're acting like a spoiled little boy. What happened? You two just had a whole week to yourselves. Don't tell me you screwed so much you're burnt out."

"Shut up." Kaname lobbed a pillow at Shizuka. "And no. As a matter of fact," Kaname sat up and looked at Shizuka. "I'm leaving for another mission tomorrow night with Zero Kiryuu. That's why Rido is mad and I was trying to make him pin me down and ravish me," Kaname smiled widely, "by pushing the fact that he was jealous of me spending the next few days with Zero and he snapped and left."

"Then go talk to him."

"You make it sound easy." Kaname rolled his eyes.

"It is. I'm sure you'll come up with the right things to say."

"You're so insanely helpful sometimes it's annoying." Kaname stood and ran a hand through his hair. "Where was he headed?"

"No clue." Shizuka shrugged. "Use your bond."

"Oh ya… I always forget how useful that is." Kaname smiled and left as he easily pinpointed Rido's location. He was back in his own rooms.

Kaname walked at a brisk pace toward Rido's rooms. When he arrived there he heard the shower on and a devilish idea came to him. Locking the door Kaname stripped off his clothes and slipped into the bathroom. Using his Pureblood stealth Kaname slipped into the shower behind Rido and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. Rido jumped and spun, elbowing Kaname in the cheek. "What the hell?"

"Sorry…" Kaname straightened and shook his head to clear it.

Rido's eyes narrowed and he turned his back to Kaname. "Shouldn't you be saving yourself for your precious Zero?" Rido said scathingly.

"I would if he were my boyfriend." Kaname said as he once again wrapped his arms around Rido. "But you see my boyfriend is much hotter, so I decided to take this chance and have a shower with him."

"God Kaname, you're such a flirt." Rido pushed Kaname off so he could rinse his hair.

"I'm serious Rido. Zero is just a friend there's no need for you to be jealous of him." Kaname pouted at the fact that he was pushed away by his lover.

"I know." Rido sigh and turned to Kaname. "I am just jealous of him and the fact that you two get to spend time with each other while I have to go sit in boring business meetings." Rido half smiled.

"Well I'll call you every night." Kaname moved hesitantly back to Rido's side. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kaname." Rido smiled and kissed Kaname lightly on the lips.

"Can we have phone sex?" Kaname grinned even as Rido shoved him away.

"Way to ruin the mood."

"What? I'm serious."

"You always are." Rido laughed as he shut off the water ad grabbed towels.

Kaname dried off quickly and threw on his old clothes. "I'm going back to my room… come see me when you can… I'll be naked." Kaname smiled as he walked out of Rido's rooms.

Shaking his head Rido started to get dressed. He really wanted to follow Kaname right that second but he had to look over a report from work first. He pulled out the papers and flopped onto his bed and he began to read them. His mind kept slipping to the image of Kaname naked and spread out on his bed waiting for him. Shaking himself Rido focused again on the report only to be distracted again. After fifteen minutes of reading the first paragraph five times and still not getting it Rido gave up. He put the papers aside and left to Kaname's room.

Rido walked in and smiled. "You really are naked."

"I told you I would be." Kaname propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Rido.

"And what if I had been Yuki?"

"It's not like she's never seen me naked. I do enjoy having naked time in my room." Kaname smiled.

"And why was I never aware you had naked time?" Rido walked over to the bed.

"Because I wasn't aware you would want to see me naked."

"Then from here on out let me know when you have naked time." Rido crushed his lips to Kaname's.

The younger's hands started to undress his lover. Rido simply ran his hands over Kaname's smooth skin.

When Kaname had finally stripped Rido of all his clothes he rolled off the bed and stood up. "No you're going to sit here." Kaname pointed to the edge of the bed.

"Why?"

"So I can suck you off." Kaname said as he knelt. Rido scrambled to comply with Kaname's command.

Kaname wrapped his tongue around Rido's dick and lowered his head so that the entire length was in his mouth. Rido moaned and grabbed Kaname's hair. The younger Pureblood purred around Rido. "Kanameee." Rido moaned, his nephew had gotten good at this over the last few months and Rido was already close.

The two were so engrossed that they did not hear the approaching person till the door was thrown open. "Kana-chan!" Yuki walked quickly to Kaname's bedroom. Her jaw dropped.

Rido had been holding himself back so when the door banged open he had lost his concentration and shot his cum into Kaname's unprepared mouth. Therefore some cum slid out of the corner of Kaname's mouth as he turned to look at Yuki.

* * *

Sorry I know it was short…. But the next chapter won't be. Muhahahaha!


	24. Chapter 24

Bruises

**Chapter 24: Lessons In Knocking**

The two were so engrossed that they did not hear the approaching person till the door was thrown open. "Kana-chan!" Yuki walked quickly to Kaname's bedroom. Her jaw dropped.

Rido had been holding himself back so when the door banged open he had lost his concentration and shot his cum into Kaname's unprepared mouth. Rido's cum slid out of the corner of Kaname's mouth as he turned to look at Yuki.

"You're right Kaname I really do need to work on my knocking skills. I won't tell. Bye." She said it all in one quick breath and rushed out, blushing furiously. She did not admit that that was the hottest thing she had ever seen. Her brother kneeling naked between her uncle's legs sucking him off. She giggled slightly to herself and stashed that image away. At least now her fantasies were confirmed.

For a while now she had been curious as to who Kaname was with. She had assumed Rido was with Shizuka bur now this... She smiled widely. Kaname had had a major crush on Rido for years now and she was happy that her brother could get what he wanted. Yuki smiled and started to skip as she began to contemplate who the seme was.

Back in the room Rido reached down and gathered the semen that had slid down Kaname's chin on a finger. "You missed some." He smiled as Kaname leaned over and licked the finger clean. "Do you really think she'll be quiet?" Rido asked.

"Of course. She never squealed about walking in on Takuma, Shiki and I." Kaname shrugged. "So relax and focus on me now." Kaname started to jerk Rido to full hardness again.

"It's your turn now." Rido said as he swung Kaname like a ragdoll and pinned him to the bed. He started kissing down Kaname's body.

"No!" Kaname grabbed Rido's hair and pulled hard. "I can't wait. I want to cum when you enter me. And I want you to keep fucking me till I'm hard again and make me shoot my cum again. I want to feel your huge dick in me right now. Don't prepare me just enter me." Rido could not resist such a plea so he flipped Kaname onto all fours and slammed his whole length into him.

Kaname shivered and arched his back as he came. "Rido!" He shivered in the aftermath as Rido continued to pound into him hitting his prostate dead on. Kaname was hard again after only a few thrusts. "Rido, oh god! Please... Please let me ride you."

"In a minute." Rido growled as he slammed into Kaname.

Kaname had changed their position and was moaning as he moved himself up and down Rido's length. "Kaname you look beautiful." Rido said as he ran his hands down Kaname's sweat slicked body so he could grab a hold of Kaname's neglected organ.

"No Rido. Please I'm so close. And I want to cum with you." Kaname whined.

"I'm almost there too." Rido said as he looked up at his sexy lover.

Rido came first and filled Kaname with hot semen. Kaname moaned at the sensation of being filled and shot his load on Rido's hand and stomach. "Rido." Kaname panted as he leaned down and kissed his lover.

"Bye Rido! I'll call you later." Kaname said as he leaned up and kissed Rido's cheek.

"Come on Kaname, it's only three days max." Zero rolled his eyes and walked to his car.

"Have fun." Rido smiled and pushed his nephew off.

Kaname climbed in the car and he and Zero were off. "You excited for this mission?"

"Yup." Kaname looked over at his friend. "How have you been Zero?"

"As good as can be."

"Any progress with Kaito?"

"None. And to make matters worse I don't see anything happening at all because now he's a teacher at my school." Zero sounded really put out about this.

"At least you get to see him a lot now."

"Ya, I can look but can't touch. It's driving me freaking crazy!"

"Is he on this mission too?"

"Of course. I can never get a break from him."

"Ahh."

"What about you Kaname? You and Rido seem to be doing fine."

"Yup. But guess what happened yesterday?"

"Do I really want to know?"

"Yuki walked in on me blowing Rido."

"No fucking way!" Zero laughed. "What did she do?"

"Walked right back out." Kaname also laughed. "I'm not worried though. She never told before about walking in on me. I swear she needs lessons on how to knock."

"Or maybe you need lessons on how to lock your door."

"Ya whatever." Kaname rolled his eyes. "Anyway what do we have to do on this mission?"

"Just clear out some Es. Nothing too hard. And now that we'll have a Pureblood around it'll be a whole bunch easier."

"How many Hunters are there?"

"Just three. It's because it's easy."

"Then why did you ask me along?"

"I figured it'd be fun. Besides I figures that you'd want a break from Rido."

"I never need a break from Rido." Kaname smirked.

"Sorry is this breaking into your sex time with him?"

"Of course." Kaname laughed. Zero just rolled his eyes and laughed.

That night Zero and Kaname were walking through woods hunting for the Es. Kaname was sniffing the air hoping to catch a whiff of the five Vampires they were hunting. Zero's phone vibrated. "Kaito and Tamaki just got their second." Zero whispered.

"Fine. We're close. There's an E about 500 feet ahead." Kaname said.

Zero readied his gun and they ran off, Kaname leading to the E. Zero shot first and Kaname finished the E off. He turned to Zero smiling. "Tell Kaito we got our second… and the third is near."

They took off running. Kaname reached out and pulled Zero to a violent stop. As Zero fell backwards Kaname lashed out at the E that would have slashed Zero had he not been yanked back. Kaname's foot collided with the Vampire's chin throwing it off it's feet.

Zero was standing again and had leveled the Bloody Rose at the E. He fired and it turned to dust. "We make a great team." Zero beamed.

"Indeed we do." Kaname returned the smile. "How about we go visit Kaito?"

"I like your thinking." Zero followed Kaname off toward the other Hunters.

When they were close Zero stopped. "Can we give them a good scare?"

"Man I was just thinking that."

"Bloody me up… I want to see what Kaito will do."

"Alright." Kaname cut his fingers and dripped the blood over Zero. "Can we rip your shirt?"

"Go for it." Zero replied.

Kaname ripped the black shirt Zero wore and rubbed about his blood. The he knelt so he could gather some dirt that he scrubbed in spots to make it look like Zero had been wrestled on the ground. Kaname also tousled Zero's silver locks. "You look haggard."

"Thanks. Now you're going to stick to the trees till I start laughing. I don't know how long I'll be abl to keep it up."

"Let's roll." Kaname leapt into the trees and followed Zero.

Zero stumped in front of Kaito and Tamaki. He held his eyes wide and fell to his knees. "Kaito! They got us…" Zero panted.

"Zero. What happened are you okay?" Kaito asked as he fell to his knees in front of Zero.

"Ambushed. Kaname's still fighting. I had to run or get finished off." Zero hung his head.

"Where? Zero are you okay?" Kaito reached out to rub Zero's face.

"Kaito…" Zero looked up and looked right into Kaito's eyes. He saw the deep concern that was in them and he couldn't help but smile. "Are you worried about me?" Zero whispered.

"Of course." Kaito froze as he realized Zero was panting for breath.

"Well don't be." Zero couldn't hold his laughter in any more.

"Oh you little shirt!" Kaito tackled Zero to the ground as Kaname dropped to the ground. Kaito started beating on Zero and they rolled about in the dirt and leafs.

"Should we do something about them?" Kaname asked Tamaki.

"Nah, just let them be. They're always fighting like this." Tamaki smiled. "I'm taking it as you two got the last E?"

"Yes. It was easy." Kaname shrugged.

"Of course, Zero had you. You could take an E out at 500 feet right?"

"That would ruin all the fun though." Kaname smiled.

Shrugging Kaname watched as Zero and Kaito fought on. Eventually the two got tired and lay panting on the ground next to each other. "Come on you two gits. Let's head back to the hotel." Tamaki said walking over and offering his hand to help up Kaito then Kaito turned and dragged Zero to his feet.

"You really suck sometimes." Kaito glared at Zero. "That's the last time I waste my energy on being concerned for you."

"Awww, were you really concerned about me?" Zero prodded in an overly sweet voice.

"Shove it." Kaito glared at Zero and started back to the Hotel.

Kaname fell in step with Zero. "Is that all we had to do?" He asked referring to the mission.

"Yup. I told you it'd be easy. We can head back tomorrow evening."

"Cool. It looked like you and Kaito were having fun…" Kaname elbowed Zero.

"Ya whatever." Zero rolled his eyes.

When they got back to the Hotel the Hunters went out to dinner, Kaname opted to stay in the room he had something he really wanted to do. Picking up his phone Kaname dialed Rido's number.

Rido smiled at the number and picked up, "Hello Kaname. How did the mission go?"

"It was beyond easy. I'll be home tomorrow."

"That's good to hear."

"Rido what are you doing?" Kaname smiled wickedly.

"Nothing. Why?" Rido was already pretty sure why Kaname had called.

"I'm naked. How about you?" Kaname smiled as he ran his hand down his chest and gripped himself.

"I'm right behind you." Rido said as he kicked off his pants. He stiffened when he felt something brush against his mind but he relaxed when he realized it was Kaname.

"Hurry up and let me in." Kaname said into the phone.

"You're so impatient." Rido smiled as he opened his mind to Kaname. Rido imagined that as he was stroking himself that it was Kaname he was jerking off.

Kaname felt this through the bond as if Rido were there and he moaned. "You're so good. I can't wait to feel you in me."

"I can't wait to feel your tight heat." Rido said back. He hoped his sexy talk was turning Kaname on.

"I'm prepping myself for you now." Kaname cut three of his finger so he could coat them in blood before sliding one into himself. "Mmmhmm... Rido I'm not going to be able to wait very long." Kaname said as he slid a second finger in and brushed up against himself. He let Rido feel his pleasure through their bond.

"God Kaname don't do that you're going to make me cum too fast." Rido had to stop stroking himself as he felt Kaname's pleasure.

"Then fuck me already. Stick you cock in me Rido."

Growling into the phone Rido imagined the mind blowing ecstasy that he felt when Kaname had entered him and forced that feeling through the bond. Kaname moaned as it felt like he was being penetrated. "Oh fuck Rido!" Kaname gripped himself tighter at the sensation. Kaname fought back at Rido by imaging what it was like to be inside. He pressed onto Rido the imagination of thrusting in and out of tight heat. Rido moaned into the phone.

"You feel so good Kaname." Rido closed his eyes and let the sensations was over him.

"I'm so close…" Kaname panted as he pumped himself faster.

"I can't wait till you get back so I can pin you down and thrust into you."

"I want to ride your cock Rido. I love the way you feel in me."

"Kaname, you always look so hot writhing on the bed as I fuck you." Rido growled in a deep voice.

Kaname shuddered at the sexy voice of his lover. "Rido!" Kaname arched off the bed as he covered his hand in his seed.

"You sound so sexy Kaname." Rido said as he pumped himself faster.

"Are you about to cum? Imagine it's my hand sliding over your shaft and spreading the precum over the head of your dick."

"Mmmh Kaname!" Rido shot his load and Kaname shivered at the sound of Rido's release.

"I miss you. I'll be back sometime tomorrow."

"Good." Rido smiled as he started to clean himself up.

Kaname was still spread out on the bed when the door opened. "Nice dick." Zero said with a smirk on his face.

"Learn how to knock jerk!" Kaname sat up and threw a pillow at the Hunter.

"Try using the bathroom next time."

"Fuck off!" Kaname glared at Zero. The young Hunter just laughed and walked back out of the room.

"Kaname…" Rido practically yelled into the phone. Kaname snatched it up.

"Yes?"

"Did Zero really just see you naked?"

Kaname blushed. "Yes."

"I'm going to have a serious talk with you when you get back."

Kaname gulped at the threatening tone. "Okay…"

"I love you. Good night."

"I love you too." Kaname smiled at Rido's now soft tone. "Bye." He hung up smiling. Kaname got up and went to the bathroom to clean up before he pulled on sweatpants and went to sleep with the idea of seeing Rido tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

So I feel like I haven't written an excessively long chapter for this for a while now… so here's a really long one. I hope you enjoy and just an fyi Haruka's character isn't much like how I thought he was in the manga. So just a heads up he's ooc… I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Bruises

****

Chapter 25: Shattered Glass

Zero dropped Kaname off just as the sun was slipping below the horizon. "I'll give you a call if we're in the area again."

"Thanks, Zero. See you later." Kaname smiled and slung his bag over his shoulder as he walked into the house. He was anxious to see Rido but he knew that it was breakfast time so he handed his bag off to a servant and went to eat.

"Ahh, Kaname." Haruka smiled at his son as he entered. Rido looked at Zero and also smiled. He was happy Kaname was safe. Juri noted her brother's reaction.

"How did the mission go?" Yuki asked as Kaname sat next to her.

"Very good. It was all easy so we had no problem with it." Kaname leaned over and kissed Yuki on the cheek for show. Rido's nostrils flared as jealousy coursed through his veins.

"That's nice." Juri smiled.

Kaname looked at Rido and smiled as he brushed against his lover's mind letting him know he missed him and loved him and couldn't wait for later. "It was fun too. Zero and I partnered and got three out of the five Level Es."

"That's good." Rido said calmly.

"He said if the Association ever needed help he'd call me."

"Well it seems you have a budding career with the Hunter's Association." Haruka said.

"That's good. You're easing tension between them and the Purebloods." Juri said.

"I'm so proud of my Nii-sama." Yuki rubbed Kaname's arm.

"I bet you all just payed around in the woods and happened to kill some Es." Shizuka smiled.

"I'd like to see you take on some Es." Kaname said back.

"Maybe we should go Hunting sometime with Zero."

"Ya and I'd beat you."

"Knock it off you two." Rido said gruffly.

"Fine." Kaname and Shizuka said at the same time.

"Are you doing lessons tonight Kaname or are you going to prepare for a business meeting?" Haruka asked his son.

"Which ever Ojii-sama whishes to do." Kaname looked intently at Rido.

"I think we'll do some lesson's tonight." Rido said as he finished his coffee.

"Splendid. And Yuki what are you doing?"

"More reading I think." Yuki said. She had been content to sit in the library these last few days just reading the old texts in there. Haruka nodded.

"If you don't mind I think I'm going to go shower." Kaname stood.

"Have a nice day Zero." Juri smiled.

As Kaname left he brushed against Rido's mind and told him he was welcome to join him in the shower. Rido started thinking of ways to excuse himself from the table. "Rido-nii-sama can I talk to you?" Juri asked as she too stood.

"Of course." Rido followed his sister, unsure what she wanted to talk about.

"So how's the business been?" Juri asked as she discreetly turned their path toward Kaname's room.

"Good. All the contracts have been going smoothly." Rido replied. Surely there must be a rea reason juri wanted to talk to him and he was getting nervous.

"That's nice. Make sure Kaname does well in lessons. Have a good night!" Juri pecked her brother on the cheek and walked off.

Rido raised an eyebrow at his sister's antics. She was up to something but he wasn't sure what it was. Shrugging he hurried off to Kaname's room. He locked the main door and stripped as he walked toward the bathroom. "Rido?" Kaname called as he heard the door open.

"I'm right here." Rido said as he slipped into the shower behind Kaname.

"Oh… hello." Kaname turned to face his uncle and looked him up and down. "Did you miss me?" Kaname reached down and started rubbing Rido's crotch.

"Of course." Rido said as he felt himself stir at Kaname's ministrations.

"Good. And I missed seeing you like this… " Kaname started lavishing Rido's shoulder and neck with kisses.

"It's been two day Kaname."

"And I'm a hormonal young Pureblood." Kaname retorted.

"You're just too cute." Rido pinned Kaname to the wall.

"And you're just too hot. I missed you inside me. Please" Rido cut Kaname off with a deep kiss. Kaname wrapped his arms around Rido's neck put one leg around Rido's waist. "Pick me up and fuck me." Kaname said as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Could you not say things like that?" Rido said as he hoisted Kaname up.

"Why? You like it… " Kaname said as he snaked his hand around to grab Rido's ridged member.

"I like it too much sometimes." Rido growled and as moved Kaname and impaled his nephew. Kaname tipped his head back and moaned loudly.

"Rido… you're soo deep in me." Kaname looked at Rido with glazed eyes. "I love you."

"I love you to." Rido started moving. He lifted Kaname slightly as he pulled his hips back. Then he would slide Kaname back onto his cock.

Kaname clung to Rido's broad shoulders as he was lost in bliss. "Rido… Rido… you're so good!" Kaname buried his face in Rido's shoulder. The change in position caused friction to increase on his erecting. "Mmmm Rido" Kaname kissed Rido's bite spot. "Can I drink?" He asked huskily.

"Yes… " Rido said as his thrusts became erratic. He was so close. Kaname's fangs sank into Rido's neck. Kaname came the moment he tasted Rido's blood and the love and passion that was in it. He moaned as he continued to drink. Rido felt Kaname spasm around him and he pushed as far in as he could when he released. As they panted Rido held Kaname tight against his chest, the water washed away the sweat and semen that covered their bodies. Kaname disengaged his fangs and licked the wound till it healed.

"I like the way you look wet."

"You've told me that before." Rido smiled and kissed Kaname's forehead as he pulled out and set Kaname down. Kaname stood close to his lover and nuzzled his chest.

"I love you." Kaname accompanied this with a kiss on the chest.

"I love you too." Rido said as he slid his hand down Kaname's wet side to grip his waste. "After lessons you want to sleep in my room?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Guess I don't have to at this point."

"Now hurry and finish washing." Rido stepped out of the shower and started drying off. "I'll meet you in my office."

"Okay. See you in a few." Kaname said cheerily.

After getting dressed Kaname hurried to Rido's office. "Good evening." Kaname smiled and walked over and situated himself on Rido's lap as he leaned in for a kiss. Rido responded immediately and leaned into the kiss while holding Kaname close. "I love you." Kaname said between kisses. Then his hand wandered down and slipped into Rido's pants. The oldest Kuran's head tilted back as he moaned. Kaname let his lips trail to the beautiful neck presented to him. Rido's finger's started to unbutton Kaname's shirt, he just had to touch his lover.

Shizuka had walked to Kaname room, she had been tired recently since she had been up in the morning on her way back from her boyfriend's house. So she thought that she would turn in early today and catch up on sleep.

As she sat on the edge of Kaname's bed to take off her shoes Kaname's phone rang. She figured it was okay to answer it since Shiki calling. "Hello."

"Shizuka… why do you have Kaname's phone?" Shiki asked

"Oh he's busy tonight and he left it in his room." Shizuka lay down on Kaname's bed unaware that someone was now listening.

"Ooooh. I see. Well I hope he has fun. So how did you get his phone? Does he always leave it to you?"

"No silly." Shizuka giggled. "I'm spending the night in Kaname's room. And he'd left it here, as I just said."

"Oh. So if Kaname is with Rido then why are you in Kaname's room?" Shiki was having quite a hard time figuring this out. Shizuka after all had her own room.

"Why wouldn't I? It's sort of the routine." She laughed. It was amusing that Shiki was catching on so slowly.

"Oooooh! I got it." He finally got that Shizuka's room was connected to Rido's and Kaname was always the one to be loud. He heard Shizuka laughing.

"Well if you'll excuse me I actually have plans for tonight."

"Okay. Well let Kaname know I called whenever he can walk tomorrow."

"Okay. Byee!" Shizuka hung up a giggled to herself. Kaname's friends were always funny.

Haruka was stunned by what he had just head. _Does Rido know?_ Was his first thought. Then he was determined to tell his brother. Haruka stalked out of Kaname's room and headed off down the halls. He was livid! _How dare she do something like that! She's engaged to the best person in the world and she goes off with Kaname! How is this going to look if people find out! Rido's reputation…_ Haruka's fingers curled into a fist. Fist he had to tell Rido. Then he would deal with Kaname. _How could he do this to Rido! I knew he was hiding something! I just knew it. But I didn't think it was something this bad._ Haruka was focused on his brother. Something had been off with him lately so maybe he did know… but if he did then why did he let it continue?

Well he would find out in a second because Rido's office was in front of him. Without knocking Haruka turned the knob and went in. He froze at the sight before him. "Otou-san!" Kaname's eyes were wide with shock.

"What. The. Hell!" Haruka slammed the door and stared viciously at Rido. He felt jealousy burn in his gut. Rido had no tight to be with anyone else!

"Haruka, Listen." Rido nudged Kaname off his lap so he could stand. As Kaname stood he flushed and looked at the floor. He quickly moved to button his shirt and make himself presentable. Rido simply straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his tousled hair. Haruka felt his heart breaking.

"No. I don't want to listen." Haruka knew he sounded childish. But wasn't it selfish and childish to want to keep Rido all to himself? "This is absurd! If you two are…" he didn't want to acknowledge that they were …together. His son and his brother… "Then why is Shizuka sleeping in Kaname's room?" For some reason he hoped Kaname was sleeping with Shizuka and just using Rido so that it would hurt Rido. Haruka wanted Rido to feel the pain that he was feeling right now.

"She gives us privacy when Kaname sleeps in my room." Rido blushed slightly but he also felt very vulnerable. He had hoped to explain to Kaname about Haruka and him before Haruka found out. Rido reached for his nephew and Kaname immediately molded himself to Rido's side as they both looked for comfort in the other.

"How…long?"

"Two months." Kaname said. It seemed to him that his father was torn up about this. "Gomennasai Otou-san." Kaname looked at the floor and moved closer to his lover.

"It's not you who I'm disappointed in Kaname. Rido is the one who needs to explain." Haruka felt that his son was the one who was the victim. _Rido must have seduced him to get back at me!_ "Why would you do this?" Haruka looked straight at his brother. "Why would you toy with him like this? If it's to get back at me it worked!" Haruka reached out and yanked Kaname to his side. The boy stumbled unwilling away from his lover.

"I DID NOT!" Rido was angry at his brother. Once again he had fucked everything up. Rido's heart ached because he just knew that Kaname would never forgive him and that their relationship was ruined. "I did none of this to get at you. You seem to forget that the world doesn't revolve around you. I did this for me. I did this for Kaname! I love him!" Rido reached out to his lover but Haruka smacked his hand away.

The windows in the office shattered into thousands of pieces. "NO! You love ME!" Haruka yelled. Kaname was shocked. Had his father and Rido had something?

"You burned that bridge when you cut me out of your life! When you kicked me out!" Rido shook with anger. He was angry at his brother for making this such a mess.

"I was your first! You should love only me!" Haruka wanted to cry but his anger dried his tears before they were even formed.

"You ruined that. Just give up that past. You have Juri now. Why can't I be happy too? I love Kaname. Why can't you let me be happy?" Kaname's heart beat with love at his uncle's words. Through his tears he wanted to smile… but his heart was too sad. He was being torn away from the only person he loved.

"Get. Out." Haruka's voice was low and deadly.

"Are you kicking me out again?" Rido was floored. Again his brother was ruining his life.

"Yes. Leave. You are going to marry Shizuka. So act appropriately. As of now you have no right to see Kaname ever again." Haruka turned to walk out and pulled Kaname with him.

"STOP!" Kaname sobbed out as he pulled himself free. "I was the one who started this! Yet you give me no say now!" Hatred for his father flared in his chest. He started it so he should have a say in how it ended and he did not want it to end.

"Shut up! You are a disgrace to this family." Haruka slapped his son. Rido's nostrils flared as he smelled Kaname's blood.

"Haruka!" Rido stepped in front of Kaname and grabbed his brother's hand. "You are being childish."

"You… I hate you!" Haruka stared up at his brother and his eyes burned with intense emotion. "Get out before I kill you." Haruka's heart was reeling and he wanted his brother gone. Once Rido was away he would be able to think clearly.

"Fine." Rido wanted to hit his younger brother for successfully ruining his life again. He settled for shoving Haruka out of the way so he could walk away.

"Rido!" Arms wrapped around his neck as a body collided with him. Rido's heart couldn't take it, he knew Kaname must hate him.

"Just let me leave." He choked out.

"I can't." Kaname walked around to face Rido. Haruka quietly watched. "I can't let you walk away without telling you I love you." Kaname reached up and pulled Rido's lips to his. "I love you with all my heart Rido." Kaname's eyes were swimming with tears. Rido embraced his love and he was happy that Kaname didn't hate him.

"You're disgusting!" Haruka walked past the two and dragged Kaname out of the room even though the boy fought.

Rido was left in the silent room with his bruised heart. He had to once again leave his home.

Shizuka walked into Rido's room later. "You wanted to talk to me? I hope you know I was sleeping"

"We're leaving. Get packed." Rido said simply. She could smell the salt in the air and knew that he had been crying.

"What happened?" She asked as she tilted Rido's tear stained face to look at her.

"Haruka found out. I'm no longer welcome here and I cannot see Kaname anymore." Rido said calmly even though his insides were still reeling.

"Oh. How does Kaname feel about this?" It was painful to see her fiancé like this. He had been so happy just a few hours ago.

"He said he still loves me. Pack. We're leaving in a half hour." Rido said zipping up the only bag he was bringing. "I'm going to go make a few calls. Be ready when I get back."

Shizuka nodded and went to her room. She quickly threw things into bags then sprinted to Kaname's room. His door was locked when she got there. "Kaname! Kaname open up!" She banged on the door. "Kaname it's Shizuka. I need to talk to you!" Still no answer. "DAMN IT KANAME!" she tried to blast his door apart but she forgot it was enchanted to resist such things. "Kaname please…" the door opened slightly.

"Please go away. I know you should be packing to leave. I'm sorry you have to leave like this." Kaname's voice was quiet and it sounded horse.

"Are you okay?" She was concerned for her friend.

"No. But please don't worry yourself." Kaname opened the door enough so that he could look Shizuka right in the eyes with his blood shot ones. "Please take care of Rido. I'm going to try and see him as soon as I can."

"O-okay." Shizuka was stunned by how bad Kaname looked. "Please Kaname… take care." Shizuka kissed his forehead before running off again.

Everything had gone so wrong today. Kaname closed and locked his door again before he went back and curled up on his bed. He hoped this was a dream because he didn't know how he was going to deal without Rido.

Haruka smacked his fists on his desk. Everything was wrong. He had messed up quite spectacularly. How was he going to explain Rido's sudden rush to leave to Juri? And Kaname's mood? _I can't tell her about them… then I'll have to explain the past to make my decision clear! How can I hide this?_ Haruka sat down and rested his head on the desk. He never wanted his sister to find out… it just seemed wrong for her to know… And Kaname. Haruka had seen his son kiss Rido and confess his love yet he had still torn the two away. "Will you ever forgive me Kaname?" Haruka took deep breaths. Yes he had made an incredible mess of this all. Yet his pride would not let him take back his words and ask Rido to stay.

A knock came at the front door. A butler opened it to let Takuma in. "Is Kaname-Sama around?"

"I believe he's in his room." The butler replied.

"Thank you." Takuma took the steps two at a time. "He knew that Kaname was probably busy with Rido but he wanted just a few minutes of his friend's time. He had important news.

"Takuma?" Yuki popped her head out of the library after she had seen the blonde walk by.

Takuma spun to face her. "Yuki. How are you?"

"Very good. And yourself?"

"Good."

"I haven't seen you here in a while. Does Kaname need something from you?"

"No. I actually have something important to tell him."

"Darn. I was hoping you had a toy or something for him… "

"Um… what?" Takuma looked at the youngest Kuran with a dazed look.

"Oh nothing." Yuki giggled and waved her hand. "But maybe you could help me."

"With what?"

"Well I have a question… " Yuki put on her innocent face. "He was seme with you and Senri." Yuki smiled at the intense blush the flooded Takuma's face. "But I don't think Rido would let Kaname top… so it puts me in a predicament. Who tops?"

Takuma's jaw dropped. How the hell did Yuki know? And why was she asking him such a personal and awkward question? "Um… Um… how did you… "

"How did I know?" Yuki finished the question since it was apparent that Takuma could not. Takuma nodded. "I walked in on the a few days ago." Yuki giggled.

"And why do you want to know this?"

"Because it's a personal fantasy of mine. I know Kaname will never love me in that way. So I'm always curious what he does behind closed doors."

"You're way too young to be thinking about that sort of thing."

"So. I still want an answer." Yuki tapped her foot.

"Ask Kaname yourself." Takuma finally came up with something to shut Yuki up, or so he hoped.

"Nope out of the question."

"Why?"

"Because that's weird."

"You know I'll tell him about this."

"That's fine. I still want an answer, don't make me bully you."

Takuma looked down at the girl that was thin enough that he thought he could snap her like a twig. Besides she was way shorter then him. "Try it."

"Don't test me. Just give me an answer!" Yuki looked up at Takuma. He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Yuki started crying.

"Stop that." Takuma's eyes got wide with fear.

"You're such a bully." Huge tears ran down Yuki's cheeks.

"Rido is seme." Takuma said before he could stop himself.

"Thank you!" the tears cleared instantly and Yuki smiled broadly.

"You brat!" Takuma realized he had been tricked.

"Byesse! Thanks so much! Kaname is in his room!" Yuki skipped back to the library.

Takuma glared after her. He had just been played by a thirteen year old. Shaking it off he continued onto Kaname's room. He knocked and tried the knob. It was locked. "Kaname?" Maybe Kaname really was with Rido.

"What?" Came a horse answer.

"It's Takuma. I've got some news for you. Can we talk real quick?"

The door opened and Takuma walked into the sitting room. "Where are you?" he called when he saw it was empty.

"Bedroom." Came Kaname's muffled reply.

"Hey… what's up?" he could feel Kaname's pain.

"Rido's gone."

"What! Why?"

"My dad found out. He kicked Rido out. And apparently him and Rido were together in the past."

Takuma's heart ached as he sat on Kaname's bed and looked at his friend. Only two months… it was much too short to have the one you loved. "I'm real sorry to hear this Kaname. You two were perfect."

"I know… that's the part that hurts the most. And he blocked our bond… so I don't know where he is." Kaname stared up at the ceiling. He still felt numb. It was weird not to have that spot in the back of his mind occupied by Rido.

"I can't imagine… and now I feel like a real douche coming here. If I had know I wouldn't have… but… well I was going to tell you that Senri and I talked it all over and… we're… bonded now." Takuma rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's great!" Kaname sat up and hugged Takuma.

"You're not mad?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"No. why would I be?" Kaname put on a fake smile. He really was happy for them it just hurt to think that he didn't have his bond mate anymore.

"Well cause of everything with Rido." Takuma shrugged.

"Nah. I'd be an asshole if I was mad. I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks. You know you'll get to see Rido in three weeks for the wedding."

Kaname groaned and fell back onto the bed. "I know… and I don't know why but I don't feel like going. I mean I will to support Shizuka and see Rido… but I have a feeling my father is going to do something to keep us separated."

"Well ask your mom for help. I'm sure she'll be happy to help." Takuma looked down at his distressed friend. He'd never seen Kaname so out of sorts. He was usually that confident and cocky Pureblood not this… mess.

"Yeah and tell my how it is that I'm going to explain it to my mum." Kaname knew it was a useless idea but he still whished that he'd be able to see Rido and talk to him alone in three weeks.

"Well Shiki and I will be there. We can always run interference with your dad." Kaname smiled at Takuma's offer.

"I might take you up on…" Kaname stopped and looked at his ringing phone. Then his eyes went to Takuma.

"Who is it?"

"Shizuka." Kaname felt sick. "I can't answer it…" Kaname set his phone down. Takuma snatched it up.

"I've got it." He answered with a cheery hello. Kaname gave his friend a small smile.

"Oh hi Takuma. I was hoping Kaname would pick up." Shizuka whispered into the phone.

"Oh he's busy right now." Takuma kept his voice even as he lied. "I can tell him something if you want."

"That would be great. Let him know that we got here okay… not sure where here is… but it's not that far we've been in the car the whole time. And… is he doing okay?" Shizuka sounded worried.

"I'll tell him. And he's okay. Why are you whispering?"

"I'm in the bathroom. Rido told me not to try and call Kaname. You know so he'd have time to think things over. But I couldn't just leave him hanging."

"I know what you mean. I sort of just stumbled here. I had news for Kaname and then he told me what happened…"

"Ahh. Well please watch Kaname for us. I'm doing my best on Rido."

"Thank you."

"Keep safe!"

"You too." They hung up and Takuma relayed Shizuka's message.

"Not too far eh? So it's what… about nine hours in the car… I'll keep that in mind." Kaname sigh. "Thank you Takuma." Kaname's eyes told his friend that he really was thankful for his help.

"Any time. So what are we doing now?" Takuma wanted to do something to get Kaname's mind off of it all.

"I don't want to do anything… I feel tired and… heavy." Kaname stared back up at the ceiling.

"Oh. I'll just lay here with you for a while. If you need anything let me know." Takuma lay next to Kaname and they were silent till Takuma had to leave a few hours later.

Rido stared out the window at the storm swept landscape. It was funny how the weather matched his mood. He was angry and hurt and lonely all at once. He was angry at his brother because once again he had ruined the best thing in his life. Before it had been easy, painful, but easy to get over Haruka. It was easy because he knew he couldn't have him, after all Haruka married Juri and they were going to have a family. Rido didn't want to step in the middle of that and ruin it all so he got over his feelings. He let himself heal from that.

But now… there was no way he could get over this. Kaname still loved him… at least he had said so… and he still loved Kaname yet he couldn't have him! It had been easy before because Haruka had said he didn't love him anymore. But that apparently wasn't the truth.

He could have handled the situation so much better! Instead Haruka had damaged it beyond repair. Rido wasn't sure if he could ever forgive him for it. He had lost Kaname no doubt because Haruka was probably feeding the boy lies. Rido stood and walked to the window. He had finally found happiness again and once again it was taken from him. _I must have the worst luck in the world… and Kaname … I wonder how he is doing._

Right now Rido wasn't as concerned for himself because he knew that given enough time that he could heal from this. It was Kaname that he was worried about. He didn't want anything to happen to his nephew that might ruin the rest of his life. _It'll be my fault… all my fault…_ Rido leaned his head against the cold window. This was all such a mess. "I'm sorry Kaname… I should never have dragged you into this…"

* * *

That just happened… it all just went down in one whole chapters. Now excuse me while I go hide from the stones I'm sure are coming my way.


	26. Chapter 26

I am sorry that this chapter is so short. It's finals time at college and I've been cramming and writing papers. And when I'm not doing school stuff I'm sleeping… I know shoot me for sleeping instead of writing fanfic. But I promise that this time next week I'll be done with college and I'll be working on nice long chapters for each of my fics, so please bare with me just a wee bit longer.

* * *

Bruises

**Chapter 26: I Refuse To Give Up**

Kaname stared up at the ceiling. He didn't feel like moving. He hadn't felt like moving since Rido left three days ago. By now he was feeling tired and hungry but it wasn't worth his time to get up and find food. He'd rather just waste away. Besides his body felt too heavy to move. Kaname just stared at the ceiling, when he was tired he slept. When he was awake he'd lay still and stare at the ceiling. His phone had rang almost constantly after Takuma left but the battery had died early yesterday so now Kaname simply had the silence of his room.

"Onii-Sama!" Yuki knocked on her brother's door. There was no answer. She had tried over the last few days to talk to Kaname but he had ignored her. "Kaname you open this door right now!" no answer. Yuki rolled her eyes. She knew he was hungry because she could feel his blood lust through their bond. "I swear if you don't open this door I'll break it down!" Yuki was nearly shaking with anger.

She heard the lock click open. Sighing in relief Yuki went into her brother's room. She went to his bedroom and sat on his bed. "Kaname you look horrible." She said as she stroked his hair.

"I feel horrible."

"You're hungry. Drink." Yuki held her wrist close to Kaname's mouth.

"Thank you." Kaname sat up and bit lightly into Yuki's wrist and drank.

As he drank she talked. "You know it's funny because I think everyone in the house knows what happened and why you're hiding away."

_::What do you mean?::_ Kaname asked thought their bond as his mouth was occupied.

"I mean Otou-san was the one who threw Rido out. So he obviously found out about you two. I walked in on you two so obviously I knew about you. And Okaa-San… she seems to know a lot more then she lets on." Yuki shrugged. "I'm sure she knows. I wonder what she thinks?"

Kaname licked Yuki's wrist closed. "So you're saying it's not a secret."

"Basically…yeah. I mean honestly did you think you could keep it a secret for long?"

"I had hoped… but I guess it doesn't matter any more dose it?"

"Of course it matters. I mean you are going to try and get him back right?"

"I actually don't know. He's getting married…"

"Did Shizuka know about you guys?"

"Of course. She sort of pushed us together, in a way."

"So if she's okay with it then why wouldn't she want you two to be happy right? And she has a boyfriend right?"

"She does."

"Then there should be no problem."

"Otou-San forbade Rido from ever seeing me again."

"So?"

Kaname just shook his head and looked out the window at the moon washed landscape.

"Kaname…" Yuki scooted close to her brother and wrapped her arms around him. "I want you to be happy. So if there's anything I can do for you let me know." She said and laid her head on Kaname's shoulder. It was barely noticeable right now but Kaname was losing weight.

After Yuki left Kaname went to the bathroom to shower. He dressed in sweatpants and a tee-shirt since he had no intentions of leaving his room. He had locked his door again. Sitting down in a chair Kaname stared out the window. He wondered where Rido was, he had tried numerous times to touch into their bond but Rido had blocked him. This hurt Kaname since he wanted nothing more then to know that Rido was alright., that he still wanted Kaname. Right now though since Rido was blocking him Kaname felt unneeded and unloved by the only person he loved.

Kaname sat at the breakfast table staring at his plate of food and not touching a single thing. This was bordering on unhealthy. He hadn't eaten in two weeks. But Yuki had told Juri that she had fed him twice. Juri was worried about her son and the disappearance of her brother. She of course knew what was going on but Haruka was determined to keep it a secret. _A shame he doesn't know that I already know. _

Kaname abruptly got up and left. Haruka watched his son go and felt a pang of guilt. He knew that Rido's absence was causing his son's depression. Kaname had not attended his lessons in two weeks. The only thing he did was appear at meals to sit then leave back to his rooms without eating. Dark circles were under his eyes and he was losing weight.

Juri excused herself and followed her son. "Kaname." She caught up to him in an empty corridor.

"Okaa-San." Kaname turned to his mother and put a smile on his face.

"My precious Kaname… what's wrong?" She pulled him close and stroked his hair.

"Nothing." Kaname lied. It was clear his father was not saying anything and he would probably be punished if he did.

"Kaname, don't hide from me." She looked down at her son. He looked sick. "Did you love Rido?" his garnet eyes widened then he looked away.

"Yes."

"Were you his lover?" Juri already knew the answer though. Even though Kaname and Rido had been discrete and hidden it from the rest of the house she knew. Juri had picked up on the way that Kaname's mood always hinged on Rido's and the way they smiled at each other and how much time they spent together and how when they thought no one was watching they'd exchange little touches and signs of affection. Kaname bit his lip. "You don't have to hide from me. I know."

"What? How?" Kaname felt tears spring to his eyes.

"Oh all the little things between the two of you." She smiled and stroked the tears form Kaname's gaunt cheeks. "You were so happy with him and Rido found happiness again with you."

"Again?"

"Yes. Haruka and he used to be lovers… but your father thinks that I don't know. Rido was happy back then. Then Haruka threw him out, much as he did two weeks ago. And when Rido came back when you were younger he was not the same. But when you two became lovers he was just like the happy brother I had grown up with. It was so nice to see him happy, he deserved it. And now Haruka has made a mess of everything." Juri hated to see her son so sad.

"Yes. And I miss him and I don't even know where he is! I can't feel him anymore. He blocked our bond." Kaname sobbed. This was new information to Juri. She had not known that Kaname and Rido had bonded. It was something that neither she nor Haruka had with Rido. It warmed her heart a little to know that Rido truly had found love.

"I do not know which house he is at… but we will be seeing him soon for the wedding." Kaname let his tears fall. Yes the wedding… he wished he could avoid it.

"I just want a break. I want to leave this house… I want to breath fresh air and forget for just a little bit that I can't have Rido." Kaname said into his mother's hair.

"But you can have him…"

"Not with the way Otou-san is being my jailor." Kaname buried his face in his mother's neck.

"Well I think I can arrange something. If you still want a break I have a friend you can go stay with."

"Is it far away?"

"Yes. He runs a school where Vampires and Humans attend. I can contact him tonight and set up a visit. I'm sure he'd love to meet you. After all I've told him quite a bit about you." She smiled.

"Really? Will I be able to leave?"

"It'll be our secret. After the wedding you can slip away and go to Cross Academy." Juri rubbed away the last of Kaname's tears. "But I will only keep our secret under one condition."

"What? I'll do anything! Please." Kaname's eyes were desperate.

"You must get yourself back into good health for Rido's wedding."

"Okay. I will I promise!" Kaname hugged his mother close. "Thank you so much!"

"And I'll make sure that you can stay there as long as you need. Don't come back until you're ready. I refuse to give up on you and Rido." Juri kissed her son's forehead and walked off. Kaname smiled and walked back to his room with a light heart.


	27. Chapter 27

Winter break time! Whoo! But on the down side I'm leaving for Ireland in a month so…. I'll try to update as much as I can because when I leave I'll be super busy. So ya! Enjoy the long-ness!

Yeah that was the original intro.. Then apparently I didn't post it! This was the second fic I did this with! Mother f-er! And I was so happy with this chappy too. On the upside the 28th chapter is like done and will be posted pretty soon.

* * *

****

Bruises

Chapter 27: Wedding Day

As the days went by Kaname did just as his mother had asked and he made sure that he ate and slept. The unhealthy look about him disappeared quickly. Yuki made sure that Kaname got enough blood because she wanted her brother to look his best at the wedding.

Finally the day came. Kaname was at the hotel fixing the tie on his tux when Takuma bounced in. "How are you faring?" He looked his friend over. "Man did you do it all on your own?"

"Of course." Kaname smiled.

"Oh man, I had to have Senri help me get dressed."

"You're hopeless sometimes."

"Gee thanks. Keep that up and I'll refuse to help you." Takuma crossed his arms.

"You can't refuse me." Kaname put on a dazzling smile. "Besides you know you want to help."

"You're right. Now come on. Let's get down there and do this!"

"Sure. Sure." Kaname said as he steeled himself and went downstairs to meet up with the rest of his family.

Kaname went into the room where the grooms men were waiting. He scanned it quickly, didn't see his father and made right for Rido. "Kaname you made it." He smiled and pulled Kaname into a hug.

"How could I miss it?" Kaname took a step back and looked into his lover's eyes. Rido looked very tired. "You don't look too well."

"I'm doing my best." Rido said. "You look good though."

"Otou-San made me." Kaname shrugged.

"I see." Rido ran his hand through Kaname's hair. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Kaname wanted to lean up and kiss his uncle but there were other people in the room so he held himself back. "Where have you been staying?"

"In the chateau." Rido said.

"I'll have to come visit-"

"Kaname!" Haruka yanked Kaname away from Rido. "What did I tell you Rido?" Haruka narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Act civil." Rido growled. "If you ruin today I will never forgive you." Rido stared his brother down and Haruka froze in fear.

"Come on Kaname." Kaname kept looking over his shoulder at Rido as his father pulled him to the other side of the room. Kaname sulked in the corner till the ceremony started and then he hitched on a simile and followed the others out. He felt sick to his stomach. But he remembered everything Rido had taught him about having a perfect Pureblood mask of indifference and he put every lesson into effect here.

Kaname put on a mask of happiness as he followed the wedding party into the reception hall. Today was supposed to be a happy day and if Rido could act like he was happy then Kaname knew he could do the same. The hours passed slowly. Finally Kaname walked out onto the patio to get fresh air. Akatsuki was standing out there looking up at the stars. "Hey." Kaname said his voice was heavy out here he didn't have to act strong.

Akatsuki looked at Kaname. "Isn't it strange… we both just watched the ones we love get married to someone else. It's strange to know that she's married now but it won't change our relationship."

"Lucky you." Kaname sigh.

"Shizuka told me about what happened. I'm sorry."

"Thanks. But it doesn't matter anymore I guess."

"Why?" Akatsuki raised an eyebrow.

"I'm leaving for a while. Can you do me a favor and tell Shizuka something?"

"Tell me what?" Shizuka asked as she walked outside.

"I'm leaving for a while… taking a break."

"Oh. Where to?"

"Have fun." Kaname smiled and walked back inside before Shizuka or Akatsuki could ask anything else.

"Ah there you are." Takuma pulled Kaname aside. "Rido's taking a break in the room in the back. Senri and I will keep your dad busy." He pushed his friend in the right direction before going off.

Kaname took a deep breath and went to Rido. Rido had his back to the door when Kaname entered. "I thought you were with Akatsuki." He said assuming it was Shizuka who had just come in.

"Shizuka's with him." Kaname said. Rido spun around at his lover's voice.

"Kaname." Rido was sweeping Kaname into his arms and hugging him close as he kissed his nephew.

"She knows." Kaname didn't know what else to say and it just got blurted out.

"Who knows?" Rido's brow furrowed.

"Juri. She knows about us." Kaname smiled sadly. "She has the whole time. That's why she sent us on vacation together. She's happy for you."

"Really?" Rido laughed. It was just like his sister to love him and support him through anything as long as he was happy.

"Yes." Kaname sigh and rested his head on Rido's shoulder. He had missed his uncle so much. "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too Kaname. Shizuka and I want you to come live with us after everything has died down."

Kaname smiled happily at the thought. "But what about-" Kaname didn't get a chance to finish because at that moment the door banged open and Haruka stormed in.

"I figured you'd be here Kaname."

"Otou-San… " Kaname felt tears welling up. He knew this was going to end horribly.

"Rido didn't I tell you never to see Kaname again. This is twice today you've gone against my wishes!"

"Shut up! I came to him because you're keeping us apart!" Kaname turned to face his father. He wouldn't be bullied this time. "I wanted to see him."

"You have no right to see him. Your relationship is over."

"It is not." Kaname's fists clenched. "I love him and I refuse to end our relationship simply because you say so."

"Well I don't see how your relationship can continue if I don't allow you two to see each other."

"I hate you." Kaname pushed past his father and ran from the room. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to leave now. He went straight to his mother. "Okaa-san, please I need to leave now."

"What happened?" She took Kaname's hand and lead him out of the party and toward a waiting car.

"I went to talk to Rido and Haruka came in and said I wasn't allowed to see Rido and that our relationship was over. I told him it wasn't over till I said. And please I just want to go now."

"There's a car outside waiting for you. Call me when you get there." Juri kissed her son good-bye and went back. She was thoroughly angry at her husband and she had the best plan to let him know.

"Zero-Kun!" Chairman Cross called to the Hunter.

"What?" the boy honestly wasn't in the mood for any of the chairman's chibi-ness.

"I just remembered that my friend's son is coming to stay at the Academy. I can't go meet him… can you go meet him?"

Zero rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"Oh! Zero-Kun! Thank you!" Cross tried to give Zero a hug but the boy side stepped him and walked toward the driveway.

Zero waited only a few minutes before a black limo pulled up. He steeled himself hoping he could be polite to the boy. A familiar Pureblood got out of the car. "No. Fucking. Way." Zero smiled.

"Zero?" Kaname was surprised to see the Hunter.

"Hey Kaname." Zero walked over and hugged Kaname. "Long time no see. Are you Chairman Cross's visitor?" Zero almost didn't believe this.

"Yes. I didn't know you went here." Kaname smiled. Clearly there was a god out there somewhere. Just when he needed a friend Zero was here.

"Indeed I do, but only for a few more months. So it looks like you're going to be hanging around for… how long are you staying?"

"Um… not sure yet."

"Oh… How's Rido?"

"He's married now." Kaname said with a slight blush as they started walking toward the chairman's house where Kaname would be staying.

"Wow. To who?"

"A friend of mine. Shizuka Hio." Kaname felt his shoulder sag.

"Man. That sucks."

"That's why I'm here. I figured he'd need time to adjust and I…" Kaname sigh deeply. "I need to get a grip on things. A lot happened these last few weeks…"

"Are you two still together?"

"No. I don't think so."

"What happened?" Zero's eyes were wide.

"Well my dad sort of found out. It turns out he and Rido were together when they were younger." Kaname took a shuddering breath. "And he forbade Rido from seeing me. That was two weeks before the wedding. And I left straight from the wedding to here. It just hurt so much to see everyone so happy when I just want to curl up and die. It really sucks, Zero." Kaname held his tears in.

"Wow. That's wack. Have you talked to Rido? Like do you know if he still wants to be with you?"

"I think he does. But I really don't want to be in his way right now."

"That's nice of you. Well come on you'll be staying at the chairman's house. Since it's you I'll move in there for a bit too." Zero smiled.

"Where do you normally live?"

"The Sun Dorms. But Chairman Cross always has a room open for me." Zero shrugged. "Cross is under the impression that since I've lived with him since my parents died that he's my adoptive father." Zero rolled his eyes.

"But that's sweet." Kaname smiled.

"Just wait till you meet Cross. You'll totally understand me."

"Oh I just remembered." Kaname pulled out his phone and dialed his mother.

"Hello Kaname darling."

"Okaa-san I just wanted to let you know that I got here safely."

"That's wonderful. Have fun."

"I will. I'll call you again. Good night."

"Good night Kaname."

"Juri." Haruka walked into his wife's office. "Kaname never came home last night. Yuki hasn't seen him since the wedding."

"Did you call Rido?" Juri asked innocently.

"I don't want to talk to him right now."

"Fine I'll call." Juri picked up her desk phone and put it on speaker as she dialed.

"Rido Kuran speaking."

"Onii-sama, how are you?"

"Fine." Came Rido's cold reply.

"I trust you had a nice night?"

"Indeed." Rido didn't mention that he hadn't seen Shizuka since they arrived back at the chateau.

"Haruka has just informed me that Kaname did not come back from the wedding. He's under the impression that he's with you. Is that true?" Juri said in a calm tone. She would not reveal Kaname's disappearance was her doing, not now. Kaname needed time alone.

"What?" Rido's heart beat out in fear. "He's gone?"

"So he's not with you?" Juri asked innocently.

"Of course not! I wouldn't have answered the phone if he were."

"Oh dear… " Juri feigned fright. "I have no clue where he could be."

"I can't feel him with thee bond… he's blocked me." Rido was frightened.

"Bond? What bond?" Haruka's eyes were wide.

Rido sigh into the phone. "I guess since you're both there I should come clean… Kaname and I have a Blood Bond. We've had it since the first mission we went on together. I never wanted to lose Kaname like I had that time and he always wanted to be connected to me."

"A BLOOD BOND!" Haruka was nearly hyperventilating in shock. Rido and Kaname shared something that he never had with Rido.

"Yes, Haruka, a Blood Bond."

"That's sweet." Juri smiled.

"Sweet? That's perverted!" Haruka stormed out of the room.

"Dear me… it seems our brother is upset." Juri smiled.

"What about you Juri. What do you think? Kaname said that you knew about us."

"Of course. You two were so easy to see through. Especially you Rido. You were happy for the first time in so very long and your smiles you shared with Kaname weren't a show. It was cute."

"So you don't think it's wrong of me to have a Blood Bond with Kaname?"

"Not at all. You love each other, I only wish Haruka could see that… what a shame. I suppose you two are still under the impression that I never knew about you and Haruka." Juri smiled to herself as the other end of the line went silent. Rido didn't know what to say, he was stunned by his sister's words. "No need to be so surprised." Juri giggled.

"You knew?"

"Of course. How could I not? I would be a horrible sister if I didn't pay close attention to my brothers. Honestly Rido you underestimate me."

"Apparently I do. How did you feel about it?"

"As long as you two were happy I really didn't care. I only want to see my brothers happy. This is why I don't mind you and Kaname being together because both of you are happy."

"Thank you Juri."

"Your welcome Onii-sama. Have a good night. I'll keep looking for Kaname."

"As will I. Good night."

Juri hung up and smiled to herself. Right now she felt very accomplished with herself and she was also happy that Kaname would be able to have some alone time.

Rido had barely slept over the last three days. He had been unable to find Kaname and he hadn't heard from Juri either. He was starting to get anxious. Shizuka walked in to his study. "You didn't sleep again?" She sigh.

"How could I? Kaname is missing."

"What?" Shizuka raised an eyebrow. _Did he sneak off and not tell anyone?_

"No one has seen him since the wedding."

"So he didn't tell you that he was going away?"

"Going away where?" Rido looked at his wife.

"I don't know. He didn't say. He just wanted me to tell you he was leaving."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No. but I could try and call him."

"Yes please." Rido said. He knew he sounded too desperate.

"Alright." She pulled out her phone. "Hey Kaname."

"Hey Shizuka."

"Did you get there alright?"

"I did. You'll never guess who's here."

"Who?"

"Zero." Kaname smiled into the phone.

"That's nice. Where are you?"

"Away." Kaname didn't want anyone to know where he was."

"So you're not going to tell?"

"No."

"Fine then. I just wanted to make sure you were fine."

"I am. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Bye." She hung up and looked at Rido. "He's fine but won't tell me where he is."

"At least I know he's fine. I'll call Juri now to let her know that he's okay. Thank you Shizuka."

"Anything for my lovely Husband." she went over and kissed his cheek. "I actually came here to thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me still have Akatsuki and for everything." She smiled.

"Well you let me have Kaname so it wouldn't be fair for me to deny you happiness."

Shizuka smiled. "You really are a rare person."

"But actually I have something I wanted to talk to you about." Rido leaned forward and got very serious. "It's about Akatsuki."

"What about him?" Shizuka got nervous.

"It's rather troublesome, I'm sure for both of you that he lives so far away."

"Are you saying I can't see him anymore?"

"No of course not. I was simply going to suggest that he moves in so that you will be able to sleep together in the same room and not have to travel to see each other."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course."

"Thank you so much!" She hugged Rido. "Oh I have to go tell him right now!" Shizuka rushed out of the room.

Rido relaxed into his chair and sigh. So Kaname had snuck out right under everyone's noses. _Where is he and when is he coming back?_ _I miss you Kaname… _


	28. Chapter 28

**Bruises**

**Chapter 28: Time Away**

"You look good." Zero said when he checked Kaname out.

"Thanks." Kaname tugged at the sleeves of the uniform.

"Since you're a Vampire you should be in the Night Class… but since it's only temporary and you said you wanted to go to class you'll be following me around." Zero smiled as he did his tie up but didn't bother pulling it tight.

"I hope my presence won't cause any problems."

"If it does… well you'll give me something fun to do." Zero smiled. "Now come on or we'll be late."

"I can't believe classes start so early." Kaname checked his watch. It was so hard waking up so early.

"Well we don't have class for another half hour, as a guardian I have to do a round of the grounds to make sure all the Night Class students are back in their dorm."

"So I could have slept longer?" Kaname grumbled.

"Stop complaining. You'll get used to it soon enough." Zero smiled as he holstered his gun.

"Do you always carry the Bloody Rose?"

"Of course. I don't normally trust blood suckers," Zero winked at Kaname. "but you're a special case."

"Thanks. Is that because you know I'll kick your ass if it came to a fight?"

"You wish." Zero started for the door.

"I could pull some crazy tricks on you." Kaname smiled evilly.

"I'd like to see you try." Zero chuckled, he was rather confident that Kaname couldn't pull anything on him.

"Really? That's funny… cause I just did." Kaname walked passed the frozen Zero. "Come on Zero or we'll be late." The Pureblood giggled as he walked out of the room and still held Zero immobile with his thoughts. It was only after Kaname was out the front door that he let Zero move again.

Snarling Zero burst into motion and sprinted after Kaname. He was totally going to get back at Kaname for that.

Yuki walked aimlessly around the manor house. Since Rido wasn't around she didn't have lessons. Kaname wasn't here either so she didn't have anyone to play with. She sigh, even her boyfriend was busy tonight. It was boring and she didn't feel like reading.

Stopping by a window Yuki sigh again and looked out at the moon washed landscape. She had heard from her mother that Kaname had runaway. Yuki wasn't able to find Kaname because he had put up walls and blocked their Blood Bond. So she was left to wonder if her brother was alright. In her heart Yuki knew that her brother could fend for himself. But she still worried about him.

_I wonder if it was because of Rido? Did he say something since Otou-Sama found out? Or did Kaname decide this on his own… had he been planning this the whole time? _Yuki clenched her fists. _Why didn't he tell me! If he told anyone it should have been me! Stupid Kaname._ Yuki moved away from the window and walked toward her mother's office. She figured if anything she could make herself useful and help her mother with work.

As she drew near Yuki heard her parents raised voice. And she stopped dead in her tracks. She knew she shouldn't listen but she had heard Kaname's name.

"It's about Kaname." Haruka sigh.

"Okay… what is it." Juri had a feeling that she already knew what was coming.

"It's about why he left and why Rido left."

"Okay." Juri kept her emotions behind a blank mask.

"It has to do… with…" Haruka faltered for a minute. He knew he had to tell Juri after all it was his fault that their son was missing now. "With Rido and I. You see in the past… we were together…" Haruka's mouth felt dry and Juri sat there looking at him. "As a couple."

In the hall Yuki clasped her hands over her mouth to keep from gasping out loud. Her father and Rido had been together. Here eyes widened as she realized why Haruka had gotten so angry when he found out about Kaname and Rido. Yuki's heart hurt… how had her brother taken the news.

"I know." Juri said in an even tone. "I always knew! And I was fine with it. I was only concerned for your happiness. I would rather have had my brothers happy together then not have them at all." Juri's voice was now filled with passion. She wanted her brother to understand her clearly. "And I think you need to realize that it would be better to have Kaname and Rido happy together then to lose them both! Sometimes you are incredibly selfish!"

"Juri… I'm so sorry." Haruka didn't hold back his tears. It felt so nice to have this weight lifted off his chest, he had finally told his wife his darkest secret and she wasn't mad. But he couldn't help but feel guilt seep into his heart as he realized that he had been selfish. He had been blinded by emotion when he had kicked Rido out and now he wished he hadn't.

"You should be sorry. You ruined this family once and I don't want you to do it again." Juri clenched her fists. "You had better fix this!"

"How? Kaname… I don't know where he is." haruka looked at his wife hoping that she would lend him her help.

"Then you had better start looking for him. After all it is your fault my son left!"

"But I don't know where…" Haruka felt so helpless.

"True. I'm sure he will be home sooner or later. You should start with Rido then. Since you know where he is." Juri smiled.

Yuki turned as quietly as she could and dashed away from her mother's office. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. It truly seemed that everyone in the house knew about Kaname and Rido. Yuki held back her tears because even her parents didn't know where Kaname was.

Haruka left his wife and went to his own office. He knew that he should call Rido… but he didn't have the courage to do so. He was still afraid that he had made his brother hate him forever. Haruka rested his head in his hands and sigh. Everything had broken apart in his hands and he had no clue how to clean up the pieces. "I really should start with Rido…" Haruka reached out and picked up the phone. His hands shook as he dialed his brother.

"Rido Kuran speaking."

"Hello Rido." Haruka managed to choke out.

"Haruka?" Rido's eyes widened in shock. Why was Haruka calling him.

"Yes. Are you alone? I have something I need to talk to you about."

"I am. What is it?" Rido's heart beat fast. Why was Haruka so serious? Had something happened to Kaname?

"I was just talking to Juri… and she said that she knew about us, when we were younger."

"I know."

"She told you?" Haruka gaped into the phone.

"Yes. It was just the other day when she called about Kaname."

"I see. Well she said that she didn't care and that she's happy you and Kaname were together."

"What do you think about us?"

"I'm angry that I'm finally losing you after having you around for so many years. I know it's selfish of me. But it was really sudden to. And my own son… I'm jealous but I guess you deserve to be happy after I've made you miserable for so long. So I'm going to try and accept it."

"Thank you." Rido half smiled. "The only down side is that we don't know where Kaname is."

"I know. And it's my fault."

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

"None." Haruka sigh deeply. He knew that he would eventually be fine with his son and his brother being a couple… but right now he was still unhappy.

"Well we should start looking for him. I'll have Shizuka try to get it out of him."

"Thank you and I'll talk to Yuki."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you Nii-sama."

"have a good night then."

"You too." Haruka hung up. He tried to keep the tears from falling. It was quite clear that he had lost his first love. He had thoroughly lost Rido.

"How are classes and what not?" Juri smiled into the phone.

"Boring." Kaname laughed. "But it's always fun because I have to come up with different ways to wake Zero up."

"Oh shut it!" Zero looked over his shoulder at his friend.

"Shut up Zero I wasn't talking to you. I'm on the phone!" Kaname shouted back. He heard his mother laughing.

"You sound like you're having fun." Juri giggled.

"I am."

"That's good. I hope you'll be home soon."

"I don't know… it's been a week already… but I feel like I should be here longer."

"Okay. But your father and Rido are doing quite the through job of looking for you… so make sure you keep a low profile."

"I'll do my best." Kaname couldn't help but smile at the fact that Rido was looking for him. "Is father still mad at me?"

"No, I don't think so. I had a talk with him and I think he understands now."

"That's good. And what about Rido?"

"I think he misses you a lot. And just a heads up don't answer calls from Shizuka or Yuki, they're using the girls to try and find you."

"Alright. It'll be hard but I don't feel like being found yet."

"I understand. Well your father is on his way to my office so I must go. Have a good day Kaname. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Juri smiled widely as she hung up. Kaname sounded happy and that made her happier then anything because she had been so concerned for him.

"Gees for not wanting to be found you sure talk to your mom a lot."

"Shut it Zero." Kaname shoved Zero with energy.

"Hey what did I tell you about that freaky Pureblood mind shit! Stop it!"

"I'll stop when you stop being annoying."

"Jerk." Zero grumbled and turned back to his homework.

Kaname chuckled and also went back to his own homework. He was adjusting to life at the academy. He and Zero spent just about their whole day together. Right now they were taking a break from patrolling to finish up some homework but afterwards they had to head back out. Kaname rather liked doing the patrols. He made sure to mask his aura though so that the Night Class students wouldn't cause any problems. It was comfortable here, there were no rules he had to follow, no fake lies he had to live. Here he was simply a student. Not a Pureblood.

Shizuka tried calling Kaname again but it once again went to his voicemail. "I'm sorry Rido but he's not picking up."

"Try again."

"No I've already called ten times! If he hasn't picked up now he's clearly busy." Shizuka rolled her eyes.

"He hasn't picked up any of your calls these last few days."

"Well… maybe he's avoiding me." Shizuka sigh. She couldn't imagine why Kaname would ignore her calls. She had even left messages but he hadn't called back.

"Why would he avoid you?" Rido did his best to keep his calm. But his nerves were quickly going since he had not heard from Kaname since the wedding.

"I have no clue. Relax. He'll get in touch whenever he is ready."

"I can't relax."

"You're giving off murderous vibes right now. Cool down and talk to me tomorrow." Shizuka stood. "Don't disturb me tonight!" she laughed and waved good-bye to her husband as she left.

She walked slowly back to her rooms where Akatsuki was waiting for her. It was rather strange that Kaname wasn't answering her calls but then again she guessed that he might have wised up and realized that Rido was using her to get to him. _He always was smart. I only hope that he doesn't take too long to come back or he'll make Rido crazy._ Shizuka couldn't help but smile at the fact that Kaname had taken a vacation from life and was probably relaxing somewhere not worrying about what others thought of him or what his family was doing. _He deserves a break after everything that has happened to him… I wonder if Senri or Takuma have talked to him…_ The idea hit her and she quickly called Kaname's friends. "Takuma. Hey it's Shizuka."

"Hi Shizuka. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I was only wondering if you had talked to Kaname lately?"

"Sure I have. He called Senri yesterday."

"Really?" Shizuka felt relieved. So he Kaname had realized that Rido was using her. "That's good. He's been ignoring my calls… but I guess he's realized Rido's trying to get me to find out Kaname's location."

"Aaah. Yeah he said something about not talking to you. He wanted us to tell you he was sorry but he won't answer your calls."

"I understand. That's smart of him. How is he?"

"He sounds super happy. He and Zero are always together. I don't know how he could stand to be around a Hunter but well… he's not with his family so I guess it's all good."

"Yeah. I'm just happy to hear that he's alright."

"We'll keep you updated if you want."

"That would be wonderful! Thank you!"

"Anytime. Maybe one day you could come over and we could all call Kaname to chat."

"That would be so wonderful!" Shizuka nearly jumped with joy.

"Cool well we'll be in touch then."

"Sure thing. Have a good night thank you Takuma."

"Any time. Good night!"

Shizuka hung up and walked into her rooms. Akatsuki was sitting in front of a fire reading. Her heart melted as she saw her lover and she walked over to sit next to him. She was happy that she would be able to talk to Kaname soon. And to know that he was happy was a wonderful thing.


	29. Chapter 29

**Bruises**

**Chapter 29: Letters to Kaname**

Kaname and Zero were sitting in the living room of Cross's house as they did homework. Kaname had just finished the last of his work when his phone began to ring. He saw it was Takuma's number and he picked up. "Hey Takuma."

"Actually it's Shizuka."

"Shizuka?" Kaname's heart raced and his eyes widened.

"Yeah. I was worried about you and Takuma said he'd talked to you and I just wanted to make sure you were alright." she said it al in one breath and waited.

"Oh… sorry I didn't pick up your calls."

"I know you're avoiding Rido. I get it. But you know he's really been on edge lately and it's because of you. He doesn't know where you are… "

"That's kind of the point."

"How long are you going to be gone? It's been two months already!"

"I know. I'm not ready to come back yet. I'm enjoying myself here."

"Then call Rido."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I won't be able to see him even if I come home. My father won't allow it."

"Then don't tell anyone you're coming back."

"That won't work… " Kaname dropped his pencil on the table so he could run his hand through his hair. Zero stopped his work in favor of watching his friend.

"Why? Does someone know where you are?" Shizuka waited for an answer but Kaname stayed silent. "Is it Juri?"

"No." Kaname replied instantly.

"it is!" Shizuka clapped. She had found out something that would help her get Kaname to come home soon.

"Shizuka drop it. I'm not coming back till I feel like it."

"Well hurry up and feel like coming home. We're all missing you."

"I know." Kaname had read the letters his mother brought him each visit.

"Fine. Here's Takuma then… unless you want to tell me where you are… "

"Put Takuma on the phone." Kaname rolled his eyes.

"Hi Kaname!" Takuma's cheery voice chirped.

That night Kaname lay in bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about the reason he was still at Cross Academy. He knew that he should have been back home by now… but it was just so comfortable here. He hid his aura so no one knew he was a Pureblood. He enjoyed being able to walk around and not have people fuss over him. He enjoyed being normal for once in his life. He enjoyed being able to hang with Zero and not have expectation placed on him.

He also liked not having family around. Every few weeks his mother would come visit him, but that was the only contact he had with anyone back home. She would drop off letters from Yuki but no one else ever wrote him. Sighing Kaname rolled over in bed. He was just nuzzling into his pillow when a knock came at his door. "Kaname you still up?"

"Yeah. Come in Zero." Kaname said rolling onto his back as his friend came in.

"Hey… " Zero sat at the foot of Kaname's bed. "You know your friends are right. You should be heading home soon."

"I don't want to go." Kaname said.

"Why? You've had plenty of alone time."

"I know but it's different here. No on expects things from me. I can jus relax here." Kaname sat up.

"So you can't hide away from your life forever."

"I know. But right now… right now I really don't want to go back. I know things aren't going to be the same when I go back."

"Of course not. But your mom said that your dad was accepting it and that Rido is trying to find you… what makes you think things are going to be bad when you go back?"

"I don't know… "

"You're acting like a kid now."

"Of course I am. But I still want to stay a little longer."

"Yeah. Yeah. Well I guess I can't talk you into it." Zero half smiled. He knew that Kaname was enjoying his time away from his life. But he also wanted to see Kaname happy, and not just the temporary happy that he had now.

"Juri-Sama." Shizuka walked hesitantly into the room. Juri was sitting behind her desk writing a letter.

"Ah, Shizuka." Juri stood up with a smile and hugged her sister in law. "How have you been? How's Rido?"

"I'm fine. And Rido… well he's not doing too well. Which is actually why I am here. I know that you know where Kaname is." Juri opened her mouth to say something. "Now wait." Shizuka held up her hand to quiet Juri. "I do not want to know where Kaname is. I will respect his choice to keep his location secret. But I know that you know. So I was hoping you would be able to send these to him or bring them to him." Shizuka took a small package out from behind her back.

"What is this?" Juri took it carefully in her hands and opened the top. Inside were dozens of letters.

"Rido wrote them all. They are for Kaname but he never intended to have them sent. I know you must think I'm horrible for doing this. But… I think Kaname should read them. I know he went away to get a grip on his life and to give Rido time to adjust to being married. I just thought it would be for a few weeks and now almost three months later I'm worried. I keep hoping that he'll come back soon… and I just want him to know that Rido is really hurting without him around." Shizuka looked Juri right in the eyes so that she would know there was no deceit in Shizuka's attempts and that she honestly cared about what happened between her husband and best friend.

"This works out actually. I'm going to visit Kaname this weekend."

"Will you bring him the letters?" Shizuka clasped her hands tightly hoping Juri would.

"Yes. I agree he has been away too long and if he can see that Rido still wants him… I think he'll be back soon." Juri held her hand out and Shizuka handed over the letters.

"How could he think Rido would just get over him?"

"I'm not sure. Last time I visited him he was doing good but he refused to speak about Rido. I think he's afraid and hopes that Rido will simply give up on him and love you fully."

"That would be Kaname, doing what would be fitting for a Pureblood."

"He's a lot like his father in that aspect." Juri smiled sadly.

"Thank you for taking the letters to him. I also included one of my own and Takuma and Shiki too. So thank you from us all. And I would appreciate if you did not tell Rido about this."

"Then it's our secret." Juri hugged Shizuka.

"Perfect. Thank you so much." Shizuka bowed and left the office. She still felt slightly uneasy about doing this but something inside told her that it was the right thing to do. Kaname was only hiding away from things right now. Shizuka was almost at the end of her rope with Rido and it was Kaname's fault. Rido had been putting more and more effort into work and he was tiring himself out. The small amount of time that he was at home he was in his office trying to find Kaname. Every time Shizuka had tried to encourage Rido to sleep or relax he simply brushed her off.

"SHIZUKA!" Rido threw open the door to her quarters without knocking.

"Rido what is the meaning of this?" Shizuka jumped off the couch where she had been sitting with Kain.

"Where are my letters?" Rido's eyes sparked with anger and his aura was suffocating.

"What letters?" Shizuka's heart beat fast. "Did I forget to send something out for the company?"

"No! Stop faking!" Rido grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. "You know what letters I am talking about."

"Actually I don't. Enlighten me." Shizuka kept up her stony indifference.

"The ones I wrote to Kaname." He hissed.

"Those. Oh. I didn't send them out." She shrugged. It was the truth. She had after all given them to Juri to deliver.

"You're lying."

"I am not." She said coolly.

"Then where are they? All the envelopes are empty!"

"Well… I suppose if you want the precise location I can't help you. But if you want to know where they are my best guess would be with Kaname by now."

"WHAT!" Rido's whole being boiled with anger. "You said you didn't send them!"

"Because I didn't." Shizuka smiled.

"Then how did Kaname get them?"

"I had someone hand deliver them."

"Sometimes I really hate you." Rido spun and left the room.

Shizuka bit her lip. She knew that Rido was just angry but his words still hurt… a lot. Kain stood and went to his girlfriend. She leaned back into his embrace. "I did the right thing… right?"

"Of course." Kain kissed her neck.

Rido stormed back to his office where he slumped into a chair. Who had delivered them? And what did Kaname think of him now? Rido clutched at his hair. He was so tired but he didn't want to sleep. Whenever he slept he would have dreams of Kaname. Those dreams would then haunt him through the day, reminding him that he couldn't have the one he loved.

Even though Haruka had given his approval Rido knew his brother was still angry about it. Juri on the other hand seemed perfectly calm about everything. Especially Kaname being gone. _Does she know where he is?_ it would make perfect sense if she did because she seemed not to care about Kaname being gone.

Rido picked up his phone. He had to talk to Juri because he was sure that she know where Kaname was. He wanted to find Kaname at any cost.

Kaname turned the package over in his hands. His mother had brought it to him two weeks ago. When she had said they were letters from Rido Kaname had instantly frozen up and had become too scared to open them. His room door opened. "You still haven't opened them?" Zero asked as he sat next to Kaname on the bed.

"I don't want to."

"Give them here. I'll let you know if you should read them or not." Zero took the letters from Kaname and opened one. He scanned over it and his face broke into a smile. "Read it. I don't see what you were scared of." Zero handed over the letter. Kaname hesitantly took it and started to read it. He too started to smile. "See nothing to be scared of. I hope this means you're going back soon."

"Yeah I think I will."

"Good. But first I need your help on a mission… "

"Alright what do we have to do?"

"Um… well I wouldn't ask you for any other reason but… a group of Hunters have been taken captive by some Es. We think they're acting upon a Pureblood's orders. Before we can tackle who they get their ordesr from."

"Okay when do we leave."

"As soon as possible." Zero's brow wrinkled.

"Is Kaito one of the Hunters?"

Zero bit his lip. "Yeah."


	30. Chapter 30

I'll start with saying I'm sorry. I didn't intend to end it now… but 30 is a nice even number, I'm in Ireland now, and I've run out of good plot points for this. So it only seemed logical to end it. Also sorry for the long gap. I only got internet today… so here's the chappy! Please don't kill me for the short notice. I promise to make it good. Thank you everybody for sticking around and reading and reviewing. I love you all!

* * *

**Bruises**

**Chapter 30: Almost Doesn't Cut It**

It was past midnight and Kaname knew that he should be asleep but his mind was still racing. He had read every single one of Rido's letters and he wanted to go home right away but… it wouldn't do. Kaname just knew that his father would keep him from Rido and he'd be unhappy. If he stayed at Cross he could be happy. He liked ignoring the rest of the world and his family.

If he went back Kaname was sure that he'd be back to how it was before the wedding. He wouldn't be hungry or tired and he'd simply dwell on things that were impossible. Here he had plenty of things to distract him. He had homework and duties as a Guardian and Zero always kept his mind off things but he still felt empty sometimes.

Sometimes on nights like this he would think about Rido and feel so empty on the inside because he thought he could never have Rido ever again. Tears stung Kaname's eyes as he remembered their vacation they had had together. He remembered how nice it was to sleep in Rido's strong arms and his heart ached for it. Yet he couldn't have it. There was an image that had be upheld and Kaname knew he would ruin the Kuran image if he pursued Rido again.

Sighing Kaname stood up and walked to the window so he could look outside. It was so strange being awake in the day and sleeping at night… he liked the night much better. Everything was beautiful and mysterious. Kaname rested his head against the cold glass as hot tears slid down his cheeks and he grasped at his hurting heart. "I still love you…" he sobbed.

Yuki had received the call a few minutes ago from her mother so she made her way to her mom's office. "Come in." Her mother called and Yuki entered.

"You called?" Yuki smiled as she took a seat in front.

"Yes. You see I have a feeling that your uncle will be looking for Kaname quite soon and I don't pan on keeping Kaname away much longer. So when Rido leaves to your brother back I'm going to need your help."

"I would do anything to see Kaname happy again. Please let me help as much as I can."

"Splendid. Now I already got Shizuka's approval. And when Rido leaves to find Kaname I would like you to help me move his things to Rido and Shizuka's house."

"Is he going to be moving in with them?"

"Yes he is. I think that is the right pace for him to be."

"Oh that's just wonderful!" Yuki clasped her hands over her heart and her eyes glistened with tears. She was so happy right now.

"Good. Now I heard that you're doing good in lessons. I'm very proud of you." Yuki looked at her mother weird. What was with the change of topic?

"Um… I suppose I am…"

Just then the door banged open and Rido stormed in. "Juri…" He stopped short when he saw Yuki. "Yuki."

"Hello, Ojii-Sama. Actuallly…" Yuki hopped to her feet. "I was just leaving. Bye!" she walked out of the room. She smiled widely. _Kaname will be home soon. I should start packing his things!_

"Juri I know that you sent Kaname off somewhere. I really would like to know where he is." Rido looked his sister straight in the eyes. He was deadly serious. It had been months since he had seen Kaname and it was wearing him down.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to shrug it off.

"JURI!" Rido grabbed her shoulders and held her tight. "I need to see him. It's not a joke."

"Use your Blood Bond to find him."

"He… shut me out…"

"Well I would love to tell you but I promised him I would not TELL anyone where he was." Juri moved away from her brother and went to her desk draws. "So I truly am sorry Rido-Onii-Sama." Juri pulled out a letter and set it on her spotless desk. "Now if you'll excuse me I must go find Haruka." She smiled and left. Rido made to follow then something told him to turn around and go to the desk. Juri was already out of the room.

He walked calmly over and examined the envelope she had placed on her desk. His heart leapt when he noticed the perfect script. "Juri… you sly girl." Rido flipped over the envelope and saw the Cross Academy school crest on the back. He smiled because this was the school that Juri had helped found. Why he hadn't thought of checking here sooner, it made Rido feel a bit dense. "Cross here I come." Rido walked out of the study and made straight for his car. He dialed Shizuka.

"Hey Rido."

"Listen I'm going to be leaving for a while."

"Did you find Kaname?"

"Yes." Shizuka couldn't help but smile at the joy that was in Rido's voice. This was good news. It meant that Kaname would be moving in when they got back.

Kaname lay on his bed in the dorm he shared with Zero and the Hunter lay next to him. They had been talking about Rido again. "I messed this up real good."

"You can always fix it. I mean it's not like you've been gone all that long."

"But I have… and I don't have the courage to go back. Like I really want to but I still don't want to face reality. My dad's still going to keep Rido and I apart and I don't want that…"

"How do you know? Have you read any of the letters from your dad?"

"No. How could I? I know they'll just confirm my fears…" Kaname sigh. He just wanted to open his bond with Rido again. He wanted to feel his lover's warm arms again.

"You'll never know if Rido wants you back if you don't go home."

"But Zero… I don't know what I'd say."

"So what? Just say whatever is in your heart."

"What if he rejects me? What if he's actually happy with Shizuka? What if he's changed since he wrote his last letter?"

"If you get rejected then at least your tried. It's better then sitting around here doing nothing."

"I know. I think I almost have enough confidence to go back."

"Almost doesn't cut it. Just go all the way."

"Thanks Zero." Kaname hugged his friend.

"Let's go get food." Zero walked toward the door and opened it. "By the way I'll beat you there."

Zero took off down the hall. Kaname smiled before chasing after his friend. He liked this best about being at Cross. He could act like a kid and run around campus because he felt like it.

Paroling had been a pain in the ass, it was cold and the moon was just a sliver in the sky. But Kaname had finally finished and they were now in their dorm working on homework. Kaname was reclined on the bed and Zero was sitting at the desk. "So when are you leaving?" Zero asked randomly as he copied a problem from the textbook.

"Not sure yet…" Kaname replied of handedly as he too worked on the math problems.

"Well hurry up and leave. No offence I love having you here but my dorm is cramped with two beds and two people in here."

"Somehow I don't think that's all it is." Kaname looked up from his work and smiled at Zero. "I think it has more to do with the fact that Kaito just started teaching here."

"Shut up!" Zero blushed.

"I knew it." Kaname grinned and went back to his work. "Don't worry I'll try to leave sometime next week."

"That would be fantastic. So if I ever want to get laid by my teacher I can bring him to my room."

"You do that. And call me afterwards and let me know how it went."

"You're such a pervert." Zero chucked a pencil at Kaname's head. The Pureblood dodged the projectile.

A knock came at the door. Zero shouted for them to come in. It was the other prefect, Yori. "Hey Zero." She smiled at the silverette. "Hey Kaname."

"What's up?"

"The Headmaster sent me to collect Kaname-kun. He has a visitor." She smiled.

"Oh… that's weird my mum usually doesn't come during the week." Kaname got off his bed and grabbed his uniform jacket. "Well I'll be back Zero. Later."

Kaname followed Yori out of the boy's Sun Dorm. They parted and Kaname headed off to Cross's office. He couldn't think of a reason for his mother to come during the week. She had promised not to force him home and she usually called before she arrived. Perhaps something was wrong? "No someone would have called. She wouldn't waste her time coming here first…" Kaname continued to ponder what this meant as he walked into Cross's house and toward the office. Knocking he went in.

"Kaname-Kun!" the chairman beamed. "Your uncle came to fetch you home."

Kaname froze as he took in the whole office. Rido stood off to the side. As their eyes met Kaname felt his heart stop and his knees go weak. "Hello Kaname." Rido said calmly even though he wanted to sweep Kaname into his arms and kiss him senseless.

"Ojii-Sama." Kaname bowed awkwardly.

"Splendid. I guess this means you should go pack. Rido fixed up all of your paperwork to leave." Cross smiled.

"I'm leaving?"

"If you would like." Rido smiled.

"Alright I suppose. I will need to fetch some things from me room. Would you like to come?"

"I would indeed." Rido turned to Cross. "Thank you Chairman Cross for all of your help."

"Anytime Kura-Sama. Have a safe trip home."

"We will." Rido smiled before he turned and followed his nephew.

Kaname felt nervous as he lead his uncle toward his dorm. Half way there Rido finally broke the silence. "Kaname, I've missed you."

Kaname stopped dead in his tracks as his heart completely melted. He had been so afraid to say the same thing. He turned to Rido and looked him right in the eyes. "I missed you too." He walked over and threw his arms around Rido. "I've missed you so much." He said into Rido's neck as he kissed his softly. "I still love you."

"I never stopped." Rido hugged Kaname back and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Kaname's eyes slid closed ass he melted into the comfortable feeling that Rido inspired in him. He had missed this so very much and he couldn't put his feelings into words now. So he simply kissed his lover. Kaname was the one who broke the kiss first. "We should get going. I still need to pack." Kaname took Rido's hand and they walked hand in hand back to the dorm.

Zero was still at the desk doing work when they walked back in. He looked up and a smile split his face in two. "Rido-Sama it's a pleasure to see you."

"It's good to see you again Zero." Rido smiled.

"Hey Kaname do you want me to leave?"

"No. No. It's fine. I'm just packing my stuff real quick."

"So you're leaving right?" Zero smiled even wider.

"Yes I am. Rido came to pick me up." Kaname's eyes sparkled as he spoke.

"That's nice." Zero went back to his work as Kaname moved about the room.

Finally he was all packed and had said his good byes to Zero. Kaname had to promise that he would go on missions if Zero needed him. Then the Kurans left to the airport. The whole way Kaname couldn't help but think about how lucky he was.

"I guess you read all of my letters?" Rido looked at Kaname.

"I did." Kaname bit his lip.

"Why didn't you come back?"

"I was afraid that I'd be kept from you."

"You know Juri spoke to Haruka and it seems that he's okay with us now."

"So I'll be able to see you?" Kaname's face lit up.

"Yes. I'd like to believe you can come visit on weekends too." Rido leaned over and kissed Kaname.

"That would be nice." Kaname felt himself relaxing. He had been stressing over this for so long and now he didn't have to worry. Everything seemed to have worked itself out while he was away. "At first I really didn't want to come home. I didn't want to face the change. And now… I think the change is going to be good."

When they landed Rido was just sliding into the back seat of the limo when his cell started ringing. Seeing Shizuka's number he picked up. "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you to come straight home."

"But I have to drop Kaname off first."

"Don't bother. No one knows where you went. And besides I realllllly want to see Kaname." Shizuka whined into the phone.

Rido looked at Kaname. "Would you rather go see Shizuka and spend the night with me before going home?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Kaname smiled at his lover. These months away had been too long indeed and he was happy to be able to have Rido back. "Anyway, where are you staying?"

"The Chateau."

"I see. So why didn't you tell me before I left? Why did you shut me out of our bond?" Kaname wasn't hurt by this anymore, he was simply curious.

"I was angry." Rido shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"If you had known where I was would you still have gone to Cross?"

"Probably not. I would have run away and moved in with you." Kaname smiled. "That's still an option though right?"

"What? The running away or the moving in?"

"Both I suppose… if they won't let me then I'll run away… And if they do let me move in with you then no problem." Kaname leaned over and kissed Rido's cheek. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

When they got to the chateau Shizuka was waiting inside for them. She squealed and hugged Kaname tightly. Then she proceeded to babble on about how lonely she's been and about how mopey Rido was and then she paused and grinned. "And you want to know the best part?"

"What?" Kaname asked.

"You're living here now."

"He's what?" Rido asked.

"Kaname's moving in with us! Yuki and Juri dropped his stuff off yesterday and I set it all up!"

"What?" Rido thought Shizuka was pulling a joke on him.

"I'm serious. I moved Kaname into the room across the hall from yours. Isn't that cool! And since I practically live in Akustki's room Kaname can practically live in yours!" Shizuka clapped her hands.

"No way!" Kaname smiled and turned to Rido. "Well then shall we go check out my room?"

"Lets." Rido took Kaname's hand and tugged him off toward his new room.

The two of them still didn't believe it till they opened the door and saw Kaname's belongings set up in the room. "Guess this means everyone is okay with us." Kaname smiled. He felt so happy right now.

"Guess so." Rido also felt over joyed, he finally had Kaname back.

Rido walked slowly in to the room, he still wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. Kaname grinned as he saw his opportunity. Kaname closed the door and turned to tackle Rido onto the bed. "What the-" Kaname crushed his lips to Rido's.

Kaname maneuvered himself so that he was straddling his uncle's hips, then he leaned down and connected their lips. Rido smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before Kaname's hands started to wander. First he worked on getting Rido's shirt undone then he ran his hands over the bare skin and reveled in the feel that he had missed so much.

"I love you." Kaname said before he started kissing down Rido's body.

He pulled down Rido's pants and looked up at his lover. Then still holding eye contact Kaname took Rido's whole cock in his mouth. Rido let out a moan and gripped Kaname's hair. His whole body seemed to go numb from the pleasure as Kaname sucked him. "Slow…down…" Rido managed to pant as he felt his release coming before he wanted it too.

Kaname let Rido's dick slip from his mouth and smiled. "No way." And leaned back down to finish. Rido was panting hard as Kaname bobbed his head. Finally Rido gave up trying to hold off his orgasm and shot his cum into Kaname's waiting mouth.

Instead of swallowing Kaname pulled away and let some dribble onto his fingers before he swallowed he rest. The pressed one of his cum covered finger to Rido's entrance paused. "May I?" he asked shyly.

"Please Kaname… I want to feel all of you." Rido said as he let his hand run over Kaname's shoulders and arms.

Smiling Kaname pressed his first finger into his lover and started preparing him. Rido was hard by the time Kaname was scissoring him with three fingers. After making sure Rido was well prepared Kaname pulled his fingers out, gouged three with his nail and coated his erection with the blood. Rido moaned at the smell of the blood he loved most in the world. Kaname lined himself up and pressed the head of his cock to Rido's waiting entrance. "Ready?" Rido responded by bucking his hips up and forcing Kaname to penetrate him. Smiling lovingly Kaname thrust the rest of the way in.

Rido arched off the bed in pleasure as Kaname purposely brushed against his prostate. "Oh fuck!" Rido grasped at Kaname's shoulders as his nephew started to move inside him. He locked eyes with Kaname as he pulled their faces together for a searing kiss.

"Kami Rido, you're so tight! I love it!" Kaname moaned out as he thrust faster.

Rido was already nearing his second climax. Sensing this Kaname pulled out and just as Rido was about to protest when Kaname lowered himself onto Rido's erect member. Being caught by surprise as Kaname's heat took him in Rido came the second his length was fully inside is lover. Kaname moaned at the feeling of being filled by Rido's semen he reached down and started jerking his cock. "Fuck Rido! God I love the way you cum feels inside me. Rido!" Kaname shouted his lover's name as he shot his load on Rido's stomach.

He leaned over and panted. Rido reached up and combed his finger through Kaname's hair. "I forgot how absolutely amazing you are. I love you."

"I love you too." Kaname said as he got off Rido's lap. "How about a shower before we sleep?"

Rido got up and followed Kaname to the bathroom. They got in the shower together and washed quickly before returning to bed. Kaname snuggled into Rido's chest and inhaled deeply. "I love the way you smell."

"I guess that works out since I love the way you smell too." Rido smiled and kissed the top of Kaname's head. "I'm so happy to have you back."

"I'm sorry I left. I thought it would be better for you right after the wedding if I wasn't around."

"As long as I have you now it doesn't matter."

"I thought of you all the time." Kaname kissed Rido's chest.

"Don't as Shizuka what I did while you were gone."

"Why?"

"You'll lose respect for me." Rido laughed.

"I doubt that… but I must remember to ask her."

Rido just sigh. "Good night."

"Good night." Kaname tilted his head up so he could kiss his lover.

Kaname reveled in the heat of his lover for a few more minutes before he got out of bed. He pulled on a robe and left the room. He walked quietly down to the kitchen where he got some coffee and went to stand by the huge windows in the dinning room. He pulled out his cell and dialed his mother. "Hello Kaname. How are you?"

"Fine." Kaname smiled to himself.

"Have you gotten home yet?"

"I have. Thank you for letting me do this."

"Your old enough to make your own decisions now."

"Thank you. I'm really happy that I get to live with Rido."

"There is one condition though and that is that you musts start working at the company with Rido. So whenever he goes into the office you must go with him. And if he ever has to go on business trips you also have to go." Juri smiled.

"I see. And was it you who put that condition onto this arrangement?"

"Of course. I couldn't very well have you moping around if Rido goes on his business trips like he normally does."

"Again thank you."

"I would do anything for you. As long as you and Rido are happy I have no qualms about letting you two be together."

Kaname was about to thank his mother again when warms arms wrapped around him and Rido took the phone. "Hello Juri."

"Oh Rido! How long have you been eves dropping?" she giggled.

"Just a few minutes. And I must apologize, you see I have the intention of stealing Kaname away right now." Rido kissed Kaname's neck. "And I plan on keeping him busy all night." Kaname flushed at his lovers words.

"Very well. Have fun. I love you both."

"We love you too. Bye." Rido ended the call and slipped the phone into Kaname's pocket. "Good morning." Rido said as he held Kaname close to his chest. Kaname just smiled and leaned up to kiss Rido. "You know you gave me quite a fright when I woke up. You weren't there and I thought that everything had been a dream."

"What gave it away?" Kaname looked into Rido's mismatched eyes.

"The bed smelled of you and I could locate you with our bond."

Kaname hummed his approval and nuzzled into Rido. "I thought you were going to keep me busy tonight? This isn't the busy I like…"

"And what type of busy do you like?" Rido grinned.

"The Busy where I'm on my back, begging you to fuck me hard." Kaname grinned right back.

"Well then… lets get it." Rido picked Kaname up and threw him over his shoulder. Kaname just smiled to himself as Rido walked back toward the bed room. It looked like everything was going to turn out just perfect.

* * *

And so it ends… for now. I have plans for a sort of one-shot side story… but I don't know when I'll have time for that. So just stick around my page for a bit and we'll see what happens! Thank you all so much for reading. I love you all who commented regularly.


End file.
